Signé, Judas en robe à fleurs
by Chatoniark
Summary: Je ne suis pas une honnête citoyenne britannique. Déjà, ma grand-mère est une tzigane. Ensuite, je mens comme je respire, et de manière fort habile. Cela ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Je me présente, Wendy Balzary, humble élève de Gryffondor jugée "renégate" par certains, croupissant dans une misère salariale scandaleuse.
1. Mon beau château Les Bruyères

-Parée pour sortir ! J'annonce fièrement du palier en dessous duquel les deux escaliers menant au hall se rejoignent.

Le son se répercute sur les murs gris sombre du grand hall d'entrée. Il faut dire que le plafond est très haut et la pièce très vide.

Nous nous sommes débarrassés de la dernière armoire la semaine dernière.

Plus moyen de ranger nos manteaux en entrant dans le château, il nous faut maintenant les monter dans nos chambres. C'était soit ça, soit on nous coupe les vivres. A choisir entre une armoire et du pain, mon choix est vite fait.

Et puis, la pièce n'est pas totalement vide, y'a encore plein de bordel partout. Ca grouille de vieilleries dégueulasses, mais personne ne se dévoue pour déblayer le passage. Tant pis on fera avec.

-Baisse d'un ton, y'a la petite qui dort, rouspète ma grande soeur Scarlett, du palier au dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête :

-Scrogneugneu Scarlett, ta fille a dix ans, il serait temps qu'elle arrête les siestes. Et l'année prochaine à Poudlard, elle fera comment ? C'est pas McGo qui lui fera une dispense, je raille.  
-Toujours le mot pour rire, mais il fait trente-cinq degrés dehors, ça l'épuise.  
-Pauvre cocotte ! Qu'elle vienne pas pleurnicher l'an prochain. Bon, moi je vais faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott avec Gaga. Tu veux venir ?  
-Merci mais j'attends mon fiancé, m'apprend-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et c'est encore mémé qui va s'occuper de Tiffany, je siffle entre mes dents.

La pauvre vieille va encore râler et on aura droit à toute une scène sur son arthrite ce soir, au dîner.

Je soupire, m'assieds sur la rampe et hop, me laisse glisser. Rah... élégance et raffinement... comment avoir la classe façon Wendy Balzary. Je m'élance vers la sortie d'un pas rapide, trépignant d'impatience, et renverse un ou deux trucs au passage. Et bah oui c'est pas tous les jours que je vais faire un tour dans la rue en ayant assez d'argent pour me payer mes livres scolaires.

-NOOOON !

Un cri déchirant venant du parc me transperce les tympans, ils vont siffler mais un truc de malade, mes tympans sont très fragiles les pauvres. What is the fuck ?

-Wendy, qu'as-tu fais ? Mais qui est-ce qui m'a collé une enfant pareille ! Se plaint Abigaïl.  
-Mon père, Gaga, mon père...  
-Oui, cet empoté, grince ma belle-mère avec amertume.  
-Alors, on y va ?  
-Mais regarde ce que tu as fait ! Ma belle peinture, mon bijou, mon bichon !

Elle contemple la pelouse avec un air de franche horreur. Je la fixe à mon tour. De jolies traces de pas, les miennes, se découpent sur l'herbe mal entretenue. Je soulève le bas de ma robe et découvre mes mignons souliers entièrement recouverts de peinture rouge.

-Oups, je fais en direction de Gaga.

J'ai dû renverser le seau de peinture en traversant le hall.

-Je suis un GENIE ! UN VERITABLE EINSTEIN ! s'écrie-t-elle en voyant l'état de mes chaussures. Enfin, elle porte de la couleur, soupire-t-elle d'extase.

Elle entame une danse de la joie.

-Gaga ? Tu m'en veux pas pour la peinture ?  
-Non, j'en referais, c'est pas comme si j'avais déboursé pour l'acheter. Les murs du hall peuvent bien attendre la prochaine récolte de cerises.

Oui c'est ma belle-mère qui fabrique sa propre peinture. Elle est très douée en potion, alors on ne remarque presque pas que c'est de la peinture concoctée à l'arrache avec une poignée de cerises sauvages trouvées dans les bois, de l'eau -beaucoup, car c'est économique- et quelques ingrédients plus très frais retrouvés dans les oubliettes du château, cet été lors d'une petite partie de cache-cache.

Les catacombes, c'est le pied. On y apprend des tas de choses très intéressantes, telles que l'anatomie du squelette. Je vous jure, plus besoin de gaspiller dix ans de sa vie à étudier la médicomagie, suffit de jouer à cache-cache au Château Les Bruyères.

Pendant que les autres se tuaient à essayer de me retrouver, je jouais avec des ossements humains, de la rotule aux osselets, à la lueur d'une torche enflammée. Niark niark.

-Hein ? Qui est-ce qui trouble mon repos, ronchonne grand-mère Madeleine, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre du premier étage.  
-Ce n'est rien mémé, rendormez-vous, lui suggère ma belle-mère en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.  
-Mémé ! Scarlett a encore un rendez-vous avec Roger ! Tiffany est dans sa chambre, je lui hurle pour lutter contre le vent, décoiffant.

La vieille femme referme sa fenêtre en grommelant, ses longs cheveux argentés un peu ébourriffés par les bourrasques décidément bien violentes.

-C'est bon ? On peut y aller maintenant ? Je m'impatiente en tapant du pied.  
-Mais certainement ma petite, attends juste deux secondes le temps que je jette un sort... voilà c'est sec. On y va !

Elle me prends par le bras et m'entraine vers le petit chemin autrefois pavé mais aujourd'hui essentiellement boueux qui mène à la sortie du parc, mes chaussures nouvellement colorées sont ravies.

Des herbes folles poussent à la pelle et puis les ronces, et les orties... Heureusement que je porte une longue jupe noire et un débardeur de la même couleur.. Par trente-cinq degrés et un vent chaud comme pas permis c'est pas le top, mais bibi a eu l'idée génialissime de jeter un sort de rafraichissement à ses sapes.

Alors que les autres suent comme des boeufs tirant la chariole, je me la coule douce avec l'agréable sensation qu'il fait vingt légers degrés.

Enfin, nous atteignons le haut portail en acier dont les pointes menacent d'embrocher quiconque voudrait entrer par effraction. Ce qui est stupide puisque même si le cambrioleur est un bon acrobate, et bien il ne pourrait pas toucher au portail !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que mon père est un sadique né et paf ! Si un inconnu ose toucher à notre beau portail il se prend une décharge à lui donner la coupe de Joey Tempest, le chanteur de Europe. Je vous raconte pas le nombre de procès qu'on a aux fesses à cause de ces satanés visiteurs un peu trop curieux.

Une fois le portail passé, on aterrit directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est très pratique d'habiter dans une rue aussi célèbre où tant de sorciers pleins aux as passent. Quand on a un petit creux, on a juste à faire quelques pas et plusieurs choix s'offrent alors à nous :

petit un : on fait la manche après avoir changé nos traits du visage via un sort  
petit deux : on vend les potions de beauté miracle que fabrique ma belle-mère (nous sommes de vrais charlatans)  
petit trois : on pille discrètement les marchands de bouffe  
petit quatre : on chaparde dans la rue moldue voisine (les moldus sont plus faciles à berner), Charing Cross Road

Juste en face de notre château, dont on ne voit du Chemin que la plus haute tourelle à moitié démolie, se trouve l'un des bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils nous saoulent ces gens-là, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Combien de fois nous ont-ils supplié de leur accorder une interview pour discutailler de notre famille ruinée ? De la mort si mystérieuse, selon eux, de ma mère ? De la disgrâce de ma soeur ainée qui a eu son premier gamin pendant sa septième année à Pouldard ? De nous, qui foutons la merde lors des soirées mondaines sorcières ? De mon père, ex-tôlard ?

On les a envoyé bouler à chaque fois et maintenant, ils nous en veulent. D'ailleurs ils n'en manquent pas une pour glisser une allusion douteuse sur notre famille dans leur foutu journal.

-Direction Fleury et Bott ! M'annonce Gaga.

La rue est bondée, noire de monde. Ils nous faut donc nous frayer un chemin en jouant des coudes. Elle me prend par les épaules et entonne la chanson de la semaine dernière, lorsque nous avons fêté les onze ans de mariage de mon père et elle.

Je tiens à précisé que nous étions tous légèrement beurrés mais chez nous à l'abri des regards, tandis que là, maintenant, tout de suite, nous sommes au beau milieu de la rue où une foule de sorciers sont tout ouïs.

-Pose les deux pieds en canard, c'est la chenille qui se prépare, en voiture les voyageurs, la chenille part toujours à l'heure !  
-Gaga, chuuut ! Je proteste en essayant d'ôter ses mains de mes épaules.

Oulala, ça s'arrange pas chez elle. Elle a quand même une quarantaine d'années, il serait temps qu'elle devienne un peu adulte. Elle est très gentille, mais vive l'éducation que je me suis payé. En plus, je suis la petite dernière, alors je suis la seule de la fratrie à avoir été élevée par elle. Mon frère et ma soeur sont beaucoup plus vieux et étaient déjà à Poudlard lorsqu'elle s'est mariée avec mon père.

Pour la petite histoire, mon père et ma vraie mère se sont rencontrés il y a trente-sept ans à Poulard, lui était à Serpentard et elle à Serdaigle. Ils sont tombés amoureux au cours de leur sixième année, sont sortis ensemble et gnagnagna et gnagnagna. Ils ont eu deux beaux enfants, la première alors qu'ils avaient vingt-et-un ans, autrement dit ma soeur Scarlett qui a maintenant vingt-sept ans et mon frère Douglas qui en a vingt-six.

Ils ont acheté le château pour une bouchée de pain avec l'argent du livre de mon père. Car il est écrivain, même s'il n'a écrit qu'un seul livre, un livre d'horreur. Le genre de livre qui vous colle des frissons pendant des années et vous fiche une peur bleue des clowns et de leurs petits « jeux » de torture dans lesquels les pauvres victimes se font gruger jusqu'à la moelle et, au lieu de se faire exploser directement la cervelle et qu'on en parle plus, préfèrent se faire scier le bras dans le sens de la longueur. Je l'ai lu à huit ans, et j'en ai encore des frissons de sadisme.

C'est là que le drame arrive, à trente-et-un ans, ma mère meurt en me mettant au monde. Enfin, quelques semaines après car c'est à cause de ma naissance, qui l'avait affaiblie, qu'elle a contractée sa maladie. Mes grands-parents maternels, déjà pas très chauds au départ par l'union de leur fille chérie à un homme pauvre et vagabond comme mon père, nous ont alors totalement reniés. Je ne les ai jamais vus. Et tant mieux car ils ont l'air d'être de beaux salopards.

L'histoire se complique, mon père est envoyé en prison quelques jours après la mort de ma mère, zou ! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Il purge cinq ans de tôle tandis que nous sommes élevés par sa mère au château. Il en ressort sans le sou, nous même châtelains étions dans un état déplorable... amaigris, des cicatrices partout. Et l'inspiration, il n'en avait plus.

C'est là précisément que ma belle-mère Abigaïl apparaît. Mon père, de nature plutôt solitaire au départ, était devenu un véritable misanthrope. Il a rencontré Gaga au cours d'une soirée mondaine où grand-mère Madeleine l'avait obligé à se rendre.

Ma belle-mère est tombée immédiatement amoureuse de cet homme mystérieux et torturé. Je n'avais que six ans et les autres étaient déjà scolarisés, par conséquent je suis la seule à la considérer comme ma mère, n'ayant jamais connu la vraie. Certaines mauvaises langues diront que le mariage d'Abigaïl et mon père était arrangé pour des raisons d'argent, mais c'est faux, je sais que mon père l'aime au moins un minimum.

La preuve, elle est la seule à avoir le droit de le sermoner sans se prendre une torgnole.

Et je termine par le dernier heureux événement de la famille en date, la naissance de ma nièce, Tiffany, il y a dix ans, alors que ma soeur était encore à Poudlard. Elle a donc loupé les deux derniers mois de cours, sa photo est passée dans le journal... merci la gazette, on vous aime.

-Wendy, me hèle quelqu'un.

Le choc ! Elle me poursuit jusque dans mon logis, ma parole.

-Lily ! C'est pas vrai meuf, on avait une chance sur mille de se croiser et tu es là, pile devant moi ! Je m'exclame avec un sourire forcé.  
-Je profite des soldes de fin de saison, m'apprend celle censée être ma meilleure amie.  
-Nous aussi, les rabais atteignent des sommets le dernier jour avant la rentrée, alors on profite de l'aubaine pour m'acheter quelques robes et mes livres scolaires.  
-Bonne idée ! Moi je suis venue seule à cause de ma soeur, dit-elle, morose.

Ah oui, l'autre là, Pamela, Petita, Pétunia ! C'est Pétunia ! Non ? Si ?

-Bien sûr je me souviens parfaitement, Pétunia, ta garce de soeur !

On croise les doigts que c'est son nom...

-Oui mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est parce-que...

Ma belle-mère nous interrompt :

-Bien les filles, je vais vous laisser faire votre shopping, je vais quant-à-moi avoir une petite discution avec le Franz, siffle-t-elle.

Franz, enfin François, c'est mon père. Je suis son regard...

-Encore ? Merde, ça va chier des bulles, vaut mieux qu'on se barre... je souffle à Lily.

Mon père est en train de s'enfiler verre sur verre dans un bar mal fâmé en compagnie de gens louches. Dans louche, je veux dire qui font trempette dans la magie noire. Ca se sent à plein nez, rien qu'à leurs robes de sorcier d'un noir triste, à leurs longs cheveux gras et à leurs barbes de trois jours. On voit qu'ils ont d'autres choses à faire que de prendre soin d'eux.

TERRORISTES !

Lily et moi prenons la fuite, galopant comme des lapins, et allons nous abriter chez le libraire.

-HEIN ? Préfète en chef ? Oh putain.

Bonjour, Wendy Balzary, meilleure amie de Lily Evans, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef. Vous rendez-vous compte ! C'est incroyable, inouï, insensé, les heures de retenue me font coucou de la main, je ne suis pas prête de les revoir.

Je savais bien que mon amitié avec elle finirait par payer.

Lily est une fille très sympa, mais aussi très chiante par moment. Sa sainteté est trop sage pour une personne comme moi. Mais comme c'est la seule fille de Gryffondor -ma maison- à m'apprécier et à me considérer comme une amie, je suis bien obligée de la jouer cool. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, être amie avec elle me servirait à quelque chose ?

Après avoir payé mes livres, je lui propose :

-Ca te dirais d'aller sur Charing Cross Road ? J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle cassette pour mon walkman.

Non, je la prends pas pour un pigeon... je la trimballe juste où je veux. Nuance. Prenez-en de la graine tient.

Juste le temps de passer à Gringotts changer mes gallions en pounds et on est bons. Tant pis pour les robes d'uniforme, de toute manière neuves ou rapiécées elles sont moches.


	2. La rentrée ? Allelujah !

**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée ? Allelujah !**

-Au revoir grand-mère, au revoir Gaga !

Il est dix heures et demi, et je salue les deux seules personnes de ma famille venues me dire au revoir. Merci au frangin, merci à la frangine et à sa môme, merci au majordome Frankenstein qui a pris ses congés voilà une semaine - On a un majordome mais rien dans les placards. Vieille bourgeoisie !-

Merci surtout au père, le bon vieux Franz, qui est sans doute très « occupé ».

Mémé me claque les bises :

-Bonne rentrée ma chérie, travaille bien et ramène-nous un fringuant fiancé à noël...

-Je n'y manquerai pas mémé !

-Mon chou, tu feras un bisou à Diego pour nous, ajoute Abigaïl.

-Ca marche ! Et vous, vous emmerderez la famille pour moi.

-Ils avaient pas l'temps, soupire ma belle-mère en replaçant une baguette dans son chignon.

Je lisse les pans de ma courte robe de sorcière noire. Je déteste montrer mes gambettes. Dessus, je porte un chaste blouson en cuir noir un peu éraflé. Mes godillots sont en fait des bottes doc martens noires. Des écrase-merde, en somme.

Bref, je suis tout de noir vêtue, le noir, c'est ma couleur préférée. Hinhin, je me suis même fait tatoué la tronche de Dark Vador sur l'épaule. Les gens la prennent tous pour celle de Lord Voldemort. Je me demande bien pourquoi, ce mage est moche comme un poux. Et puis il me fiche les chocottes.

Niveau plastique, j'ai des cheveux mi-long« châtain foncé » (c'est la coiffeuse qui l'a dit !) légèrement hirsutes, des yeux marron sans paillette et sans éclat particulier (déçu ?) et le teint blafard. Pour seul maquillage, je m'applique du rouge-à-lèvre rouge cerise. Aller pour le plaisir, récitons ensemble : « elle avait des lèvres rouges comme la rose, des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et le teint blanc comme la neige. Elle s'appelait blanche-neige... » ah non, on est allés un peu trop loin.

Je suis loin d'être un canon de beauté, mon nez est trop long et en plus je n'ai de faussette que sur une joue. J'ai quelques kilos en trop mais rien de bien inquiétant, je reste dans la norme.

PFIOU ! Après cette délicieuse description physique, allons nous asseoir dans la Pouldard Express.

-C'est pas tout ça mais je dois me choper un compartiment, avant le grand rush, je confie aux deux femmes avant de grimper dans le train.

Elles transplanent aussitôt. Mémé est sujette aux insolations, et à King's cross c'est la fournaise. Les sorts n'y changeront rien. Tiens, ce compartiment sera parfait, au fond, proche de la réserve de bouffe. Normalement si tout se passe bien, je croiserai Diego, mon meilleur ami, venu renflouer sa réserve de cochonneries.

Je hisse mes valises dans le panier à bagages et sort mon walkman. La tête contre la vitre froide, j'écoute stairway to heaven de Led Zeppelin... ce groupe sorcier est fabuleux. Même les moldus connaissent, c'est dire ! M'enfin, le leader est né moldu donc évidemment il a voulu se faire du pognon en se faisant reconnaître par ses pairs. A chacun son business !

Par la fenêtre, j'aperçois des familles entières venues dire au revoir à leurs gamins. Les pères sont très fiers, les mères, éplorées.

Ils sont tous là, gais comme des pinçons. Ils ont l'air bien bêtes. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été boycottée par mon père.

Me dérangeant dans mon écoute sacrée, on frappe à la porte et l'ouvre sans ménagement. Je me lève brusquement. Ce n'est que Lily, ouf, je n'aurais pas appécié me coltiner des gamins braillards toute la sainte journée.

-Lily, mon amie ! Je l'accueille en lui claquant les bises.

-Euh, Wendy...

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas toute seule.

-Comment cela ?

-Potter, grince-t-elle.

-Comment, Potter ?

-Il est avec moi.

The James Potter entre dans le compartiment un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Trop cool ! Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés après tant d'années de petite gue-guerre ? Je m'exclame, aux anges.

Youpi, Lily ne me fera plus le récit détaillé de comment elle a clashé Potter et je pourrais enfin pioncer le soir.

-Je suis préfet-en-chef, m'apprend James, tout fier.

-A la bonne heure ! Du coup vous avez fumé le calumet de la paix.

-Wendy, tu es pénible, on a rien fumé du tout, s'énerve Lily.

-Bah oui sinon tu serais au Nirvana au lieu de m'emmerder, je marmonne dans ma moustache. Et du coup où est le reste de la troupe ? Je m'enquiers. Pas que tu ne sois pas intéressant, James.

Mais Sirius Black est ma foi bien plus intéressant encore. En parlant d'intéressant, que traficote Diego ? Il n'est toujours pas venu me dire bonjour. Le malpoli !

-Merci Wendy, ça me touche énormément, ironise-t-il. Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

-Je t'en supplie Potter, va prendre un autre compartiment !

-Lily, je prends mon nouveau rôle très au sérieux et il faut absolument que nous discutions et répartissions nos tâches. Nous sommes à la tête de Poudlard maintenant, clâme James d'une arrogance sans nom.

-Hinhin...discutaillez très chers, je vous laisse tous deux en tête-à-tête, moi je vais causer à mon balladeur.

Je vais peut-être réussir à les caser ensemble. Si j'y arrive, je me fais marieuse professionnelle. Croix de bois croix de fer si je meurs je vais en enfer. C'est dit !

-I want to love you but I better not touch DON'T TUCH, I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much TOO MUCH, I want in-nin-nin venomous poisoooooon !

Cette chanson est génial, comment résister à l'envie de chanter avec, hein, je vous la pose dans le mile !

-**You're poison running through my veins, je continue faiblement en croisant le regard de Potter.**

-Wendy, va prendre des cours de chant, ricane-t-il.

-Merci Potter, j'écouterais tes conseils le jour où tu écouteras de la bonne musique, je rétorque, vexée.

-Je connais Alice Cooper et franchement, c'est pas la joie.

-Rien que la gueule du mec te dégoute de ses chansons, en rajoute Sirius Black, comme une fleur, en face de moi.

Hou la honte ! Il a profité du fait que j'étais à fond dans ma musique pour entrer, j'ai pas l'air conne.

-Faites comme si vous n'avez jamais rien entendu, je leur propose en me sentant devenir rouge pivoine.

Je sais plus où me mettre. Je creuserais bien, mais direct on se prend les rails et je ne suis pas kamikase. Pas encore.

-Wendy, tu viens, je vais me chercher un autre compartiment.

-Mais Lily, je croyais qu'on devait parler ?

-C'est toi Potter qui l'as décrété et j'avais décidé d'être gentille mais finalement je change d'avis et me tire.

-A la revoyure ! Je fais à la cantonnade. Merci mon amie, je souffle à Lily, vraiment sincère.

Nous nous installons dans le wagon d'en face, heureusement vide. Je pourrai donc guetter la venue de Diego-notre-sauveur.

OoOoOoO

-Vous vous êtes décidées à revenir ? Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes, fait mine de s'attrister James.

-Oui, on n'en pouvait plus d'être privées de votre délicieuse compagnie, j'ironise en croquant dans un rouleau de serpent-réglisse qui se tord, tentant d'échapper à ma goumandise.

-On vient chercher nos valises, lui expose sèchement Lily.

-Et vous changer aussi, accessoirement, avance Sirius.

-Ah oui pas faux, on est encore sapées en civiles, je remarque.

Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Sirius Black ! Pincez-moi ! Sectionnez-moi un doigt à la serpe d'or ! Non y'a des limites.

-Quel pervers ! s'indigne Lily.

-Qu'ai-je encore dit ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-C'était purement professionnel, vous n'êtes pas encore en uniforme alors que toi Lily, tu es préfète, se défend becs et ongles Sirius.

-Et du coup tu as pensé qu'on allait se déshabiller devant toi, persifle Lily.

Hihi... arrête, je vais exploser... Merlin qu'elle est conne...et alors la tête de Potter, le regard de mitraillette...

-MOUAHAHAHA !

Bah bravo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, l'autre ? S'étonne Potter.

J'essuie une larme :

-Oh Lily, qu'est-ce que tu es comique !

-Merci, vive les amis, grogne-t-elle.

-Non mais arrête ta parano, les gens ne sont pas tous des vicieux près à te sauter dessus, je ris.

-Ha-ha, je vais me faire dessus, ironise-t-elle.

Pas très sexy devant Jamesounet, tout ça.

-Mais zen, cool, Bouddha, il reste quinze longues minutes de vacances.

-On est dans la panade, on aura pas le temps de se changer, panique-t-elle.

-Allez-y, changez-vous, propose Sirius avec un sourire pervers.

-Toi, la ferme !

-Oula, faut la tenir en cage celle-là, je raille alors que James me jette un regard noir, n'appréciant guère que je parle de la sorte de sa dulcinée.

Je pousse un dernier ricanement, attrape ma valise et sort du compartiment. Je viens de me souvenir que Diego voyage en portoloin cette année, sa tante est prof de divination et pour une fois il voulait profiter de cet avantage. Les voyages en train « l'épuisent ». Genre le mec, un gros flemmard, voulait juste se payer une journée de vacances supplémentaire. Se dorer la pilule sur son transat, voilà ce qu'il sait faire !

OoOoOoO

-Bonjour les enfants, je...

-Enfants ? Mais d'où elle sort celle-là ? Je m'exclame, au plus grand plaisir de la classe.

Je me suis installée au fond de la classe pour qu'elle ne remarque pas tout de suite la jolie jeune fille que je suis. Et puis ici c'est comme une tourelle de contrôle. Tu surveilles. Les gens qui discutent, ceux qui fayotent, ceux qui pioncent... you know everything. YOU'RE THE KING !

-Bonjour mes grands, cela vous convient-il ? Je suis Miss Zoccoli, votre nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal.

…

Non ?

Quelle suprise, nous n'avions pas remarqué. Elle nous en apprend de bien bonnes.

-Plus connu sous le nom de DCFM, économiseur de bave.

-Apprêtez-vous à vivre des cours comme vous n'en avez jamais connu...

-La nouvelle bande annonce des DCFM... vous croyez connaître l'histoire, vous pensez déjà savoir la fin...

-Bon, qui est-ce qui me coupe sans arrêt ?

Silence. Une mouche fait « bzz bzz » en traversant la classe.

-Le nom, ou je sévis pour toute la classe, siffle-t-elle en nous scrutant un à un du regard.

Je me tais. Manquerait plus que je me balance moi-même. Lily me fait du coude en me chuchotant que « si je ne me déclare pas elle le fera toute seule ». Comment je la déteste quoi ! Enquiquineuse comme pas permis ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de lui enfoncer la gueule dans la cuvette des chiottes, histoire de la mater un peu.

-Moi, je lance dignement avant que d'autres me devancent.

-Ah ? Et qui est ce « moi » ?

-Elisabeth d'Angleterre, madame, je clâme avec sérieux indicible alors qu'elle me fixe d'un regard noir.

Soudain, elle retrouve le sourire.

-Eh bien Lizzy, vous avez avalé un clown ce matin ?

-Juste des oeufs et des toasts madame.

-Vous n'êtes pas cannibale, voilà qui me rassure. Ai-je l'autorisation de poursuivre mon cours ?

C'est bien gentil de me demander mon autorisation, mais si je dis non elle se casse ? Ca m'étonnerait.

-Bien sûr Madame, je lui réponds d'un ton mièvre.

-Je ressemble à une vieille peau ? Non ! Alors appelez-moi Mademoiselle.

Effectivement, elle est plutôt canon la nouvelle prof. Elle porte une robe de sorcière très bien ajustée qui moule ses formes et je puis vous assurer que sa gorge est pigeonnante. De longs cheveux noirs et brillants lui descendent au bas du dos, et ses yeux noirs sont soulignés de khôl. Je lui donnerais entre vingt-cinq et trente ans.

En y regardant bien, tous les mecs de la classe semblent subjugués par la prof. Attends que je me frotte les yeux, y'a les mecs en effet, mais pas que ! Alex, une nana super bizarre qui a des nippes de mec et la coupe de ch'veux qui va avec ! Et ben y'a une flaque juste devant elle. Elle salive tellement en zieutant la prof ? Y'a un moment faut arrêter, Miss Zocco est très... pulpeuse, mais de là à créer une innondation, je dis non.

Et Noé me soutient, avec toutes les grèves qu'il se paye, il peut ! Vous croyez qu'il sauve tout le monde des eaux ? Et ben non, attendez donc que je vous démystifie l'affaire.

Noé il travaille trente-cinq heures par semaine et pas une de plus. Les heures supp' il s'en carre, il peut être au milieu d'un raz-de-marée, des vagues plus hautes que la mère d'Hagrid peuvent être en train de déferler sur les cocotiers et les villageois pas plus hauts que des billes, il en a rien à branler à dix-huit heures il se taille, repos bien mérité et madame l'attend à la maison.

La pâtée n'attend pas.

Merde, voilà que je me mets à déballer la vie privée d'un ami proche. On se rebranche chez Zocco.

-...Aura un duel à chaque cours, et à la fin de l'année nous élirons le vainqueur. Des questions ?

-Oui, moi, répond James les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Oui je vous écoute ?

-C'est quoi votre p'tit nom ? L'interroge Sirius avec l'air du parfait dragueur.

-Ce sera Mademoiselle pour vous, monsieur.. ?

-Sirius, mamzelle.

-Hum, je suppose que vous êtes le Black dont on parle tant. J'ai eu des remontées des professeurs, fait la prof, que le charme chaud bouillant de Sirius n'émoustille pas.

Elle est forte !

-Je sais que je suis très populaire à la table des profs, Minerva est folle de moi.

La classe éclate de rire. Ce mec est complètement débile ou quoi ? Que signifie cette effronterie ? Où est passé le respect aux aînés ? Poubelle ?

-Je me renseignerais mais il y a des limites, même pour les cougars, rétorque-t-elle, pince sans rire.

-Insinuriez-vous que je ne suis pas séduisant ? Fait mine de s'offusquer Black en fronçant les sourcils.

-Là n'est pas la question mon petit. Maintenant tu te tais ou tu vires de mon cours.

En fait, je crois que je l'aime bien. Elle a du répondant, c'est certain. Nous allons passer une année du tonnerre ! Lily, elle, semble moins l'apprécier. Eh oui, son James d'amour la bouffe du regard, comme les trois quarts des mecs -plus une fille- de la classe, d'ailleurs.

A la réflexion, je suis juste verte en pensant à MON Sirius faire du gringue à cette salope.

-Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir travailler. Un petit débriefing sur les créatures vues l'année dernière ne vous fera pas de mal. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les inféri ?

Lily lève immédiatement la main. Elle n'est pas la meilleure de la classe pour rien.

-Oui, miss... ?

-Evans, mademoiselle.

-Ah, j'oubliais, mettez un parchemin avec votre nom devant vous les enfants, ça me facilitera la tâche. Allez-y miss Evans.

-Les inféri sont des cadavres d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants réanimés par les pratiques d'un mage noir, nous explique Lily.

-Intello ! S'exclame James.

Lily lui jette un regard noir et James semble semble soudain très intéressé par la fenêtre.

-Et maintenant, comment se débarrasse-t-on d'un inféri ?

-Mais madame, c'est trop duuuur, gémit un élève.

-C'est faux mon cher Monsieur Carter, avec un peu de bonne volonté on y arrive. Tout est facile, il suffit de tra...

Elle s'interrompt au milieu de sa phrase, la bouche ouverte, en état d'attente, comme si on allait dire la « chose » tous joyeusement en coeur. Ca se voit qu'elle débute dans le métier, sinon elle saurait que nous, travailler, ça nous passe par dessus.

Vexée, Zocco commence à nous résumer tout ce que nous devrions savoir sur les inféri mais que ces « deux mois de vacances infernaux nous ont repris aussi sec ». Aussitôt, l'attention de la classe retombe. J'entreprends de raconter mes vacances à ma voisine de droite, Alice, puisque Lily à ma gauche écoute avec attention les dires de la prof.

-En gros, pour que mon cours vous intéresse, il faut que je me colle un nez rouge sur la figure ? S'exclame-t-elle soudain en frappant du poing contre son bureau, faisant voler sa bague basse qualité sur la tronche de Servilus.

Pas de bol pour lui.

Et à nous de râler. Elle ne va pas nous lâcher, la Zoccoli. Heureusement la sonnerie retentit, nous pouvons rejoindre Slughorn et ses confortables cachots.

-Hep hep hep, nous retient-elle en nous voyant préparer nos sacs. Ressortez plumes et parchemins, nous n'avons pas encore terminé. C'est moi la cloche ici !


	3. Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles**

-Ah, je savoure déjà cette merveilleuse année qui s'annonce, soupire Alice Johnson les yeux dans le vague.

Elle touille sans véritable conviction sa souplette de citrouille.

-Le Franck te fait toujours autant d'effet à ce que je vois, je commente.

-Il est tellement... beau, drôle, gentil, intelligent !

-Tu relègues l'intelligence à la quatrième place ? Relève Lily en haussant un sourcil.

-Mouaha, tu avoueras que c'est pas pour son QI de moule qu'elle est tombée sous son charme.

Sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, je me prends une baffe.

-Oh, pardon ! S'excuse hypocritement Alice, tandis que je frotte ma joue douloureuse.

Sale garce ! Non mais elle se croit où ? Je lui cause juste pour parfaire les relations sociales de mon personnage, en dehors du rôle elle n'est rien, alors qu'elle ne vienne pas m'emmerder.

-J'ai touché la corde sensible ? Je fais, tout en lui balançant le contenu de mon verre d'eau à la figure.

Lily lui lance un sortilège de séchage rapide. Et merde !

-Franck est très intelligent, réplique l'autre l'air très sûre d'elle.

-Mais oui, et moi je suis amoureuse de Servilus ! Je m'exclame, fort peu discrètement, m'attirant les regards de plusieurs personnes.

-Qui est amoureuse de Servilus ? Demande James Potter d'une voix blanche.

Je saute sur l'occasion pour lui créer une petite frayeur :

-Lily est raide dingue de ce mec, ça se voit pas ?

Potter sentit des sueurs froides lui couler dans le dos. Balzary était-elle dans le vrai ? Lily, SA Lilounette, pouvait-elle s'être amourachée d'un nez crochu comme Servilus Rogue ? Il lui fallait en avoir le coeur net.

-Lily, c'est vrai ?

La pauvre ne sait plus où se mettre, elle rougit comme un fruit des bois et me lance un regard sombre. M'en fout, faut bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose la Lily. Là en l'occurence, elle me sert de jouet que je peux faire changer de couleur à ma guise. Y'a qu'à demander ça rougit, ça pâlit, ca verdit, même (merci zonko et tes farces et attrapes !), je peux aussi l'enfermer dehors par moins vingt et on se retrouve avec une Lily bleue, donnant le tempo avec sa machoire.

-Youhou, Lily, tente Potter en agitant sa main.

-Oh, fiche moi la paix !

-Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec James, lui propose aimablement Sirius Black, à côté de celui-ci.

Je lui jette un long regard et admire son physique. Il pourrait être le frère d'Apollon que ça me choquerait même pas.

-Pour quoi faire, pour qu'il me court après ? Nein, merci bien mais je passe mon tour, s'agite Lily.

Elle n'a pas la lumière à tous les étages, la Lily chérie. Elle ne rêve que d'une chose, qu'il reste à ses pieds pour toujours. Pourquoi le nier, si elle continue le mec pliera bagage et sera parti au petit matin se trouver une nouvelle muse. Oui, faut qu'elle se remue le popotin, si elle veut pas se faire coiffer au poteau par une pétasse au bonnet D.

-Tu exagères, c'est un type bien, continue Sirius sur le même ton, alors que James se rengorge en bombant le torse.

Ca se voit qu'il se force. Je donnerai ma main à Pettigrow que James l'a supplié à genoux de lui chanter ses louanges devant sa belle. De mon coin, je me fends la poire en mettant une main devant ma bouche. Autant jouer mon rôle de meilleure amie qui la soutient à fond.

-Wendy, t'es chiante, râle Lily en me donnant une petite tapette sur le bras.

-Aïe, j'ai mal, j'ironise.

-Pauvre, pauvre enfant, me plaint Alice. Ainsi martyrisée !

-Tu m'éduques mal Lily, continue et je finis à la dass.

Alice éclate de rire et j'affiche un petit sourire satisfait.

Tout-à-coup, la table des gryffondors se fait silencieuse. Bah y'a mort d'homme ou quoi ? Ah ben nan, mauvaise pioche ! C'nest qu'un malheureux serpentard... mais pas n'importe lequel.

-Ma petite Balzary d'amouuur, chantonne une voix grave.

Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami, un grand sourire sur mes lèvres cerise :

-Diego, mon lapin ! Je n'y croyais plus, je lâche, ironique.

Diego Oyhamburu est un serpentard d'origine espagnole aux cheveux bouclés noir d'encre et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, la peau bronzée à souhait, un sourire craquant, un léger accent espagnol qui les fait toutes tomber. Il a un an de moins que moi, c'est un petit jeunot. Alors évidemment, vas-y pour trouver un cours en commun pour bavasser. Résultat : je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois semaines, quand il est venu au Château.

-Oh amourrr, jé t'aime tellement tou sais ! Les mouches dans mon ventre lorsque jé té régarde rire, tes beaux yeux en amande... déclame-t-il avec un accent forcé.

J'éclate de rire à l'entente de « mouches ». Ce mec n'est pas croyable. Je joue tout de même le jeu et bats des cils :

-Oh, Diego !

-Epouse-moi mi amor.

Et ben, il n'y va pas avec le dos de la main morte. Moi non plus.

Je mime l'évanouissement.

Didi lisse sa moustache imaginaire et me réceptionne. Il hausse suggestivement ses sourcils et me renverse vers l'arrière. Je m'accroche à son cou comme si ma vie en dépendait et lève ma jambe gauche avec grâce, l'enroulant autour des siennes.

-Ahem ahem, toussote Lily. Ca devient obscène là.

L'aurais-je choquée ? Enfin, elle se doute bien que nous n'allions pas forniquer comme des animaux devant tant de personnes, un minimum de tenue quand même, on se serait pris une ancienne salle de classe. En plus Didi est comme mon frère, je suis pas pécheresse à ce point. D'ailleurs Merlin que j'adore chaque soir en témoignera. Je me détache de mon frère de coeur avec un clin d'oeil.

-Encore là, toi ? Aboie Potter.

-Y'en a marre, on est pas le centre d'accueil des vipères, grince Sirius.

-Cool les mecs, j'ai le droit de voir ma copine non ?

-Vous sortez ensemble ? S'exclame Alice, sans obtenir de réponse.

-Non, tu la vois APRES le repas, je ne tiens pas à tout dégobiller sur ta cravate verte, crache Sirius.

-Muchas gracias, viva l'ambiance, je marmonne, sentant mes joues prendre une teinte rosée.

Sirius est encore plus beau lorsqu'il est en colère. Ses beaux yeux gris lancent des éclairs et ses sourcils se froncent d'une manière trop craquante.

-Tu viens, on va chez les vipères, me propose mon ami avec un grand sourire.

Je tente de reprendre contenance et jette à la table :

-Ca marche ! Adios, les pitchounes !

-Bon débarras ! Crache Sirius.

J'évite de le regarder car je ne réponderai plus de rien et suis Diego vers la grande table vert et argent. Les serpentards ont l'air tellement heureux de me voir que s'ils entamaient une salsa endiablée, et ben ça m'étonnerait même pas. J'hésite à faire demi-tour. Quitter une ambiance minable pour une ambiance encore plus merdique. Où est l'arnaque, on se demande.

-Mais... ils sortent ensemble ? Questionne Alice dans mon dos, sans comprendre.

-Quel boulet c'te nana, lâche Didi.

Diego, c'est mon meilleur ami en titre, le seul véritable. Avec lui je ne fais pas semblant, je peux rester moi-même, autrement dit sadique et mauvaise langue. Lui et moi sommes les plus grosses commères du bahut. C'est nous qui lançont les rumeurs les plus crapuleuses. Pas étonnant qu'on fasse tous les deux partie du « Ricaneur », le journal top info de Poudlard.

Avec lui je peux enfin me plaindre de mes compagnes de dortoir, avec lesquelles je fais ami-ami durant la journée, faute de mieux.

-Conne comme une bille. Mais je me demandais d'où venait cette profusion d'amour tout-à-l'heure à ma table. Profusion qui m'a d'ailleurs bien emmerdée devant Tu-Sais-Qui...

-AHH ALERTE ALERTE Voldemort est parmi nous ! S'affole faussement l'espagnol.

-On est pas là pour faire le guignole, je lui reproche en lui infligeant un coup de pied. Parle ou maman Oyhamburu n'est pas prête de revoir son gamin.

Diego me jette un regard courroucé. Il se sert du jus de citrouille et commence à boire avec la lenteur d'un escargot, gorgée par gorgée, goutte par goutte. Agacée, je saisis son verre et l'incline de façon à augmenter le débit de jus. Sauf que le pauvre Didi se prend tout dans la gueule et s'étouffe. Il a dû prendre le conduit menant aux poumons pour le conduit aboutissant à l'estomac. Ca arrive à tous, même aux meilleurs. J'attends patiemment qu'il ait fini de tousser et cracher.

-Wendy, petite garce... siffle-t-il.

-L'innocent Diego en a gros sur la patate, je ricane.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

Il me prend trois cheveux et les arrache. Ouille, ça ne fait pas du bien. Mais je ne suis pas dupe :

-C'est ça, tourne encore autour du pot de géranium, je finirai par l'oublier.

-Bon, bon... tu vois la fille là-bas ? Je voulais attiser un peu sa jalousie...

C'est donc ça ! Je scrute la fille en question. Blonde tirant vers le jaune aux bouclettes immondes, yeux indéfinissables à cette distance mais entourés par des lunettes monstrueusement grandes, fagottée comme une sac à patates, pas très gâtée par la nature.

-ELLE ? Non, tout mais pas ça !

Le con s'est entiché de Skeeter.

-Si ma choupinette.

-Nooooon ! Traître ! Judas !

-Si, je suis désolé si ça te fait un choc, mais même si nos caractères sont diamétralement opposés, sa douceur et sa beauté ont eu raison de moi, clâme-t-il, des coeurs plein les yeux.

-Douceur ? Beauté ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-S'il te plait, aide-moi à l'avoir ou je vais finir tricoteur à l'hospice de mémé Ramona.

-Crève !

-Je t'en supplie à genoux !

Effectivement, il se jette à mes pieds et me regarde avec le regard du chat potté.

-Chacun sa merde ! Je rétorque, me sentant déjà faiblir.

-Mia querida, m'achève-t-il, les yeux embués.

-Bon très bien, je vais lui parler.

Il me remercie, fou de joie, alors que je m'approche de la table des Serdaigles.

-Merci ! Me crie-t-il encore une fois, de l'autre bout de la Grande-Salle. Heureusement le bruit ambiant masque un peu son hurlement, parce que vive la réputation...

Rita Skeeter est attablée, en train de siroter paisiblement son thé. Eh ben, y'en a qui se la coule douce... Elle est en pleine discution avec sa voisine de table, sans doute en train de divulguer les derniers potins. Ah pour ça, c'est une concurrente de taille. Seulement, je suis sa boss. Au bureau, c'est MOI qui la commande, et non l'inverse. Elle m'est aussi utile qu'un pot de pissenlits. C'est pourquoi Didi me remerciera, un jour ou l'autre...

-Skeeter ! Je lui crache.

La sue nommée se retourne et hausse un sourcil blasé en m'apercevant.

-Balzary ? Que me vaut ce prestige ?

Je l'attrape par le col de sa robe et lui sussure à l'oreille :

-Tu t'approches encore une fois de mon Diego, j'te démonte la gueule. C'est bien clair ?

-Foutaises ! Je ne l'ai jamais « approché », me contredit-elle, un mèche rebelle lui fouettant le visage.

-And my foot in your ass, il dira aussi ça, je réplique.

-T'es pas nette Balzary, de quoi tu m'causes ?

Elle n'est pas anglophone ? Elle ! Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça, elle va foutre la paix à mon Didi oui ! Je serre mon poing et l'envoie crisser contre ses pare-brises. Me demande si y'avait les essuie-glaces intégrés. Non, parce qu'ils ressemblaient vraiment à des pare-brises. Bon, pas à ceux d'une BM ça c'est sûr. Je dirais plutôt d'une fourgonette bien sale et mal entretenue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les pare-brises ont fait cracbadaboum et Skeety n'a pas l'air contente... normal, elle y voit plus rien. D'un coup de poing j'ai réussi à lui chiper l'un de ses cinq sens. Mais, ne nous vantons pas trop vite, gardons la tête froide. Carglass risque de tout faire foirer. Heureusement, puisqu'ils devront lui remplacer les pare-brises entièrement, elle payera la franchise. Ahhh, elle aurait dû les appeler dès que l'impact est apparut.

-C'est fini oui ! Enchaînez-la, jette Lily à bout de souffle d'avoir couru.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Murmure-t-on.

Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres, rapide comme le serpent. Inquiétante imitation des psychopates sur les paquets de céréales. Hinhin... La Rita est matée, il me reste plus qu'à obtenir le pardon de Diego. Merlin, fais pas ton bourricot et aide moi. Je te prie tous les soirs. Oh-oh... j'entends les boots à talon de McGo qui s'amènent...

-Voilà qui m'étonne de vous Miss ! Vous comprenez bien que je ne puis tolérer une telle marque de violence. Vous me copierez trois-cent fois « je ne porte pas la main sur mes camarades, c'est mal » pour demain.

-Bien madame, c'est entendu, je lui réponds dans l'hypocrise la plus pure.

Elle peut courir jusqu'au Zimbabwe, jamais je ne lui copierai ses « lignes ».

-Allons miss Skeeter, voici vos lunettes, fait McGonagall presque tendrement, en lui tendant sa paire aussi neuve que sortie du magasin.

-Carglass répare, Carglass remplace ! Je ricane.

Les autres ne comprennent pas la vanne. Oui, ici c'est plus carglass mais « reparo ».

-Bonne nuit professeur, la salue Lily, lèche botte à souhait.

-Faites de beaux rêves, j'ajoute pour me faire bien voir.

Lily me traîne par la peau du cou au dortoir. Avant de quitter la Grande-Salle, je jette un oeil à Diego. Le gars est pissé de rire sur sa table (il m'a déjà pardonné ?), les serpents à côté se bousculent pour l'éviter, comme s'il était lépreux. Faut se décoincer les mecs !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vingt-deux heures. Il est tôt, vous en conviendrez. Qui c'est qui dort ? BINGO ! Alice Johnson ! Est-elle la seule ? Non ! Lily y est aussi, dans CE REVE BLEUUU ! Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux... Bref, tout le monde fait un gros dodo.

Seulement moi, voici ce que j'ai reçu il y n'y a pas trois minutes :

« Prête pour piquer une tête ? Ta pote a un pass VIP il me semble... ramène tes fesses et vite. Signé : Casanova»

Le bougre se prend pas pour de la merde. Casanova, qu'il se fait appeler. Bon, je ne vais quand même pas boycotter son invitation si tentante, ce serait du gâchis.


	4. Baignade nocturne

Je me glisse hors de mon lit en me faisant la plus discrète possible et me retrouve devant celui de Lily, juste à côté. Seulement j'ai mal calculé mon coup et me cogne violemment le petit orteil contre ma valise, que je n'ai pas encore pris la peine de défaire. Je sautille silencieusement sur place, à cloche pied en me tenant le genou et en chuchotant rythmiquement « Bobo ! Bobo ! Bobo ! ».

Ma souffrance passée, je me mets en quête de sa robe d'uniforme qu'elle a porté aujourd'hui et qu'elle remettra demain. Elle se cache sur le fauteuil, je le sais, mais ce dernier est tellement grand qu'on perdrait le Big Ben lui même entre ses coussins. Enfin, après un long périple, je retrouve « la chose ».

J'arrache sauvagement le badge de préfet de la robe, la repose sur le monstrueux fauteuil et sort du dortoir à pas de loup, butin en main. Direction le cinquième étage.

-Pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre, crisse des dents Diego, accroché à la porte de la salle de bain des préfets comme si elle allait se casser la gueule sans lui.

-Oui, et ben en attendant c'est moi qui ai le badge, toi tu sers à rien.

Il éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe « affectueusement » les cheveux. Je lui grogne dessus, je déteste qu'on touche à mes tifs, ils sont à moi et rien qu'à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Grince la vieille peau servant de tableau.

-C'est pour prendre un bain, lui répond Diego. On sent pas la rose.

-A cette heure-ci ?

-Oui, nos salles de bains de dortoir sont bouchées, personne ne vous à rien dit ? Vous êtes à la ramasse madame.

-Les petits enculés..., je crois l'entendre dire.

-Pardon ? Je m'offusque en mettant ma main en cornet sur mon oreille.

-Vos badges !

C'est super, depuis que les préfets ont fait entrer tout et n'importe quoi dans la Salle, Dumbledore a renforcé la sécurité. Non content du mot de passe, le tableau recquiert également les badges de préfet. J'ai dupliqué celui de Lily pour mon Didi et quant au mot de passe... ma « best friend forever » parle en dormant. Je l'ai entendu de sa bouche l'année dernière... niark niark.

-Fraicheur des acacias, je lui annonce, pleine de gloire.

Enfin, nous entrons dans la grande et luxueuse salle de bain des préfets, un lieu de bourges. Pourquoi les préfets sont-ils incités à ce point à être propres, alors là bonne question. Je trouve injuste que les préfets, qui sont CHOISIS par le personnel de Poudlard, aient une piscine VIP et pas nous, le peuple. C'est comme s'ils étaient la haute noblesse et nous le pauvre petit tiers état.

Retour au dix-septième, le siècle de Dumby. Vous imaginez, ça se trouve j'ai raison et Dumbledore a réellement trois-cent piges. Il aurait piqué sa pierre à Nicolas, le petit salopard !

Pas besoin d'allumer le chauffage, même dans ce trou perdu d'Ecosse il fait vingt degrés. On se contente d'ouvrir grand les fenêtres, et -ô miracle- le soleil ne s'est pas encore entièrement couché. Du coup on n'allume pas les torches car nous, on sait économiser le bois de nos forêts.

Vous savez le temps qu'ont prévu les météomages pour demain ? Douze degrés. Pluvieux. Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas durer, cette affaire. J'avais beau râler, j'adore les anticyclones.

Diego ouvre les robinets les uns après les autres, mélangeant les différents arômes. Il y en a pour tous les goût : goyave, menthe, noix de coco, caramel, fuit de la passion...bulles baveuses ? Ils ne manquent pas d'imagination. Je me mets en bikini -noir, ça va de soi-, découvrant la tête de Dark Vador, et m'assieds sur les carreaux blancs et frais.

Je fais un bond de trois mètre en voyant une sirène me faire coucou. Tout le monde sait que ces trucs là ne sont pas commodes. Elle glousse silencieusement en se mettant une main devant la bouche, et secoue sensuellement ses cheveux d'or. Glurps, vive la concurrence. Trop bien roulée la sirène... Bon, fausse alerte, la sirène en question n'est qu'un vulgaire tableau.

J'ai vraiment l'air cruche. Mais je ne suis encore qu'une simple touriste, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. On avait prévu depuis longtemps de venir, mais l'occasion, voilà ce qu'il manquait.

Soudain, je me sens attirée vers le ciel. Merlin aurait-il besoin de mes talents ? Et non, désillusion, ce n'est que Diego. Attends, il fait quoi, là ?

-Relâche moi abruti !

-Et hop, à l'eau ! S'exclame-t-il en me jetant comme une merde dans la piscine.

Mmm... l'odeur est succulente, et l'eau fraiche à souhait. Je nage telle une dorade, puis fait la planche sur le dos. Le soleil darde ses derniers rayons sur moi, nous serons bientôt dans l'obscurité. Diego ne tarde pas à me rejoindre au crawl.

-Tu m'as fait bien rire à table, se marre-t-il.

-Ah bon, et qu'ai-je fait pour cela ?

-Tu t'es juste... pff... mouahaha !

-Mais parle ! Je lui ordonne en l'éclaboussant.

Il est chiant, on va pas attendre que les chiens miaulent quand même !

-T'as vraiment cru que je kiffais Skeeter ? S'esclaffe-t-il.

Je suis soulagée, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait perdu la boule. Mais qui aime-t-il dans ce cas ? Je la connais ?

-Bah fallait me le dire avant que c'était pas elle. Comment pouvais-je le rêver, y'a pas marqué madame Irma, je grommelle, vexée.

-Tu m'fais trop rire, j'avais pas du tout désigné la table des Poufsouffle, mais celle des Serdaigles.

Le scoop ! Diego, mon petit Didi, est amoureux d'une intello !

-Qui ? Qui c'est ?

-Mélinda O'Connels, lâche-t-il brusquement.

-Ah, celle-là... et bien sûr, il a fallu que tu choisisses la chieuse de service, celle que je peux pas m'encadrer, je lui reproche.

-Ah, l'amour ne se commande pas, il surgit au gré de Cupidon, et nous autres mortels sommes ses esclaves !

-Mazette, Shakespeare sors de ce corps !

Mon meilleur « ami » me coule, m'imergeant entièrement la tête dans l'eau. Evidemment je bois la tasse, qui malheureusement n'a pas le gôut aussi exquis que son odeur. Enfin, Diego me relâche.

-Alors, tu m'aides ? Me demande-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Je lui crache à la figure toute l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche.

-Tu fais chier Wendy, râle-t-il en s'éloignant de moi à une vitesse fulgurante.

Paré pour être médaillé d'or olympique.

-Tout de suite ! Rolala comme tu prends vite la mouche !

Je nage jusqu'au rebord de la piscine, sors de l'eau et me dirige vers la chaine hifi. Je glisse « land down under » de Men at work dans le tourne-disque. Rien de tel qu'une bonne musique pour se remettre d'aplomb.

-Allez Diego, fais pas la gueule ! Je vais t'aider à la chopper la O'Connels ! Même si t'as aucune chance...

Aussitôt, Diego se tourne vers moi, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ah, il est trop craquant mon meilleur ami, quelle jolie paire nous formons tous les deux !

-A la condition que tu m'aides pour THE beau gosse, je continue.

-Enfin tu te décides ! Pas trop tôt... et d'abord, the beau gosse en titre, c'est moi.

-Et bah vive les chevilles... je maugrée en tournant le bouton « volume » de la chaîne hifi.

Il me gratifie d'un clin d'oeil et sort dégoulinant de la piscine.

-I come from a land down under ! Where beer does flow and men chunder ! Can't you hear, can't hear the thunder ? You better run, you better take cover ! YEAAAH, je chante et me trémousse, étourdie par la musique et les senteurs délicieuses de l'eau.

-Déjà défoncée, alors que tu n'as rien touché, remarque mon ami.

-File moi un joint et laisse moi chanter, je lui ordonne en m'allongeant sur un transat.

Il y en a toute une rangée sous les fenêtres, d'où s'échappe la lueur argenté de la lune venant se refléter sur l'eau immobile de la piscine. Du fait de la pénombre, les murs blancs et bleus sont maintenant gris. Disposés un peu partout, les papyrus, roseaux et palmiers forment des ombres chinoises assez inquiétantes. Le tableau de la sirène accentue l'effet aquatique du tout.

Diego roule un joint alors que j'allume par magie deux petits chandeliers. Je ne suis pas très rassurée et si on doit danser, je veux voir Diego en pleine action et me foutre de lui. Parce que je ne vois pas dans le noir. Je m'enfile pas une poignée de myrtilles et pouf me voilà nyctalope. Ca marche pas comme ça.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Ooooh ! Regarde ! M'intime Diego en désignant quelque chose de son index.

Je découvre un miroir. Un bête miroir. Celui qui repose à la même place, dans ce couloir du cinquième, depuis des années. Celui devant lequel il est logiquement passé tout-à-l'heure pour se rendre dans la Salle-de-bain.

-Mouahaha ! Rigole stupidement Diego en se faisant des grimaces dans la glace.

-Ok Didi, tu as vu un miroir, wahou, époustouflant. On peut y aller maintenant ? Les cachots sont par là.

Visiblement, mon ami a abusé des joints plus que de raison. En même temps quoi de plus normal, l'abruti m'a chapardé toutes mes clopes, j'avais à peine le temps de prendre une taffe qu'il me l'arrachait des mains et se mettait à tirer dessus comme Roger à la chasse à la perdrix. Et mon beauf n'est pas du genre à rentrer les mains vides...

Résultat je suis aussi clean que Monsieur Propre et il a le cerveau complètement retourné, allant même jusquà tirer la langue à un miroir.

-Allez hop, viens, je ris en ébourriffant ses cheveux détrempés.

Nous rejoignons les cachots main dans la main, morts de rire, Diego m'attaquant à coup de chatouilles dans le cou et moi tentant en vain de le repousser.

-Tiens tiens... nos très chers amis, j'entends siffler une voix.

Nous nous figeons, comme pris en faute.

-On... avait rendez-vous ? Je demande à tous hasards, les idées plus très claires surtout après avoir noté la présence de Sirius Black.

-Dans tes rêves Balzary !

-James ! Alors comme ça sans Lily, je redeviens « Balzary » ?

Yé... yé complends pas. No comprendo. Lui aussi il joue aux hypocrites ?

-Je t'avoue bien volontiers que je suis... désappointée, j'ironise, reprenant mon sang froid.

-Quand tu traînes avec de pareilles ordures, t'attends pas à ce qu'on te saute dans les bras, grommelle Sirius.

Mon coeur loupe un battement et je me sens rougir.

-Non mais ! Quelle impudence, je lui sors.

-Mes amis, gazouille Diego, ayant perdu toute dignité.

Lui par contre, il ne se gêne pas pour les prendre dans ses bras. Alors qu'il s'apprête à enlacer tendrement Sirius, celui-ci lui colle une beigne. Diego observe le mince filet de sang couler de son nez sans comprendre.

-Diego ! Je hurle, avant de courir le prendre dans mes bras.

**It's foreeeever, this time I know and there's no doubt in my miiiiind ! Foreeeeever, until my life is thru ! girl I'll be lovin' you forever** !

-T'as une belle droite, je félicite Black tout en tamponnant le nez de Diego avec un mouchoir.

Crédidiou, cet enfoiré de Diego repousse ma main salvatrice tendue vers son visage et se jette férocement sur Sirius. Ravie qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête, je me ronge tout de même les ongles.

-T'abîme pas la marchandise, hein ! Je lui lance.

-T'occupe, grogne-t-il avant de faire une prise de jujitsu et de foutre Sirius à terre.

Celui-ci l'entraîne dans sa chute. Et bien, c'est du propre ! Il ne vont tout de même pas se battre comme des chiffonniers dans ce sombre couloir des cachots ? Juste devant la salle commune des Serpentards ? D'ailleurs, que faisaient les Maraudeurs dans un endroit pareil ? Ils voulaient voir Servilus à poil ? De vrais pervers, un jour ils lui ont baissé le froc dans le parc. Magnifique calbard soit dit en passant.

-Et sinon les mecs, la sorcellerie, vous connaissez ou vous allez continuer à jouer aux gros muscles ? Je leur demande, tenant fermement ma baguette dans ma main.

No reply. Ca fait chaud, très chaud, torride même, au coeur. Allez go go go on va les séparer dans leurs étreintes amoureuses.

-Dis-moi Lulu, t'es chaud pour me donner un coup de main ?

En vérité, ma question n'a servi à rien puisque Remus Lupin s'est déjà jeté dans la bataille, faisant armure de son corps. Et James aussi ! Et Pettigr...oh shit ! Ils sont à quatre contre un.

Oh les malfrats !

-Vous êtes sérieux là ? Je leur lance, mais ils sont trop affairés pour comprendre un traître mot.

J'ai la très agréable impression de planer... aurais-je moi aussi fumer plus que de raison ?

-Rusard ! S'exclame soudain Lupin, en reniflant l'air comme un clebs.

C'est vrai que Ruru pue la crasse et le vieux. Il a du prendre deux bains dans sa vie à tout casser. Mais de là à le « sentir »de l'autre bout du couloir... Lupin a un pif bionic ?

-Oh non, voilà la vieille bique qui se ramène, nous confie Potter, comme un secret qu'on ne doit répéter à personne, en se séparant du groupe.

Je vois déjà un coquart, et un joli, se dessiner sur son oeil gauche. Merlin qu'il est beau. Ses contours sont soignés, sa couleur mauve aux pâles reflets mordorés, parfaite.

-Et c'est mon best qui a fait ça, je clâme en me rengorgeant.

Oups, Ruru a le pas lourd... les murs en tremblent. Pauvres amours ! Bad Ruru, BAD ! Ah, mais j'y pense :

-On se planque ou on attend que les scroutts caquettent ?

-Ohyhamburu ! Ouvre donc cette putain de porte ! Beugle Sirius en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

Diego lui jette un sombre regard et marmonne le mot de passe. Nous pénétrons dans l'antre des serpentards en quatrième vitesse, nous bousculant comme un troupeau de poules devant un renard. Et les plumes volent !


	5. On a forcé la dose

Bonjour boujour ! Le chapitre ci-dessous a été écrit aux petites heures de la nuit donc c'est un petit délire que je me suis fait... A vous de voir si vous aimez !

**Chapitre 5 : On a forcé la dose**

Les Maraudeurs découvrent l'endroit avec un air dégôuté. Pettigrow frôle le mur en pierre et, comme s'il s'agissait de fiente de serpent, retire son veston et le frotte avec son mouchoir. Pfff ! Les autres le regardent d'un air approbateur.

On a le sentiment qu'ils violent intimement l'endroit. Ces Gryffondors n'ont décidément rien à foutre ici. Leur couleur cramoisie jure avec la luminosité verdâtre de la salle. Je suis moi-même de gryffondor me direz-vous. Mais je suis serpentarde de coeur.

Prête à pisser partout pour marquer mon territoire, mon matou y arrive lui. Où trouve-t-il assez d'urine ?

Il lape de l'eau minérale naturelle du ballon des Vosges.

C'est bon pour la santé, essaye et ta peau sera plus douce et ton poil plus brillant. Mon chat il fait son beau devant les minettes grâce à cette flotte. Et puis, entre nous, tu pourras arroser ton jardin à souhait, ce sera le TIEN, la populace chat le reniflera tout de suite.

Arrêtez-moi si vous trouvez mes pensées bizarres.

Je me dirige tranquillement vers un placard, me sers en sifflotant un verre de firewhisky comme si j'étais chez moi, dans mon salon. Au passage, je pique un ou deux biscuits à thé.

J'allume le tourne-disque, fouille possessivement parmi les disques (les aristos écoutent tous Chopin et Mozart...) et trouve ce que je cherchais. Taaaake oooooon me ! Take on me ! Taaake me ooon ! Take on me !

-Tu ferais bien de baisser d'un ton, me conseille Lupin en jetant deux assurdiatos en directions des dortoirs.

-I'll be goooone, in a day or twooooooo ! Je hurle, avant de m'écrouler sur un canapé en cuir vert imitation peau de serpent.

Je fous mes pieds sur la table basse, dégueulassant l'endroit où se tiennent les meetings pro sang-propre.

L'endroit où ils stockent leurs pizzas tout en regardant le match France-Espagne et où la France se ramasse lamentablement comme une grosse merde.

Remarque ils auraient pu, s'ils avaient été moldus. M'enfin ils loupent pas grand chose, les soirées canapé-match ne passionnent pas les foules. Nan, tout le monde rêve d'amour et de grand air, tient prenons comme décors l'Amazonie.

Jane est une jeune fille passive et effacée, un peu intello avec un père bizarroïde qui cause de beaucoup de choses passablement peu intéressantes. Un beau matin ils s'en vont, baluchon sur l'épaule, dans la jungle amazonienne. La couleur verte règne partout, l'environnement est hostile, les bêtes, féroces. D'un coup BAM ! Jane trouve le grand amour avec un homme-singe de la jungle. Cela dit, le singe en question est quand même nommé, Tarzan s'il vous plait madame !

T'en connais combien qui raconteraient cette histoire à la prems personne ? Beaucoup ! Dis moi, tu crois que « jungle speed », et ben c'est une vraie jungle ? Non parce qu'à ce niveau c'est direction les fous. La réponse exacte, c'est tout simplement que le moldu moyen est un flemmard qui le matin pose ses fesses sur le canapé et le soir se traine jusqu'au plumard.

Les sorciers, eux, sont intelligents car ils n'ont pas besoin de se lever pour aller chercher le paquet de chips dans le placard.

Tonton Accio le fait à leur place.

-Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, me propose gracieusement James, une main sur le coeur.

Trop aimable. Je retire mes baskets rouge vif et mes chaussettes noires, m'étire les orteils et fais la morte, la gueule ouverte, sur le sofa. Mes cheveux mouillés humidifient les coussins, grâce à moi ils sentiront bon la noix de coco et la goyave.

Et à ma mort, je serai béatifiée.

-Du coup on fait quoi en attendant qu'Argy et Miss Chieuse aient dégagé le passage ? Nous pose Sirius dans le mile.

-Prenons un peu de repos, propose sagement Panpan.

J'ignore pourquoi, je trouve que Lupin ressemble au lapinou le meilleur pote de Bambi. Et puis tout-à-fait entre nous, entre Pinpin et Panpan y'a pas grande différence. On va pas chipoter pour un échange de voyelles, toutes se valent. Non, au favoritisme !

-Hinhinhin...

Qu'est-ce que ce ricanement ? L'un de mes yeux s'ouvre, et tombe avec étonnement sur un James au dos voûté, un petit sourire carnassier collé à la face. Limite une hache à la main.

SHINING ! VATER IS DE RETOUR ! JACQUES LE FOU !

Tais-toi Tony, tu vas nous faire repérer, je me grince en pensées.

James, ou Jacques, dessine un fier lion sur les murs verdâtres de la Salle Co des serpentards. Ca pour une surprise ! J'ignorais qu'on pouvait faire de l'aquarelle avec sa baguette.

D'un coup, je surprends une ombre passer à pas de loups derrière la fenêtre d'où s'échappent de doux clapotis.

-ON EST CERNES ! Surtout, pas de geste brusque. On n'est plus en sécurité ici, faut qu'on change de planque, je leur apprends d'une voix pâle.

Diego en pisse de rire.

-C'est juste un strangulot ! Croit-il me rassurer.

Je me mets à pleurnicher. J'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'ai peur... et j'ai envie de FAIRE PIPI !

-Sniffe moi ce truc et qu'on en parle plus, rit-il.

-Bordel, mais avec vous la conso ça y va ! S'exclame Sirius.

-Oh, on a juste pris un peu de cannabis, pas de quoi se damner, lui assure Diego.

Avant de trébucher sur une carpette et de bouffer la poussière.

-Allez, on se sniffe tous un rail de coke et on débarrasse le plancher, propose-t-il en se redressant d'un air digne, la cravate de traviole.

Un rail de coke, un café !

-Ce n'est pas bien, l'interrompt Panpan. C'est très malhonnête.

-C'est MAL, on finira tous dans le jacuzzi de Lucifer... je ricane.

-Toi peut-être, moi je suis hétéro donc tu vois je m'en passerais bien...objecte Diego, piqué au vif.

-T'es con.

Rien à ajouter.

J'ai envie de l'embêter. Alors qu'il brandit fièrement son sachet de coke, je l'attrape avec adresse, cours aux chiottes et balance le tout dans la cuvette. Au moment où je tire la chasse d'eau, Diego hurle à la mort. Il pleure ses gallions si durement gagnés. « A la sueur de son front. »

Il est beau mais ses neurones ne sont pas reluisants. J'ai l'atroce impression de confisquer son doudou à un marmot de six piges.

-Les enfants, fait James en frappant dans ses mains, je propose qu'on aille tous se pieuter.

-Excellent, l'approuve Panpan.

-Bonne idée, je tombe de sommeil, baille Diego.

Il me claque les bises, salue la compagnie, et monte les escalier en se frottant les yeux. So cute.

-Voila qui est fait, fait observer Sirius.

-Rusard devrait avoir déserté les lieux, nous apprend Panpan.

Une lumière, ce type.

Sirius passe négligement une main dans ses cheveux, je le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Sa mèche brune indisciplinée qui lui retombe devant les yeux est sublime...Il pourrait en faire la couverture de Vogue.

-On se magne les mecs, nous active Panpan.

-Pas envie de tomber sur Argus, marmonne Pettigrow dans sa barbe.

James fait un bisou sur sa main et la plaque amoureusement sur son tag. Il bombe le torse avec orgueil. Y'a de quoi, la majesté de son lion est à se damner, et ne parlons pas de sa flamboyante crinière brushinguée.

-Tu ferais bien de te remuer les fesses au lieu de faire le fiérot.

Ce n'est qu'un bien maigre conseil.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-CRIMINELS PAR LA DROITE ! CRIMINELS PAR LA DROITE ! COUVRE-FEU DEPASSE ! Je répète : COUVRE-FEU DEPASSE !

Rusard nous course depuis tout-à-l'heure, matraque en l'air. Marre qu'il nous colle au cul.

-Par la gauche ! Hurle James.

On le suit comme si on avait le feu aux fesses.

-Putain fait chier ! Je barris en apercevant Miss Teigne au milieu du couloir, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

On s'arrête net. Elle est toutes griffes dehors, la queue ébourriffée. Elle crache, même.

-Demi tour toute !

Suivant les conseils avisés de James, on se met à courir dans l'autre sens. Pettigrow se prend Ruru en pleine face.

De quelque côté qu'on se tourne, on est coincés !

-Niark niark, vous êtes faits comme des rats. Nous sommes très tard dans la nuit, qui pourrait entendre vos plaintes ? Qui pourrait soupçonner, demain au petit jour, découvrant vos corps démembrés, un honnête gens comme moi ?

-Ruru, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! Vous valez mieux que cela. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faite le pour votre fille ! Faite le pour Miss Teigne !

-Trop tard ma petite, mes pulsions me reprennent.

…

Finalement, Rusard nous enlève dix points chacun. Lily va tirer la tronche.

-Je vous ai à l'oeil mes mignons, allez ZOU ! Au plumard !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je roupillais bien au chaud dans mon lit quand...

-MON BADGE ! CREDIDIOU DE CREDIDIOU !

On va la faire courte, tu vas te foutre ton badge dans la gueule, t'étouffer avec, et me foutre la paix.

-AU VOL ! AU VOL ! ON M'A DEPOSSEDEE DE MON UNIQUE BIEN !

-Faut pas pousser pépé dans le puit, il risque la noyade, je râle de ma voix rauque du matin.

Je prends le spray « haleine fraiche au saut du lit » trônant fièrement sur ma table de nuit et m'en pchit dans la bouche. Merlin, ça débouche les tuyaux.

C'est pas que je sens de la bouche le matin, mais ma petite coquetterie m'a déjà valu des flots de compliments de gens jaloux qui croient que c'est naturel.

Pour parfaire les pouvoirs du spray, je gobe un chewing-gum à la menthe qui m'arrache la gueule et saute gracieusement, telle une gazelle, hors de mon lit.

Lily a foutu un bordel pas possible. Merci pour la piaule.

-Mon badge... lâche-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux.

-Ma Lily, tout va s'arranger tu verras. Tiens, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir dans la salle de bain ?

Lily s'accroche au symbole d'espoir que je suis, me colle deux bises et court vérifier, prise d'un doute affeux, le tuyau du lavabo.

-Hinhin... je ricane, en sortant le badge luisant de ma poche.

J'ai oublié de le rapatrier hier soir.

Je le pose bien en évidence sur son oreiller, et part en sifflotant dans la salle de bain.

-Lilou j'ai besoin de place pour mettre Bertrand.

-Qué ?

-Mon rouge-à-lèvre ! Bertrand !

C'est très pratique de donner un nom à ses affaires, c'est plus court. Je sors Bertrand de sa trousse, et l'applique soigneusement sur mes lèvres. Sa belle couleur rubis me fait craquer. Et l'odeur de fraise n'en parlons pas, j'ai juste envie de tout bouffer comme une carotte.

-Ca alors ! Mon badge ! S'exclame Lily, très surprise, de la pièce à côté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En attendant qu'Alice sorte de la salle de bain et que je puisse m'habiller (la pouf m'a foutue à la porte à peine Bertrand posé), on décide de se sociabiliser un peu. Direction Salle Co. On descend à peine les escaliers que :

-Salut Lily ! Bien dormi ?

J. POTTER, poète transit d'amour, pour vous servir.

-Oui merci, toi par contre, t'as l'air d'avoir la tête dans le chou.

Effectivement il a des poches grandes comme des valises sous les yeux. Ajoutez les binocles, le résultat est d'un moche ! M'étonne pas que Lily hésite avant de lui faire savoir son amour. Et puis c'est quoi ces tifs ? Il a mis la main dans la prise pour se réveiller ?

-J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit, c'est pour ça.

Affligeant de nullité.

-En gros Lily est la reine de tes cauchemars, vu la tête que tu te payes, je ricane.

Je croise le regard amusé de Sirius, allongé sur un canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Héhé, au saut du lit il est encore mieux. Et en pyjama en plus, alors là on atteint le Graal.

Vous savez, les gens ne se gênent pas dans la Salle Commune, ils descendent en slip petit bâteau le dimanche matin après la bringue.

-Jolie la robe de chambre, me sort Sirius, sarcastique.

Elle est noire, mais elle reste une robe de chambre et ses fabriquants ne voulaient pas la laisser peinarde et l'ont affublée de petites cerises ridicules. Je dénonce.

-Merci, ton pyjama de tôlard n'est pas mal non plus.

Orange. Comme celui de mon père. On a des photos de lui et ses potes bagnards sur le mur du salon, le pouce en l'air, le pyjama orange trop petit laissant entrevoir la brioche. C'est pas beau à voir.

-C'est pas le tout de bavarder, mais les cours commencent dans vingt minutes et j'ai faim, réclame Lily.

-En plus on est mardi et le mardi c'est PANCAAAAKES !

-C'est bien Alice, c'est bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après que les Maraudeurs et moi ayons sauter dans nos robes, nous marchons main dans la main en direction de la Grande-Salle, Lily se faisant sexuellement harceler par James.

-Ta robe te va super bien, et tes ballerines laissent entrevoir la magnificience de tes mollets blancs et fermes... déclame-t-il théâtralement en s'installant sur le banc en bois.

Elle lui colle une tarte.

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Une vraie tarte au fromage blanc et frais, quel gâchis ! Aux Bruyères on appelle ça un banquet quand une bonne tarte est posée sur la vieille table de la cuisine. C'est le père Balzary qui coupe devant la tablée qui scrute ses moindres gestes, et gare si un bout est plus petit que l'autre. Ensuite ça dégénère, on se bat pour les miettes.

Mon frère, quand il est là, fait toujours croire que je vole dans le garde-manger parce que je me « porte bien ». C'est n'importe quoi, c'est juste à cause de Poudlard. Je fais mes réserves pendant l'année pour survivre l'été. Enfin, on ne meurt pas de faim non plus, mais c'est quand même un sacré régime. Dommage que ça ne me donne pas un ventre extra plat. Après, je dis pas que je suis une baleine. Quand même, je soigne mon apparence. Je dis juste que je fais pas une taille mannequin.

Et vous savez pas le pire, ils me traitent de sale riche égoïste, parce que pour nous se bien porter signifie avoir du pognon. C'est quoi le délire ? Je profite juste de la bonne chair présente devant moi trois fois par jour, je vais pas piquer le rôti de porc, le foutre dans un sac et leur envoyer par hibou. C'est incorrect envers les elfes qui cuisinent.

Bref, je fais remarquer à Potter et Lily que leur attitude est inexcusable.

-Dois-je comprendre que je dois me rabattre sur les pancakes ?

James se débarbouille et engloutit tout ce qu'il peut de crème.

-T'en veux ? Me propose-t-il en tendant vers moi une main toute fromagée.

-Non, je n'en ferai rien...tu fais chier Potter !

Je soupire et me tartine un pancake de marmite.

-Tu engueuleras ta copine, moi j'adore le fromage blanc, me confie Sirius à côté de moi en se servant du jus de citrouille.

-A cause d'elle on crêve de faim, je renchérie pour me mettre dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il me regarde de traviole. C'est vrai que la table menace de craquer sous la pile de vivres.

-Hé, mais ça nous fait un point commun dis-moi ! Je m'écrie pour dissiper le malaise.

-Ca alors ! On apprécie tous les deux la tarte au fromage blanc ! Voilà de quoi alimenter une bonne conversation, ironise-t-il.

-C'est toi qu'a commencé, d'abord... je marmonne alors qu'il se détourne et tape la discute à Panpan.

Merci, bravo « clapclap », je me sens beaucoup mieux. N'empêche il m'a adressé deux fois la parole depuis ce matin, nos rapports évoluent, et ce grâce à hier soir.

Penser à remercier Diego.

Eventuellement lui racheter de la cocaïne. Je suis navrée de lui avoir flanqué son précieux aux chiottes, maintenant il me fait la tête. Quoique c'est légèrement au dessus de mes moyens. Tant pis au pire je vais m'endetter jusqu'à mes cinquante ans.

Racheter un Bertand numéro trois, le deuxième est bientôt vide. Pfff, je vais devoir taper dans l'argent de mes études, Gaga va me tuer.

C'est tout ?

Ah non, il manque mes clopes et mon nécessaire à joint. L'herbe vendue à la Tête de sanglier n'est pas de très bonne qualité mais bon marché, ce qui m'arrange. Abelforth est un dealer de talent, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

La liste des commissions achevée, je fais de l'oeil à Diego qui est entouré de futur mangemort. Il ne me voit pas et dit un mot à Servilus.

A Servilus.

Ils éclatent de rire, et Diego lui adresse une chaleureuse bourrade. Je le fusille du regard et lui jette un miel pops au visage. Je m'aide d'un bon wingardium et la céréale tombe en direction de sa tête.

Il ouvre la bouche, la gobe et mâchouille, le pouce levé à mon adresse avec un sourire narquois.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à lui donner la becquée.

-Ils font la gueule les serpy, ricane Potter.

-Ton beau lion leur a moyennement plu, se marre Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Maintenant, la question est : aura-t-il droit à une petite review de votre part ? Serez vous généreux aujourd'hui, contribuant au bonheur d'une pauvre fille comme moi, ou m'ignorerez vous, ignoble personnage que vous êtes ? La balle est dans votre camp mes amis... _

_(PS : C'est pas moi qui ait écrit ça ! Le clavier a écrit tout seul par l'opération de Merlin !)_


	6. Rédac' chef adjointe

_Hello ! Dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin comprendre le titre de cette fiction qui est pour le moins.. bizarre. En espérant que ça vous plaira... : _

**Chapitre 6 : Rédac' chef adjointe**

Une semaine plus tard, je me balance sur ma chaise en soupirant d'ennui. Quelques élèves écrivent frénétiquement sur leur parchemin, moi je me contenterai d'une copie de celui de Lily. Celle-ci est aujourd'hui installée pile sous le nez de la prof. Je suis restée prudemment au fond. Je joue même la carte de la solitude. Heureusement que les Maraudeurs juste devant moi s'offrent à mon regard. Ma place est stratégique.

Sirius se balance sans-gêne lui aussi, la tête tournée vers James de telle sorte que je peux admirer son profil. Ses cheveux brun foncé retombent avec une élégance désinvolte sur ses yeux gris. Je sens toubillonner les papillons dans mon ventre.

-Intéressons-nous à présent à la différence entre les inféri des lacs et ceux des marais. Car OUI, la différence existe ! En effet, selon la loi de Spielman, infériologiste célèbre pour son ouvrage détaillé au délice, « les inféri pour les nuls », au éditions Latête, les inféri des lacs seraient...

-On s'en fout ! Lâche James.

Enfin un garçon courageux, qui dit tout haut ce que les autres pensent tous bas. Celui-ci croise le regard mécontent de Lily, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et balance à la prof avec l'air de l'homme studieux :

-Lucius Malefoy m'embêtait avec ses histoires de coeur madame. Il me déconcentre !

J'ai rien dit. Malefoy est à l'autre bout de la classe. La prof se tape le front d'un air affligé, mais garde le silence.

-J'hallucine ! Le mec se paye votre tête et vous laissez couler ! Bientôt, il vous jettera par la fenêtre et vous lui direz merci !

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous Balzary. Le jour où vous aurez votre diplôme en poche on en reparlera autour d'un thé camomille.

-Mais !

J'aime pas le thé camomille.

-Pas de discution. Prenez le parchemin que je vous ai distribué tantôt, et lisez nous à partir de « la différence majeure réside, selon des études poussées sur le sujet ». Allez allez, on se dépêche.

-Mais Madame ! Attendez, j'ai pas reçu ce foutu parchemin ! Je proteste.

-C'est l'autre face que celle que vous tenez entre les mains, m'apprend-elle, énervée, alors que les autres me huent.

James et Sirius se retournent et éclatent de rire.

-Ah, autant pour moi, dis-je tout en retournant sèchement ma feuille.

Un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons...

-TRAVAUX PRATIQUES !

Je sursaute, tout comme mes petits camarades.

-Moi aussi je me tourne les pouces. Vous croyez quoi, que je me lève le matin et « chouette, ce soir je vais me farcir les septième G/S ! » ?

O ma gad ! On l'ennuie !

-Un petit massage madame ? Ca détend les muscles.

-Durcell, vous me fatiguez. Prenez la porte.

John Durcell, un gryffondor avec des muscles impressionnants, soulève la porte et se tire avec.

Je me frotte les yeux, incrédule.

-Dreamer ! You know you are a dreamer ! Je chantonne la chanson de supertramp.

-On va s'avancer sur les duels de la semaine prochaine. Vous, Balzary !

Je la fixe, les yeux comme des boules de loto.

-Moi ? Je fais en portant la main à ma poitrine.

-Oui, vous ! En duel avec... bon, un fortiche, pour vous calmer... monsieur Potter !

Non, pas lui ! Il va me lyncher. La prof me jette un regard appréciateur, savourant sa vangeance.

-Vous auriez mieux fait de me coller, je siffle entre mes dents.

-Oh, on se serait moins marrés, me répond-elle négligement en se polissant les ongles.

-Bon courage ma vieille, me sort Lily alors que j'avance vers l'estrade en carrant les épaules.

OoooOoOoOoO

Et bah bravo, me voilà à l'hosto, un bras dans le plâtre. Ca ne va durer que deux heures mais j'ai mal, très mal. Aux oreilles, surtout.

-Petit crétin ! Toujours à jouer au bellâtre !

-Mais...

-Moche comme un poux en vérité !

-Ah non, je...

-Les pieds sont intelligents, ils savent marcher ! Le cerveau par contre il râme encore...

-Mon cerveau se porte très...

-Ils sont chiants, hein ? Je sors au reste des Maraudeurs.

Eh oui, ils se sont portés à mon chevet. Comprenez, Lily est avec moi et Potter tenait à s'excuser auprès d'elle (et moi je pue ?) et bien sûr les marauds l'ont accompagné.

A mon plus grand plaisir.

-Oui, ils pourraient se disputer ailleurs, m'approuve Remus.

Je trouve qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus lui et moi. Je me réjouis d'être en si bons termes avec le garçon d'honneur de mon mariage futur.

-Mais ils vont bien ensemble, on peut au moins leur accorder ça, je minaude.

-Oui, James se pâme d'amour pour elle depuis si longtemps ! Tu penses donc qu'ils ont une chance ?

-Bien que je ne sois pas experte en la matière...

Reniflement dédaigneux de Sirius. Ou je rêve ?

-...tout me porte à croire qu'effectivement, Lily a un petit penchant pour lui. Et Potter par ci et Potter par là, on se le fade toute la journée !

-Quand je vais lui dire ça, se réjouit-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Entremetteur le Lupin ? Je sors un paquet de clopes de mon sac, et en allume une. Je lui en propose une mais il refuse aussitôt. Je ricane.

-Lunard ? J'en ai ma claque on se casse, lui ordonne Sirius.

-On attend Cornedrue au moins, essaye de le tempérer Lupin.

-Il survivra, lâche-t-il, énervé.

Euh... ok ?

-Mais restez, je vous en prie... j'ai besoin de soutien, quel qu'il soit, en cette terrible épreuve, je leur suggère en désignant mon bras.

-Et Ohyhamburu ? Il est plus là ? Sa dernière cuite l'a achevé ? Grince Sirius.

-Oh non, ça c'était la semaine dernière, il est à nouveau sur pied !

-Le morveux se défile alors... dit-il, déçu.

Rolala ! Juste pour un an de moins ! Ca va c'est plus un gamin... enfin si, il en a encore le comportement, mais techniquement il a seize piges...

-C'est-à-dire que soixante-sept gallions, dix mornilles et trois noises sont parties aux chiottes par ma faute, je récite avant de tirer sur ma cigarette.

-La Mimi doit bien s'éclater la gueule, raille Sirius.

J'étouffe un ricanement.

-Ca coûte une blinde ces trucs là, je râle en expirant la fumée.

Sirius éclate de rire en penchant la tête en arrière. Trop mignon.

-Ton mec est vraiment puérile, se moque-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je ressens comme une boule dans mon estomac. Glurps, moi ou comment perdre mes moyens à cause d'une paire de globes oculaires braqués sur moi. Je prie Merlin, me fais un rapide signe de croix et réponds, toute rouge :

-Je suis d'accord c'est pas une lumière mais..., je me coupe. D'abord c'est PAS mon mec !

Je n'aurais jamais mes chances avec lui s'il croit que je sors avec Didi ! D'énervement, je fais tomber ma clope.

Le lit s'enflamme.

Je me lève en jurant aux grands dieux. Sirius lance calmement un sort et se marre tandis que les draps fument, le feu éteint. Piquée à vif, mon orgueil ne se laisse pas abattre.

-Crétin, je lui sors.

-Oulala, Balzary s'énerve, je ferai bien de filer à l'anglaise, ricane-t-il.

Sur les nerfs, je lui envoie un paquet de chocogrenouilles à la figure.

-Merci, fait-il en les attrapant au vol et en déballant une.

-Tu m'as fait perdre mes CHOCOGRENOUILLES ! Je hurle.

Faut pas m'arracher ma bouffe sinon je deviens méchante.

-C'est qu'elle va mordre ! Ris Sirius. Tiens, voilà tes précieuses.

Je les lui arrache des mains et les sert contre mon coeur.

-Fais dodo, mon petit choco-euh, fais dodo t'auras un BON POINT ! Sussure James.

Les autres sont écroulés. James, lui, se sent plus pisser.

Je pousse un hurlement de rage et les chasse hors de mon lit de mort.

-Tout le monde se casse ! Y'a plus rien à voir ici ! DEBLAYEZ !

-A plus Wendy ! Me sort Lily la bouche en coeur, alors que je me rassois sur mon lit dont le drap est maintenant fiorituré d'un trou.

La pomme fraiche va pas me louper.

-Bon rétablissement belle-soeur !

-Hinhin... bien sûr petit frère, y'a encore du boulot...je grince en tirant d'un coup sec sur mes rideaux.

Potter me fait rire. Et puis, entre nous, je ne considère pas Lily comme une soeur mais plutôt comme mon emmerdeuse personnelle.

-Miss Balzary, vous pouvez partir... me murmure une voix douce au creux de l'oreille.

-Encore un peu, je grogne.

Je me blottis davantage dans mon beau lit blanc. Plongée dans le sommeil, j'en oublie le trou causé par le micro-incendie dont m'a sauvé Sirius le Saint.

-Il vous reste vingt minutes pour dîner, m'apprend l'infirmière, mon plâtre à la main. Et vous êtes comme neuve.

Je sursaute. J'ai faim, très faim. Monstrueusement faim.

-R'voir, je fais en évacuant l'infirmerie en vitesse.

Elle m'a pas vue filer la bougresse !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard, assise derrière mon bureau du QG du journal de Poudlard, je dodeline de la tête en écoutant la RITM qui passe en ce moment-même california dreamin' des mamas and the papas.

-Skeeter ? Apporte-moi une tasse de café... je sussure à ma bien aimée.

Bouboucle me défie du regard, l'air revêche. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de se rebeller contre la hiérarchie, moi. Je vais la ROSSER.

-Skeeter ? Ohé ? T'es sourde ? Les invalides on en veut pas, ici.

-Quoi... marmonne-t-elle.

. é, je lui ordonne en hachant bien mes mots.

-Non ! S'insurge-t-elle.

-Très bien. Je me sens d'humeur à rédiger la chronique sur les faits divers.. en plus de la mienne. Tu peux disposer Skeeter, on a plus besoin de toi.

Un éclair blond file devant moi.

-Voilà ta tasse !

Skeeter se rassois derrière son bureau miteux à côté du mien. La différence entre les deux est jouissive... Le mien est en verre, le sien en bois moisi, j'ai une machine à écrire, elle a un rouleau de parchemin, j'ai une tonne de livres à disposition, elle a « le journalisme pour les nuls », j'ai un miroir branché sur Diego, elle a un miroir pour voir ses bouboucles... et le meilleur : j'ai une plaquette en or massif marquée « rédactrice en chef adjointe » et la sienne, très moche, la dit simple « journaliste ».

Les joies de la hiérarchie... Malheureusement, toute cette opulence n'est pas à moi mais au journal.

-Wendy ! M'interpelle le miroir.

-Qué passa Diego ?

Il a finalement réussit à me pardonner d'avoir jeter son sachet à la cuvette. Ca tombe bien parce que je n'aurais jamais pu lui rembourser.

-La dernière, d'Evans et Potter, rape-t-il avec les gestes de la parfaite racaille des villes.

Je souris. Ce mec est vraiment le dernier des abrutis. Mais il est marrant. Son visage disparaît et laisse place au couloir de métamorphose. Son miroir de poche à la main, il se rapproche du couple Povans. Je repousse ma tasse d'espresso et bois à la place mon écran, très intéressée.

-Lily ? Je peux te parler ? Questionne Potter, plein d'espoir contenu.

-Encore ? C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine ! Répond Lily, sur les nerfs.

-Cette fois c'est important !

-Non Potter, je ne veux rien savoir, réplique sèchement Lily.

-Alors voilà, je me lance, continue Potter, sourd à son veto. Lily Evans, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Le coeur battant, James regardait avec inquiétude sa dulciné. Allait-elle accepter l'amour qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau ? Ou repartirait-il bredouille, avec seuls ses yeux pour pleurer ?

-Ouii, je veux bien sortir avec toi, minaude Lily.

-J'LE SAVAIS ! J'LE SAVAIS ! Hurle Potter en applaudissant.

-Dans le parc et vous foutre dans le lac toi et tes lunettes, termine Lily, un sourire sadique sur la face.

Le coup de pute ! Hinhin... elle va encore nous faire de la pub pour Potter, la marque de croquettes pour Calmar.

-Merci mon Didi, tout est dans la boîte ! Je fais avant de raccrocher le miroir.

-Balzary ! Mon café je te prie ! Quémande mon boss.

-Tout de suite Elliott, je ronronne en courant à la petite kitchenette.

Le Q.G de notre petit journal du bahut est tellement confortable ! Nous avons à disposition une énorme salle de travail avec des tas de bureaux et un coin cuisine aux placards bien remplis.

Les activités du journal on reprit aujourd'hui, lundi huit septembre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh my god ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! S'écrie Lily devant son bol de corn flakes.

-Qui ça, John Harvey Kellogg ?

-Mais non abrutie ! Le connard qui a rédigé cet article !

-Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de me gueuler dessus... je grogne.

Elle cache bien son jeu derrière ses bonnes manières, mais quand elle se sent à l'aise, ça y va les vulgarités.

-Non mais lis un peu ça : James et Lily, les nouvelles aventures de Povans.

Je recrache sous forme de bouillie ma bouchée de céréales. Dégoûtant, yes. Mais Sirius n'a rien vu, alors tout roule ma poule.

-Lily aurait-elle enfin succombé au charme ô combien profond du beau et narcissique James Potter ? En effet, la préfète-en-chef semble avoir fait l'aquisition d'un nouveau blush pour le moins étrange... est-il normal qu'il n'apparaisse qu'en présence de son homologue masculin ? Nos deux compères passent énormément de temps ensemble, du fait de leurs nouvelles fonctions... cette soudaine proximité aurait-elle ravivé la flamme de James ? Aurait-elle déclenché l'amour éperdu de Lily ? Mais alors, pourquoi ces refus répétés ? C'est ce que nous allons tenter de comprendre, appuyés par des exemples concrets recueillis par nos informateurs..., lit Alice d'une petite voix aiguë.

Lily, rouge pivoine, lui arrache le journal des mains.

-Cette feuille de chou est vraiment ridicule, Dumbledore devrait en interdire la publication, critique-t-elle.

-Oh oui, cette mascarade est grotesque ! Je lui mettrais bien son journal où je pense, à ce «Judas en robe à fleur», je fais mine de la soutenir, la bouche en cul de poule.

Judas, c'est moi. Traîtrise ? Je connais. Depuis sept ans que je joue les bonnes soeurs, personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte de ma double indentité. Je suis passée maître dans l'art de la tromperie. Je vends mes amis aux plus offrants, leur confiant tous leurs petits secrets... ce journal me rapporte pas mal d'argent.

Le journal est sponsorisé par Dumbledore lui-même. C'est lui qui paye l'édition. Ensuite vient l'argent de la gazette, qui sélectionne par là même ses futurs journalistes. Cet argent sert aux installations. Ma machine à écrire est un cadeau de la gazette, on peut voir ça comme ça.

Les salaires eux, sont attribués en fonction du nombre d'exemplaire vendu. Comme ça ne suffit pas toujours, il faut bien avoir un deuxième apport. C'est là qu'interviennent les sous-fifres. Ils payent leur cotisation chaque mois. Skeeter en est l'exemple même. Les doués et ceux qui savent se faire respecter sont récompensés, les autres payent. C'est tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est cruel, oui. Pauvre petite Rita, pauvre petite chose abandonnée à son sort.

Je vais percer et elle va rester pour toujours une journaliste médiocre qui sert les biscuits.

Après, faut modérer son enthousiasme, je suis pas non plus Crésus. J'ai droit à vingt gallions par mois, c'est pas non plus l'or qui me tombe du ciel. Je dois déjà enlever cinq gallions pour les clopes. Sept pour la « contribution familiale ». Et le reste, enfin, c'est pour moi.

Et rappelons aussi le moment où j'ai commencé à ne plus sentir mon dos tellement il me faisait mal. C'est avec l'argent de Skeeter que j'ai pu acheter le premier sommier de mon matelas, aux Bruyères. Alors qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je m'enrichis sur le dos des gens, non monsieur.

-On va retrouver le salopard qui a fait ça, Lily ! S'exclame Potter avec force, le poing serré.

Hinhin, à l'entendre on croirait qu'elle s'est fait tabasser... ou pire, violée. Le Potter est furax, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dans mon article, je critique sa façon de draguer... je la qualifie de « puérile, banale et appel-aux-baffes », ce qui ne lui plait guère.

-Tiens, mais où est Panpan ? Je demande soudain, m'apercevant de son absence.

-Qui ? Ricane Sirius.

-Bah Remus...

-Ah, il est allé se coucher, il ne se sentait pas bien, m'explique-t-il.

J'arque un sourcil.

-Tu vas pas me faire gober que Lupin fait encore des siestes ?

-Tout est possible Balzary, répond-il, des fleurs de lotus dans la voix.

La sagesse incarnée ce type.

-Il est bizarre ton pote, je fais remarquer.

-Et Ohyhamburu est la normalité même, grince-t-il.

-Il suffit, l'amitié inter-maison est encouragée par Albus Perceval Wilfied Bryan Dumbledore lui-même ! Je m'exclame, un peu trop haut à mon goût.

Je jette, craintive, un coup d'oeil à la table des profs. Dumbledore me lance un regard paisible, agrémenté d'un léger sourire.

-Je suis votre envoyée Professeur ! Je m'écrie à travers la Grande-Salle.

Lily and the Marauders éclatent de rire. Fière de mon petit effet, je m'allume une clope pour terminer mon repas.


	7. J'suis pas une lavette

**Chapitre 7 J'suis pas une lavette ! **

Quelques semaines plus tard, samedi vingt-quatre octobre, une mauvaise, très mauvaise nouvelle me prend à la gorge.

-UN BAL ?

-Mais parfaitement Wendy, acquiesce Lily. Comme tous les ans.

-Un bal COSTUME ?

-Dis-donc Wendy, les oreilles ça se nettoit, me raille Diego, en face de moi.

Le sans-gêne a pris ses appartements à notre table. Du coup, les alentours sont comme irradiés au nucléaire, ils sont tous morts à côté de nous. C'est sûr, un Serpentard de cette ampleur ça fout les chocottes. En même temps je ne vais pas me plaindre, Diego et moi on mange de moins ensemble...

-Mais il veut qu'on se déguise en quoi l'ancêtre ? En sorcier ? En fantôme ? En cafard ? On a déjà tout au Château.

-A la limite on se déguise en moldus, comme ça c'est la tendance inversée, propose Diego fier comme un paon de son idée.

-Mais oui et comme ça les Sang-de-Bourbe nous collent un procès au cul, génial le plan.

Diego se renfrogne, me jetant un regard vexé, comme si je l'avais profondément blessé dans son orgueil et que jamais il ne s'en remettrai.

-Les quoi ? S'étouffe Lily.

-Les nés-moldus, je me rattrape, tous sourires.

Diego me fait du coude en se bidonnant. Ne pas sourire, ne pas sourire !

-Ah, j'ai cru autre chose, marmonne-t-elle.

Je me rends compte que vous me prenez tous pour une extrémiste genre alliée de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je tiens à prendre ma défense, je n'ai rien contre les né-moldus, c'est juste que je trouve la manière dont ils réagissent à l'insulte tordante. Sang de bourbe... franchement, c'est pas la peine de venir nous pleurer dans les bras à cause de ça ! Y'a rien de bien méchant, moi aussi je traite Diego de sous-merde et il dit rien ! Et puis si lui est sang-pur, moi je ne le suis pas.

Déjà, tout mon côté maternel est moldu. Seule ma mère était une sorcière. Ensuite, du côté paternel... je ne peux me prononcer. Ma grand-mère est sang-pure mais les sorciers bohémiens ne sont pas très bien vus. Et mon grand-père je ne l'ai jamais vu. On connait même pas son nom. Balary est le nom de famille de Mémé. Bref, je suis tout sauf pure. Sauf que personne ne le sait, je garde tout pour moi ! Même Diego ne le sait pas. Héhé... c'est pas la franchise qui me tuera.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait qu'on trouve une insulte aux sangs-purs comme ça tout le monde est content et arrête de nous faire chier avec ces conneries. Même les sangs-de-bourbe s'y mettent ! Les gens qui clâment haut et fort que la valeur du sang est une abomination, qu'on ne juge pas un sorcier pour son sang... ces mêmes gens s'évanouissent d'indignation en entendant « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Mais si la valeur du sang n'a aucun intérêt, alors pourquoi s'évanouir ? Ces gens sont tous des fauculs.

Voilà, c'était mon quart d'heure « coup de gueule contre la société qui nous entoure et nous submerge ». C'était quand même intéressant puisqu'on a parlé de moi.

-A plus les filles, j'ai quelque chose à faire, nous salue Diego, me faisant sursauter, en se levant.

Il fixe un point devant lui, les yeux exorbités.

Ah.

Il s'avère que le point s'appelle O'Connels. Elle sort de la Grande-Salle, Diego sur ses talons. Quant à moi, je les file jusqu'à la bibliothèque où je me cache comme une malpropre derrière une étagère. Je ne résiste jamais à une partie de grosse marade. C'est mon péché mignon.

Un rayon de soleil maigrelet filtre à travers la fenêtre. Je regarde ma montre : dix heures et demi. J'étouffe un baillement, à cette heure-ci d'ordinaire, je dors profondément au fond de mon lit. Lily m'a réveillée tôt pour me faire lire le tableau d'affichage avec l'annonce de ce foutu bal.

-Melinda, j'avais quelque chose à te demander... couine Diego.

Je retiens un ricanement. Il aurait été de très mauvais goût, il est vrai, que je vienne mettre une ombre dans ce tableau romanesque. Je pousse quelques livres, créant un petit trou dans l'étagère. J'y glisse un oeil et observe la scène avec délectation. L'odeur des vieux livres poussiéreux se prête à mon effort d'imagination.

Le preux chevalier retira son casque étincelant et ses cheveux furent agités par la brise matinale d'un printemps nouveau. Un sourire de conquérant aux lèvres, il se rapprocha, l'armure cliquetante, de sa promise dont les joues rosissantes le rendait tout chose.

-Oui ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix haute et claire, relevant la tête de ses livres.

-Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien, mais je te trouve ma foi très sympatique et belle... alors voilà, je me lance.

Je sursaute. Ce jeune homme recopie un peu trop les répliques du vaillant poète J. POTTER. La torgnole n'est pas loin.

-Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ah non, ça c'est pour moi. Quelqu'un vient de me chuchoter à l'oreille, provoquant de délicieux frissons à mon échine. Je me retourne, un doigt sur les lèvres pour signifier le silence.

-Je suis en mission commando, je réponds à la personne avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle n'est autre que Sirius.

Je ne suis même pas surprise. Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu me mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Mais Bond n'espionne jamais ses copines, remarque-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je m'offusque. Révise un peu tes classiques.

-Tu fais un Bond bien médiocre, réplique-t-il. Il aurait déjà descendu son concurrent...

-Euh... mon pauvre ami, t'y est pas du tout. O'Connels n'est pas ma concurrente.

A moins que tu n'éprouves de tendres sentiments à son égard.

-Regarde un pro faire ! Me conseille-t-il avant de s'élancer vers une belle blonde en train de rendre ses livres à Madame Pince.

Il dit quelque chose au mec qui l'accompagne. Quelque chose de pas très diplomatique, si j'en crois le pauvre type qui s'en va la queue entre les jambes. Sirius, victorieux, roule une pelle à sa petite amie, débarrassé du parasite.

Je détourne la tête, verte de jalousie. Un dernier regard moqueur en direction de Diego et me voilà partie au bureau, encore désert. Tenir la chandelle entre deux couples, très peu pour moi. Surtout si l'un des deux gars me fait de l'effet.

Confortablement installée dans mon fauteuil de bureau, enroulée dans une couverture du fait de la fraicheur matinale, j'observe le QG désert. Deux rangées de bureaux se font face et au fond, un feu ronronne dans une vaste cheminée.

Crotte, et ce fichu bal que je vais devoir me farcir... accompagnée de qui, au juste ? Mon chat ? Maurice ? Folle de rage, je triture ma machine à écrire, défonçant les pauvres lettres qui n'avaient pourtant pas demandé à être là.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Le bal d'halloween... quelle galère ! Les filles frétillent de joie, mais qu'en est-il des individus de sexe masculin ? Il y a ceux qui ont d'ores et déjà planifié leur soirée devant un échéquier, le bol de chips à la ciboulette et au gingembre sur les genoux. Il y a ceux qui guettent leur nouvelle proie. Il y a ceux qui vont passer une agréable soirée avec leur petite amie. Enfin, il y a les pleureurs. Ces garçons qui, pareils aux filles, s'empiffrent de Fondants au chaudron en pensant à leur(e) aimé(e). Ce dernier cas me paraît, et de loin, le plus intéressant. Dans ce tout nouvel épisode de « Une corde, un tabouret, du chocolat », nous allons étudier la psychologie de ces spécimens, pas toujours belle à voir. »

-Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est quoi ce torchon ? Me tance Elliott, le rédac' chef.

-Comment, ça ne te plait pas ? Je trouvais ce sujet très intéressant, pourtant.

-Je...tu...ON VA QUAND MEME PAS PUBLIER UN ARTICLE SUR LES TAFIOLES ! Me hurle-t-il au visage, après avoir déniché le bon pronom personnel.

Il est tout rouge.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait depuis un mois que je n'écris plus sur Povans, vu que tu m'a dépossédée de l'affaire.

-Tu sais que je t'ai engagée pour espionner la romance du mec le plus cool de gryffondor, sang pur, et de la préfète coincée gryffi, sang-de-bourbe, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui.

-Que si je t'ai offert le statut le plus prestigieux après moi c'est pour encourager tes efforts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Pendant deux ans je t'ai trouvée... parfaite. Tu vendais très bien l'histoire, tu faisais durer le suspense... mais depuis la rentrée, tu ne nous rapportais que des scènes de violence verbale et physique, en concluant par « ce qui prouve qu'ils s'aiment ».

-Je l'avoue mais...mais dans l'intimité ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment ! Tu verrais comme Lily me parle de lui à longueur de journée...

-J'ai reçu des plaintes. Les gens ne te croient plus. A moins que tu racontes ce que tu as entendu de la bouche de Lily...

-Pour qu'elle me soupçonne ? Non merci. En plus ce sont des confidences, mec. Ca se voit que t'y connais rien aux filles.

-Tu es devenue amie avec elle grâce à moi. Avant, tu trainais seulement avec Ohyhamburu.

-Faux ! En première année j'étais amie avec Mary McDonald !

-Bref on s'en fout. Tu ne veux pas qu'on découvre qui tu es, je suis d'accord. On reprendra Povans dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. En attendant je t'ai dépossédée de l'affaire. A présent, à toi de faire tes preuves. Cet article sur les « pleureurs » est lamentable.

-Allons Elliott, beaucoup de filles apprécieront cet article, elles adorent qu'on leur parle de garçons timides... je lui annonce avec un sourire de prédateur.

Je suis prête à tout pour vendre cet article. Depuis un mois en effet, mon boss m'a dit que c'était mort. Que plus personne ne croyait à mes salades. Que Povans ne verrait jamais le jour.

J'ai passé plus de deux heures ce matin à écrire ce nouvel article, de quoi joliment me pourrir mon samedi matin. Je ne lâcherai pas aussi facilement. J'ai les crocs assérés en matière de fric, mon père m'a appris à marchander.

-Ah, tu crois ? Ironise-t-il.

-Je suis une fille oui ou merde ?!

-Bon... on va réaliser un sondage auprès des rédacteurs.

Pour déterminer la forme de mes chromosomes sexuels ?

-...pour voir s'ils adèrent à l'idée.

Je me disais aussi.

-Merci Elliott !

Je lui souris gentillement en battant innocemment des cils. Une technique comme une autre pour se faire bien voir de ses supérieurs. Elliott me regarde fixement, puis pose sa tasse de café sur le bureau désert de Skeeter. Il s'approche doucement de moi, sans me lâcher du regard. Je déglutis : dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?

Soudain, il me prend par la taille et il m'embrasse. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Beurk, répugnant. C'est pas le service spécial tâche Le Chat, ici. Pourtant, il continue à jouer au lave-linge.

Bon ben... Je fais quoi ? Si je le repousse je suis bonne pour réécrire mon article, si je le laisse faire je suis une fille de joie. Que choisir ? Il n'est physiquement pas trop mal, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus... mais je ne ressens rien sinon du dégoût et j'ai l'impression de trahir Sirius.

Il me relâche et m'adresse un sourire qu'il veut charmeur. Ok, je suis une fille de joie.

-Accompagne-moi au bal, me sussure-t-il.

Mais qu'on me foute la paix avec ce fichu bal ! On ne me cause que de ça depuis ce matin. Il se reproduit chaque année, je me demande bien comment les filles peuvent encore roucouler, comment les garçons peuvent encore plisser des yeux, à la recherche de la perle rare. La rareté, voilà ce qu'il manque à ce bal. Une fois le centenaire et je suis la plus heureuse des femmes.

-Je te dirais bien non mais je te dis oui.

Puisque je suis une vendue, autant mettre le paquet.

-Je savais bien que tu accepterai, se réjouit-il.

C'est le moment. Fonce ma vieille, fonce.

-Mais je veux une augmentation !

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Elle... a... refusé, bredouille Diego, toujours en état de choc.

-Là, Didi, làààà... tout va s'arranger tu verras, je le console en lui tapotant le dos.

En voilà un qui termine bien sa semaine. Nous sommes dimanche soir et le pauvre a passé un week-end affreux.

-Tiens, prends du chocolat, tu te sentiras mieux, dis Lily en lui tendant un Fondant du Chaudron.

Bizarre, hein, que Lily parle à Diego ? En fait, elle ne le connais pas vraiment. C'est comme quand elle était encore amie avec Rogue. Je ne lui parlais pas pour autant, elle partait discuter avec lui et moi je discutais avec Diego. Maintenant tout ce qu'on fait ensemble Diego et moi c'est le journal. On ne sort plus la nuit pour s'éclater la tronche, on ne se retrouve plus au sommet de la tour d'astronomie au clair de lune pour dire « je l'ai fait ! ». On se voit juste au journal et à table de temps en temps. En fait, notre soirée de rentrée, la soirée-piscine, c'était un peu l'apothéose avant la décadence. C'est nase.

Une horrible constatation fait se glacer mon sang dans mes veines, alors que Diego croque à belle dent dans le chocolat. Toute tremblante, je saisis la bouilloire dans la cheminée de notre Salle Commune et remplis nos trois tasses d'eau chaude, manquant m'ébouillanter.

-Week-end de merde ! Rugit Diego, les larmes aux yeux, en infligeant un coup de poing à son fauteuil.

-Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd, dis-je en déposant trois sachets de thé au citron au fond des tasses.

-Comme dit le célèbre adage : « une de perdue, dix de retrouvé », m'approuve Lily.

-J'en suis pas aussi sûr... marmonne Diego en prenant machinalement le Ricaneur (le journal de l'école) en main.

Nous sommes dimanche. Sachant que nous publions tous les jours sauf le lundi, l'article que j'ai rédigé hier pour l'édition spéciale du dimanche se trouve dans les pages de ce journal. Glurps. J'asperge le sol de lait, tant pis, ils boiront leur thé sans le nuage de lait habituel. J'observe mon ami avec une horreur grandissante.

-Non ! Je m'exclame, alors qu'il ouvre grand la page consacrée à « Une corde, un tabouret, du chocolat ».

Livide, Diego lit ma petite introduction. Je lui arrache le journal des mains avant qu'il ne lise la suite, où je décris la petite vie merdique des « pleureurs ».

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ce sujet, constate-t-il simplement.

-Je... tu sais bien que j'ai plus le droit de publier sur tu-sais-quoi...

-De quoi vous parlez ? Nous interrompt Lily.

…

-De la divination ! Matière que tu n'as pas prise, je précise d'une voix que je veux ferme.

-Il est en sixième année, objecte Lily en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est un travail commun aux deux années, je mens dans un accès de génie. Le professeur Ohyhamburu a eu une excellente idée.

Lily fait la moue, pas très convaincue.

-Chelou la Madame Ohyhamburu...

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, je retourne dans ma Salle Commune, dit Diego en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Diego, je ne voulais pas...

-C'est bon, tout va bien, me coupe-t-il, n'allant pas bien du tout.

Et il s'en va. Pff, je n'écris pour le journal que deux fois par semaine, le samedi et le mercredi (le reste du temps je pars en exploration pour trouver des informations), et il fallait que Diego tombe sur cet article ! Le moral dans les chaussettes, dégoûtée de lui avoir fait de la peine, je questionne Lily pour me changer les idées :

-Et qu'en est-il de Potter ?

-Il m'a ENCORE demandé de l'accompagner, soupire-t-elle un peu trop exagérément pour que je la crois.

-Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire de sitôt, je commente tout en remontant mes jambes sur le canapé moelleux.

-Mais que dois-je faire pour avoir la paix ? Interroge-t-elle mollement, sans doute pour me faire croire que la compagnie de Potter l'ennuie.

-Sortir avec lui au moins une fois, je lui réponds, enjouée, en pensant qu'on en sortirai toutes les deux gagnantes, moi avec l'article, elle avec l'homme de sa vie.

Lily éclate mécaniquement de rire, tentant de me faire croire que JAMAIS elle ne ferait une telle chose. Puis, elle me lance un regard torve et me demande si MOI, je me suis déjà trouvé un cavalier.

-Oui, je lui réponds, la mort dans l'âme.

-Qui donc ?

-Elliott Rosenberg.

-Le préfet de Serpentard de notre année ? Tu le connais ?

-Forcément, c'est mon patr... c'est... mon petit ami.

Je l'ai échappé belle.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenue, me voilà flattée, grogne Lily.

-Je suis désolée, il me l'a demandé ce matin même, je réplique un peu trop rapidement.

-Alors qu'il ne te connaissait pas ? Questionne-t-elle, sceptique.

Sueur froide. La flippe !

-Il m'a dit m'avoir repérée depuis quelques semaines déjà...

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi Wendy, ce gars dirige le Torchon de l'Ecole, ce ramassis de sornettes. Il veut peut-être profiter de toi...

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

En fait, elle s'inquiète pour moi ! Merlin, je me sens coupable de mentir. M'en remettrais-je un jour ? Oublierais-je la noirceur de mon passé ? Autant de questions qui me laissent comme une conne.

-Je... j'y veillerai. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je file sous la douche avant qu'il n'y ait la cohue.

Je me lève précipitamment du canapé rouge à côté de la cheminée crépitante et gravis les escaliers à la vitesse grand V, laissant une Lily en pleine réflexion au coin du feu.

Je sors en sifflotant de de la douche, mes cheveux enroulés en choucroute sur ma tête. Une mauvaise surprise m'attend sur mon lit.

Un paquet, d'un violet soutenu, repose sereinement sur mon oreiller. Une lettre est posée dessus, et un hibou roux et obèse se dandine à côté, parsement mon lit mal fait de plumes oranges.

J'ouvre le paquet, m'attendant au pire (la semaine dernière, j'ai reçu une potion sortant de l'esprit tordu de Gaga qui je cite « redonne au cheveu sa souplesse d'antan ». Je me suis retrouvée avec un cuir chevelu bleu électrique pendant trois jours). A la place, des bouts de dentelle noire ainsi qu'un dentier sont disposés sur un coussin de velours violet.

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, je décachette la lettre. On a dû me confondre avec la vieille peau nymphomane de Pré-au-Lard qui sort faire ses courses en robe transparente et string rouge. Je l'ai aperçue derrière sa fenêtre un jour.

Nue.

J'ai cauchemardé pendant des semaines après ça, je me réveillais toutes les nuits en sueur. Même maintenant ça me colle des spasmes. Y'a des vieux, faudrait les enfermer.

Je prends mes lunettes sur ma table de nuit. Oui, j'ai déjà enlevé mon sort de lentilles. Un jour je l'ai gardé toute la nuit et le lendemain j'avais les yeux explosés, mon sex appeal aux alentours de zéro. Bref, je me penche sur la lettre, m'attendant à la voir adressée à Georginette Piotruc. Mais l'écriture est brouillonne et me semble familière.

« Très chère Wendy,

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour acheter les costumes d'Halloween est inutile pour toi. »

Effectivement mon petit monsieur, je ne risque pas de dépenser mon précieux salaire pour des nippes que je mettrai qu'une fois dans ma vie.

« Je t'envoie ci-joint une robe de vampire qui j'en suis sûre, t'ira à ravir. Ainsi, nous seront assortis et forceront l'admiration. Je viendrai te chercher à vingt heures tapantes devant la Tour des Gryffondors, sois à l'heure.

Avec toute mon affection,

E. Rosenberg, rédacteur en chef du Ricaneur »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Alors comme ça il a cru qu'il pouvait disposer de moi comme d'une chiffe molle ? Il s'est cru où, au cirque ? Je suis sur le point de déchiqueter la lettre quand je vois un post scriptum au bas du parchemin.

« P.S : Pour se débarrasser de Michael, il faut lui donner des muffins aux cacahuètes »

Question : Qui est Michael ?

Je range la lettre dans la boîte et jette celle-ci au fond de mon armoire, causant les claquements du dentier. Je m'allonge en soupirant sur mon lit.

-Aïe ! Saloperie d'animal !

Le hibou obèse m'a pincé férocement le lobe de l'oreille.

-Je vais te PLUMER ! Je lui crache au bec.

-Y'aura pas besoin, le pauvre est déjà chauve, pouffe Lily qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain.

En effet, son crâne est joliment dégarni. Voilà qui va me faciliter le travail. Le piaf pince le doigt de Lily.

-ARGH ! Saleté ! Il m'a mordu !

-C'est MICHAEL ! Je m'exclame, le cerveau soudain lumineux. Bouge pas je reviens.

Je descends aux cuisines en prenant bien garde de ne croiser personne. Le couvre-feu est dépassé de dix minutes. Je remonte avec mes muffins serrés tout contre moi, résiste à l'envie d'en prendre un et les balance sur Crâne d'oeuf.

Môsieur fait le tri, ne becquettant que les cacahuètes.

-Et les petits africains, tu y as pensé, MONSTRE ?! je l'accuse en jetant le reste des muffins par la fenêtre que je laisse béante, en faisant des gestes de la circulation routière.

Lily ricane de son lit.

-Comment de bêtes cacahuètes peuvent-elles rendre un hibou aussi grassouillet ? Je m'étonne qu'il puisse encore voler, dit-elle en le regardant prendre son envol dans la nuit.

-Un jour, il finira pintade sur la table de noël... je grince en lui faisant de grands signes après avoir refermé la fenêtre. Bon vent ! Que je te revois pas !

On éclate d'un rire moqueur. Pauvre oiseau.

_Des réactions ? Sachez qu'elles sont les bienvenues, hein ! Donc si vous avez le moindre commmentaire à soumettre, n'hésitez pas, je serai toute contente, les yeux brillant de convoitise comme une petite fille devant la montagne de cadeaux au pied du sapin de Noël... _

_A la semaine prochaine pour les gens qui seraient intéressés par la suite ! Avec un nom de chapitre bien pourrave : Le bal. Ouaip, je fais dans l'originalité, môa. _


	8. Le bal 1

_Et donc le voici, ce fameux chapitre du bal ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous trouverez les musiques à votre gôut ! Enfin, en fait sur ce chapitre y'en a pas beaucoup, faudra attendre le prochain... _

**Chapitre 8 : Le bal (1)**

Je suis sur l'estrade de la Grande-Salle. Les yeux de centaines d'élèves sont braqués sur moi. Je déglutis. Dumbledore me jette un regard tranquille, et me tend le plus naturellement du monde un panier de bulles baveuses. Je tends une main tremblante, mais les bulles explosent et laissent apparaître des araignées. On me pince l'oreille, puis une voix me chuchote à l'oreille « elle n'est pas ce qu'elle dit être ! C'est un traître ! Un traître ! UN TRAITRE ! » Finit-elle par hurler. Je me retourne et une chose rousse s'éloigne, semant des plumes oranges sur son passage.

J'ouvre les yeux, dégoulinante de sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un vulgaire rêve. Dumbledore n'a jamais été le généreux donateur d'un panier d'araignées déguisées. Personne ne sait qui est Judas. Michael a eu ses cacahuètes. Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil-champignon : quatre heures du matin. Je suis remontée de la Salle Commune à minuit hier soir, autrement dit j'ai pas énormément dormi, pourtant le sommeil m'a quittée. Sois maudit, Michael !

Encore chamboulée par mon cauchemar, je file sous la douche. L'eau fraiche me fait du bien.

MILLE GORGONES ! On est mardi, le trente-et-un !

Cette saloperie de bal est pour ce soir.

Après avoir mis mes lentilles magiques et appliqué Bertrand et sa somptueuse couleur rubis, je revêts une longue jupe noire qui traine jusqu'au sol, recouvrant mes bottes docs martens. J'enfile un chemisier noir aux finitions en dentelle confectionné par ma grand-mère. Enfin, je me pelotonne dans un grand poncho de la même couleur.

Je la désole. Elle même ne jure que par de grandes jupes colorées de même que ma grande soeur et sa fille. Même Gaga s'y met ! Grand-mère assure qu'il faut « conserver les traditions ancestrales de la famille, n'oublie pas d'où tu viens ma chérie ! ». Je lui ai répondu que si le crédo des tziganes anglais sorciers était bien la liberté, alors qu'elle me laisse choisir le noir.

Je déteste la guerre des couleurs qui règne à Pouldard. Si on s'habille en rouge on est à Gryffondor, en jaune à Poufsouffle... Pitié ! En plus le week end quand on range nos uniformes, c'est le défilé carnavalesque à Poudlard. En plus des quatres couleurs des maisons, s'ajoutent les couleurs « neutres » telles que l'orange, le violet...

J'aime me démarquer de tous avec mon vêtement noir.

Tout en philosophant de la sorte, je descends à la Salle-Co où l'âtre est presque éteint. La pièce est faiblement éclairée par ce qu'il reste de petit bois. Dehors, il fait pas beau, y'a même de l'orage. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre en frissonnant, m'emmitouflant davantage dans mon poncho moelleux. La pluie tambourine sauvagement sur la vitre et des éclairs déchirent le ciel encore noir. Je suis persuadée que le terrain de Quidditch n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tas de boue.

Je regarde fixement ma montre pour passer le temps et applaudis toutes les cinq minutes, pour marquer le coup.

-PUTAIN TU VAS AVANCER MERDE !

Voilà, je sponsorise les courses de goutte. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Mais Tracy la goutte de pluie que je suis depuis tout-à-l'heure trainasse. J'aurai mieux fait d'en prendre une autre plus intrépide.

Je me suis jamais autant emmerder de ma vie. Et j'arrive même pas à me rendormir. Je sais qui d'autre ne va pas réussir à s'endormir ce soir... Niark niark. Le mec a vraiment cru que j'allais l'accompagner atiffée comme une pute. Il va s'en bouffer les doigts, je me fiche de la hiérarchie. Il va payer son affront, je le jure devant Merlin.

-Hinhinhin... je ricane toute seule en pensant à ce qui l'attend, alors qu'un énorme coup de tonnerre fait trembler les murs du château.

Pour faire passer le temps, je prends un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo sur une table basse et m'installe par terre devant les braises encore chaudes de l'âtre pour lire à mon aise. « Le concours du sourire le plus charmeur ». Next page. « Trucs et astuces pour une peau nette ». Next. « Recette des muffins réglisse au coeur de betterave sucrière ». Ok. On va changer de magazine. Pas le Ricaneur je vous en prie, cette feuille de chou commence à me prendre le chou. Hinhin... le rédacteur en chef va en prendre pour son grade ce soir...

Je suis plongée dans « Passion Quidditch » quand la vieille horloge au dessus du jeu de bavboules sur pied sonne les huit heures. L'heure de se réveiller mes chéris !

Vous remarquerez, on est samedi, alors les marmottes peuvent encore paresser dans leur terrier. Il n'y a pas de justice. Je suis debout depuis quatre heures du matin moi madame.

Mais comme à mon habitude (faites pas genre, vous et moi commençons à bien nous connaître maintenant), je décide de faire rager les gens avec de la bonne musique. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Moi et Myke en l'occurence, on arriverait à rendre Bellatrix Black la cousine folle furieuse de Sirius aussi douce qu'un bisou de chez les bisounours. Ecoutez donc !

**-Woo-o Black Betty ! Bamalam Wo-ho Black Betty ! Bamalam Black Betty had a child ! Bamalam the damn thing gone wild ! Bamalam she said i'm worring outta mind ! beugle la voix de Myke Scavone, le chanteur de Ram Jam, dans le tourne disque, masquant le bruit de l'orage.**

**On lance les paris. Comment s'appelle la chanson ? Un bon point pour celui qui trouve. **

Je saute partout, profitant du fait qu'il n'y ait personne. J'arrive même à faire sortir de la mousse d'un fauteuil. Déchaînée, la meuf.

-I said oh Black Betty, bamalam who-oh Black Betty ! J'entends chanter Lily du haut de l'escalier.

-La pêche ! Je fais en levant le poing.

-Bananons-nous ! Clâme Alice derrière elle, limite en distribuant des tracts.

-Haha, j'me fends la poire, je renchéris.

-On a la patate !

-Vous allez me sortir toute la salade ou on peut aller se sustenter ?

Ah, on lui a donné faim !

-Tout de suite Lily, je lui réponds en coupant le son et rangeant mon précieux disque dans mon sac.

Un troupeau d'éléphants dégringole l'escalier des garçons.

-Putain vous abusez, ronchonne Sirius, les traits tirés par le sommeil, poussé par Lupin.

-Hey Black, t'as encore la marque de ton oreiller, je me marre, m'attirant un regard noir.

-Le show est déjà fini ? Demande un Londubat faussement désespéré.

Un coup de tonnerre nous fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

-Haha ! Non mon amour, on continuera le show ce soir, dit Alice d'un ton réjouit, après avoir repris son souffle.

Je gémis, jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre où la pluie continue de tomber à verse. Le ciel est maintenant gris et sombre.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de faire plaisir à tout le monde, remarque Potter un grand sourire (rêveur) aux lèvres.

-Oui, toi tu t'en fous du malheur des autres, tu y vas avec ton aimée, je grogne.

Lily me châtie d'un coup de pied bien senti. En effet, c'est sous ma pression et celle de Potter qu'elle a accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. Bien sûr, on pourrait croire que j'ai fait ça pour publier un nouvel article du tonnerre sur Povans, vu que ça fait un mois que mon boss m'a retiré l'affaire. Il en avais marre que je relate toutes les dernères baffes. Mais même pas ! Ca fait partie de ma vangeance. Il n'aura pas droit à mon bel article.

Si j'ai insisté, c'est parce que je suis sûre qu'ils finiront ensemble, et je suis fière d'avoir pu contribuer à ça ! J'espère bien être la marraine de leur premier enfant.

Ah non c'est vrai, le Ricaneur ne sera alors plus qu'un souvenir pour moi. Au pire, on peut rester amis quand même ? C'est pas comme s'ils allaient découvrir que j'écris des articles compromettants dans leur dos.

On descend tous joyeusement ensemble pour découvrir qu'on est les premiers à table. Normal.

Ah si, attendez que je ne me trompe pas... C'est bien Dumbledore, la chose au bonnet de nuit à pompon assise à la table des profs ? Il rayonne. A mon avis, ce bal doit bien l'amuser. Il va voir comme je vais mettre le feu. J'entends les hurlement de rage de Rosenberg d'ici.

Je me verse un grand verre de jus de citrouille le sourire aux lèvres.

-A quoi tu penses ? Me demande Alice. Ce sourire me fait froid dans le dos.

-C'est la petite surprise de ce soir...je lui confie d'une voix emplie de mystère et de trésors cachés.

Je croque dans un cupcake au chocolat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ma baguette pointée sur mon visage, je marmonne la formule pour maquiller mon visage. Hinhin, maquiller, façon de parler. Je rassemble en chignon mes longs cheveux brun (châtain foncé ! M'a craché la coiffeuse cet été), puis lance la formule pour rendre sa taille d'origine au costume que m'a envoyé Grand-mère. Ma belle-mère Abigaïl l'a aidée et elles se sont amusées comme au temps de leur jeunesse m'ont-elles écrit.

Si là, Gaga est vieille ! Alors ma Mémé a un pied dans la tombe. C'est pathétique, elle a quarante-cinq ans et grâce aux potions anti-âge qu'elle concocte, elle en paraît dix de moins.

J'enfile le déguisement en grimaçant. C'est que ça prend de la place ces trucs-là. En plus c'est plein de flotte puisque c'est une vraie. Mais enfin, je suis prête à sortir de la salle de bain.

Ca passe pas.

Omagad, je suis coincée dans la porte ! Sa mère en string ! Je me dédéguise, passe la porte, me redéguise et sort enfin du dortoir. Fiou, ça fait suer.

-AAAAAAAARGH !

Je saute les marches à pieds joints, comme si j'étais montée sur ressorts. C'est à dire que je suis fagottée comme un saucisson sec dans mon costume, seuls mes pieds dépassent. Je saute de la dernière marche.

-Lily ? Quelque chose qui va pas ?

-J'ai vu un spectre ! S'esclame-t-elle, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites.

-Bah, Nick-quasi-sans-tête à n'en point douter... je dis, blasée.

Les Bruyères sont infestés de fantôme, il en faut donc plus pour m'impressionner.

-C'était un spectre de CHAT ! Précise-t-elle, effarée.

-Putain, si même les chats ont la flippe de la mort, je siffle, admirative.

-LAAA ! Hurle-t-elle en désignant de l'index le bas d'un fauteuil.

Un petit chat phosphorescent est en train de faire ses griffes, déchiquetant le tissu ouaté. Je m'esclaffe.

-Momo ! Viens là que je te présente.

Le chaton trottine jusqu'à moi mais mon costume m'empêche de me baisser pour l'attraper. Il saute donc d'un bon prodigieux sur la rondeur de mon costume, s'aidant de ses griffes, puis se réfugie sur mon épaule.

-Lily, voici mon chat, Maurice !

-Fiou ! J'ai eu les boules, fait Lily en le couvant du regard.

C'est mémé qui me l'a envoyé par paquet. Je vous jure, les chats sont trop sentimentaux. Celui-là ne voulait pas quitter les autres félins du Château.

Sois-disant il a même mordu Gaga quand elle l'a pris par la peau du cou pour le mettre dans sa cage. Pourtant elle est rôdée la Gaga, parce que le matou s'est retrouvé dans son chaudron quand il était bébé, autant vous dire que quand elle l'a repêchée il était pas très joyeux.

Il barbotait tranquillement dans son eau chaude, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait l'emmerder ? Le problème, c'est qu'il est ressortit phosphorescent. La potion mêlée au poils de chat à donné un truc chelou. Heureusement que le petiot n'a pas fait explosé son chaudron sinon Momo ne serait plus.

-J'ai hâte que mon cavalier vienne me chercher ! Je m'écrie, enjouée.

Et lui faire admirer la grâce de mon costume.

-Tu ne lui as pas donné le mot de passe, j'ose l'espérer ?

-T'inquiète, il m'attend devant. D'ailleurs je ferai bien d'y aller. A plus tard !

-A plus tard ! J'espère que Potter aura bientôt fini de se recoiffer...

Elle, elle est déguisée en diablesse. Elle porte une robe d'un rouge sombre bouffante sur la longueur et deux petites cornes sont posées sur ses cheveux roux et épais retombant librement sur ses épaules. Elle a une fourche à la main et franchement, Potter va être déchaîné ce soir vu comme elle est belle.

-Bonsoir Elliott ! Quel plaisir de te voir, je murmure, douceureuse.

Il est vêtu d'un élégant costume de vampire avec une cape noire à l'intérieur violet, et des canines dépassent de ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir Wendy, ta robe de vampire te vas super b..., se coupe-t-il en posant les yeux sur ma personne.

Je lui souris.

-C'est quoi, CA ?! Demande-t-il, en panique.

-Ceci est mon costume de citrouille, je fais en ôtant d'une pitchenette une poussière de mon déguisement.

-File te changer, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Va te faire foutre.

Je le prends par le bras et l'entraîne derrière moi à coup de petits pas rapides. La véritable citrouille géante dont je suis vêtue n'est pas des plus pratiques. La porte de la Grande Salle est fermée et il y a foule devant. Je m'approche de l'attroupement et tout le monde se pousse comme si j'étais pestiférée. C'est-à-dire que je suis impressionnante avec mon mètre de largeur et mon teint orange vif.

Momo me saute dans les bras et ronronne lorsque je lui gratouille la tête. Tout en lui faisant des papouilles, j'observe l'accoutrement de mes camarades. Les filles sont toutes habillées de robes somptueuses de vampire ou de diablesse. Je fais tâche avec mon corps de citrouille et mon petit chapeau vert queue-de-potiron.

-Ca, tu vas me le payer cher...siffle mon charmant cavalier.

-Tu as peut-être cru que j'allais me ramener avec ta micro robe en dentelle sur le dos ? Je fais pas encore les trottoirs que je sache.

-Ca ne saurait tarder, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer...

Saperlipopette. J'aurais peut-être quand même dû mettre sa fucking robe ? Rah, tout ça c'est parce que le Choixpeau m'est monté à la tête. Je n'aurais jamais eu cet élan de bravoure inconsidéré si j'avais été envoyée à Serp. Evan Rosier s'approchent de son condisciple, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-T'as du goût, comment tu fais pour toujours dégotter les plus sexy, ricane-t-il en me reluquant de bas en haut.

-Ta gueule Rosier, marmonne Rosenberg, mauvais.

Il jette un regard envieux à la cavalière de Rosier, Lucy Anderson, brune pulpeuse de serpentard. De mon côté, j'essaye d'apercevoir Diego, mais visiblement il n'est pas encore là. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du hall : vingt heures moins une.

La lourde porte en bois s'ouvre comme par magie en grinçant. Aussitôt, tout le monde relève la tête.

-Je vous souhaite la bonne soirée, minaude Flitwick, tenant la poignée de porte à bout de bras, avant de s'en retourner précipitemment dans la Salle.

Il fait bien parce que aussitôt, ça crie, ça meugle, ça pousse, ça trébuche... Tout le monde veut être le premier dans la Salle. Je pousse un soupir en me laissant entrainée par la foule. La grande Salle est méconnaissable. Le plafond représente un ciel étoilé où la lune est pleine et où virevoltent une nuée de chauves-souris. Un hibou solitaire s'est joint à elles.

Les murs sont noirs et ornés de pierres tombales couvertes de chèvrefeuille et de champignons repoussants. De petites citrouilles évidées et affublées de sourires grimaçants flottent dans la salle à trois mètres du sol, éclairées de l'intérieur. Elles ont l'air démoniaque des éventreurs et je réprime un frisson. En plus, c'est la seule source de lumière.

-Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron, et si tu t'y prends comme il faut...commence à chanter une voix suave dans le haut parleur.

Mais... c'est Célestina Moldubec ! La chanteuse préférée de Gaga ! Elle est toute jeune et fraiche, et son premier titre fait un carton. On ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt.

-Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion, pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud..., continue-t-elle, alors que je jette un regard goguenard à mon cavalier qui semble horrifié.

-Et toi et moi nous nous aimeroooonns ! OH, UN CHAUDRON PLEIN DE PASSION ! Je veux UN CHAUDRON PLEIN DE PASSION...! Entonnent toutes les filles de l'assemblée, dont moi.

Je pose mes mains sur les épaules d'un Rosenberg terrifié et l'entraine dans une valse. Les serpentins oranges en dessous du ciel étoilé font de même et s'entrelacent au rythme de la musique.

-Un CHAUDRON plein de PASSIOOONN... Oh-oh yeaaah, je fredonne à l'oreille d'Elliott.

Il devient vert. Je vous jure. Il me repousse d'un geste et brusque et court au buffet se chercher un whisky (la rumeur dit que les Maraudeurs en ont glissé dans les cruches de jus poire-framboise). Je le vois accoster une fille à l'air solitaire. Elle lui sourit et il lui prend le bras. YOUPI, je me retouve sans cavalier ! I'm FREE !

-Mais... tu n'as pas de cavalier ? Me demande Alice en passant près de moi avec Franck.

-J'en avais un mais mon déguisement ne lui a pas plus, je fais en me frottant les mains.

-Oh, ma pauvre poulette ! Il ne te méritais pas... tente-t-elle de me consoler.

-Merci de ta solicitude, Alice, je dis avant de voir Lily arriver au bras d'un Potter à la tête levée avec orgueil.

Sirius et sa petite amie blonde les suivent de près.

_Voilà, je suis consciente de vous laisser en plan au beau milieu du bal, en plus je ne pourrais plus publier avant deux semaines ! O rage, ô désespoir ! Avouez vous êtes tristes :'( _

_Hinhin j'aime délirer ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être une superstar avec plein de relations et tout MOUAHAHA A chacun son trip. _

_Voilà, et merci aux gens qui m'ont laissé des review, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Chiche que quand je rentre de mes vacances, j'ai une jolie surprise dans mon compteur ? _


	9. le bal 2

_Je viens de rentrer de mes vacances, et on va dire que niveau motivation pour écrire on a vu mieux. Je pense qu'après la rentrée l'inspiration reviendra comme par magie. Heureusement qu'un joli chapitre tout neuf patientait tranquillement dans mon PC, sinon on aurait pu dire ciao à Wendy pour un temps indéfini. Que vouslez-vous, la dernière semaine est la pire, c'est bien connu. Allez, que la force et le courage soient avec vous pour votre rentrée ! _

_J'attends vos réactions ! =) _

**Chapitre 9 : le bal (2)**

-Vous avez loupé Moldubec !

-Alors, où est passé ton cavalier ? Me demande Lily.

-Il m'a envoyée me faire foutre ! Je dis d'un ton réjouit.

-Je SAVAIS qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à Rosenberg ! S'esclame Lily. Mais tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

-Mais enfin Evans, laisse-là donc fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Elle aime tellement les serpentards, dit Sirius d'un ton mielleux. Tant pis pour elle si elle est trop moche pour se faire respecter.

Le coup vache ! Que dire pour ma défense ? J'aurais l'air cruche si je lui avoue que j'avais prémédité tout ça. Tant pis, je ne puis supporter son regard narquois.

-Mon pauvre Black, tu ne comprendras jamais rien à rien. J'ai fait EXPRES de lui foutre la honte de sa vie !

-Bien sûrrrrr ! Et pourquoi aurais-tu fait une chose pareille ? Tu avoueras qu'il y a de quoi être sceptique, me dit-il d'une voix hautaine.

Triple crotte ! Me voilà faite comme un rat.

-Aller les gens, c'est ma tournée ! Vous voulez quoi ?

-Euh, le buffet est gratis Wendy... remarque James sous les huées des trois autres.

Sirius embrasse sa copine.

-Autant pour moi. Bon, j'y vais, je déteste tenir la chandelle.

Enervée, je tourne les talons et vais chercher du whisky. Des paniers de confettis noirs et oranges me harcèlent pour que j'en prennent une poignée. Je prends deux paniers entiers et les retournent sur deux sixième année en train de se bécoter, leur arrachant des cris révoltés.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Putain. Ils en ont mis sa race, de wisky, dans le jus de fruit. Je suis dé-chi-rée. Je tiens même plus droit et j'ai des hallucinations bizarres. Genre le génie de la lampe magique vient de me rencontrer et m'a dit qu'il allait étriper Rosenberg et Black et j'ai pas compris pourquoi Black parce que j'ai pas envie de le voir sans tripe, il sera sûrement défiguré ! Et aussi, j'ai halluciné qu'Alice m'avait encorcelée parce qu'elle a pointé sa baguette sur mon visage et a lancé « récurvit».

Je me descends encore un verre et m'élance vers la piste de danse en titubant.

-Tu es beaucoup mieux sans maquillage orange, me glisse Alice.

-AAAAAAHHH ! Je hurle en prenant la fuite à petites foulées ridicules. ELLE A TENTE DE M'ASSASSINER ! AU MEURTRE ! AU MEURTRE !

-Je vois que nos cruches n'ont pas servi à rien, ricane Sirius alors que je m'appoche de lui et de sa nana.

-Où sont tes tripes ? Je demande, méfiante.

Sa meuf éclate de rire et lui prends la main. A mon avis, il a encore ses tripes.

-Dis, tu danses ? Je lui demande, rassénérée à cette idée.

-Tu me demandes ça, à MOI ?

-Non à la citrouille derrière. Mais oui à TOI, certainement pas à ta connasse !

-Chéri, tu viens, on bouge de là, me coupe la connasse en me regardant comme une sous-merde.

-Bon et bien on y va, me dit Sirius.

-Moineau ! Pigeon ! Merle ! Hirondelle ! Colombe ! Je croisse en pensant que le traiter de tous les oiseaux le fera revenir.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, je glisse un sortilège d'enflement à miss-je-sors-avec-Sirius-alors-je-suis-trop-belle-et-mieux-que-les-autres. Elle enfle comme un ballon et McGo la fait évacuer. Dire que je suis fière de moi serait un euphémisme.

Non, ils s'éloignent juste, me laissant triste et seule au milieu de la piste de danse. Même Momo est parti. Je sens les larmes emplir mes yeux.

-Bonsoir damoiselle, qu'il me soit permis de vous demander une danse, m'apostrophe un squelette ensorcelé en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Je fonds en sanglot, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

-Mais enfin gente dame ! Fait le squelette en me tapotant le dos avant de m'offrir un mouchoir.

-L'alcool, mon petit monsieur, l'alcool, je lui réponds en reniflant.

-Et bien, cette danse ?

-Mais avec plaisir Oscar, je lui réponds en reprenant mes esprit.

Il pose cinq phalanges sur ma taille et les cinq autres se glissent dans ma main.

- When I give my heaaaart again I know ! it's gonna laast forever ! No one tell me wheeere or when I know ! it's gonna laaast forever ! Chante cette fois Rod Stewart, « Baby Jane ».

Je lâche la clavicule blanchâtre d'Oscar et m'extirpe de mon costume. J'écrabouille rageusement ma citrouille géante et en fais de la purée. Une larme coule de la joue d'une lanterne-citrouille. Pour la consoler, je pose sur elle mon petit chapeau vert ridicule.

Je suis pas à poil, soyez rassurés. J'ai le même chemisier que ce matin et j'ai mis un pantalon ! Un pantalon, les amis ! Avant je mettais des jupes. C'était avant. Maintenant, je porte des sarouels noirs.

Momo rapplique, un hamster mort à la gueule qu'il dépose religieusement à mes pieds. Définitivement consolée, je glousse en pensant à la ou au propriétaire de la bestiole et prends Momo dans mes bras pour la prochaine danse. I will survive de Gloria Gaynor. Je fais tourbillonner mon chaton phosporescent en me déhanchant n'importe comment au centre du dance floor.

Je vois Lily et James s'amuser sur la piste. Ca ne semble pas si mal parti pour eux. Diego, lui, a sans doute boycotté la soirée. Pettigrow vient de se ramener sur la piste avec trois gros muffins au bras et les bajoues pleines. Je ne vois pas de Panpan à l'horizon.

Ah, je pense avoir enfin un peu décuvé. Sirius est vraiment stupide. J'ai envie d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités. Je le découvre au buffet, en train de s'enfiler un verre de jus poire-framboise. Sa connasse papote un peu plus loin avec des amies.

-Et bien, on dirait que je suis pas la seule à me saouler. La soirée te semble si ennuyeuse avec miss-je-suis-un-fil-et-j'assume ?

-Venant d'une nana qui danse avec son chat pour combler le vide, je trouve ça fort de café, réplique Sirius.

Oh, donc il m'a observée danser ? Je lui plais ou...Ah non, il se fout de ma gueule, vu le sourire qu'il se paye. Répliquons.

-Et si tu veux tout savoir, je m'amuse bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'avec Rosenberg. Je suis LIBRE ! Tu connais ce mot ? LI-BRE.

-Mieux que tu ne le crois, Balzary. Tu n'as jamais eu à t'émanciper de ta famille que je sache, rétorque-t-il en prenant une attitude dédaigneuse.

-C'est génial Mister Rebelle, je suis très fière de toi, mais tout le monde n'a pas une famille de merde. Tout le monde est clean chez moi.

-Tout le monde ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu... les rumeurs disent que ton père est un meurtrier, que lui et les moldus ne sont pas super copains et qu'il a déjà séjourné à Azkaban... les vacances étaient bonnes ?

-Mon père n'est PAS un assassin ! Je réplique d'un ton sec. Il a été envoyé injustement en tôle. Tu connais l'injustice, n'est-ce pas Black ? Etre né dans une famille telle que la tienne...

Black émet un rictus méprisant à l'entende ma dernière phrase. Je me sers un verre de poire-framboise. Merline, même moi je sais pas pourquoi mon père à fait de la tôle, et c'est pas faute d'avoir demandé. Alors que le premier inconnu venu me sorte que c'est un meutrier, ça me met juste hors de moi. Surtout que l'inconnu en question est super beau et marrant (du moins avec ses potes).

-Tu ne sembles pas me porter dans ton coeur...reprend Sirius. Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé cette danse tout-à-l'heure ?

Je rougis.

-T'es un petit comique, moi je viens en amie et toi tu me gueule dessus. Je suis censée faire quoi ? De toute façon tu as refusé, je termine, amère.

-Coucou les amis ! On s'amuse bien ? Demande Potter au bras de Lily.

-Comme des petits fous, râle Sirius en montrant sa nana en pleine discussion.

-Bah t'façon t'avais prévu de la plaquer demain non ? Dit Potter en haussant un sourcil.

-Quel goujat ! Je m'exclame, dégoûtée.

-Pas autant que toi et Rosenberg, moi au moins je lui gâche pas la soirée.

-Parce que d'après toi, il a l'air malheureux ?

Rosenberg se dandine sur la piste avec la fille de tout-à-l'heure, une bièraubeurre à la main.

-Non, reconnait Sirius.

-Allons allons Sirius, Wendy, intervient Lily. Et si nous faisions une danse de la paix ? En piste tout le monde ! S'exclame-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle prend ma main et la glisse de force dans celle de Sirius. Glurps. Je me sens devenir toute rouge.

-Que.. que signifie... je bafouille, alors que Potter adresse une bourrade à son poteau.

-Chut ! Venez danser !

Alors comme ça, Lily SAIT ? Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'éprouvais de tendres sentiments pour Sirius ? Elle m'agrippe le bras et ensemble, nous formons tous une joyeuse chaîne. J'ose à peine regarder Sirius. J'admire la magnificience de la broderie jaune de mes docs.

-Oh nan, ils abusent, grogne Sirius lorsque les premières notes de «Jail house Rock » d'Elvis se font entendre.

James et Lily se balancent de droite à gauche, et je me sens obliger de les imiter. Nous arrivons sur le dancefloor en brochette et en dodelinant tous les quatre de la tête. Ridicule. En plus on est même pas en rythme, mon bocal vient de s'entrechoquer avec celui de Lily, et je me demande bien qui a la tête la plus creuse. On se déhanche en rigolant comme des bêtes.

Soudain, la musique change pour « crazy » d'aerosmith et Lily me lâche et part se trémousser avec James.

-Sympa ! Je lui hurle, avant de me retourner vers Sirius.

Il ne semble pas au top de sa forme. Il a même l'air un peu gêné.

-Et oui, c'est pas cool de se retrouver avec une cavalière en pantalon, je lui dit sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est déjà mieux que ta citrouille, raille Sirius. Et puis tu ne portes que des jupes d'habitude, ça change un peu.

-Ouais... vieille habitude de bohémienne... je marmonne.

-Gné ? Fait-il, sans comprendre.

-Ma grand-mère est une sorcière tzigane, je lui explique. C'est elle qui m'a élevée alors bien sûr les vieilles habitudes restent...

Elle a passé sa jeunesse dans une roulotte avec sa famille et d'autres tziganes, une cinquantaine de personnes. Des musiciens, des jongleurs, des danseuses, des dresseurs de dragon...elle, elle était diseuse de bonne aventure. Bien sûr ils étaient tous sorciers. Ils déambulaient à travers le monde, produisant des spectacles appréciés dans tout le monde magique.

Un jour il se sont arrêtés en Angleterre, on posé leur campement et... c'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon grand-père. Enfin, rencontré, c'est vite dit. Il ne se sont vus qu'une seule nuit et quand elle lui a demandé son nom, il lui a dit s'appeller « Giacomo Casanova » et elle lui a rit au nez. Il était anglais.

Elle a nettement moins rigolé en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Heureusement ils étaient tous là pour l'aider et elle vivait heureuse avec son fils. Du moins, jusqu'à « la lettre ». Chez les tsiganes on n'allait pas à l'école. L'art de la sorcellerie se transmettait des anciens au plus jeunes. Ils aimaient bien l'Angleterre et ils ont traversé de nombreux villages... trop, car elle a eu le temps d'accoucher dans un petit village anglais très charmant du nom de Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Poudlard s'est empressé d'inscrire le petit François sans demandé l'avis de sa mère. Imaginez sa déconvenue onze ans après, lorsque Dumbledore en personne, alors professeur, lui a couru après jusqu'en Albanie pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait laisser l'éducation de son fils à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il y a appris à aimer l'Angleterre et la sédentarité. Il a rencontré ma mère, a vécu une heureuse vie avec elle... et elle est morte. Avant d'aller en tôle, il a eu le temps d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de ses enfants dans le château qu'il avait acheté, sonnant la fin de sa vie de saltimbanque. Il n'avait pas confiance en ses beaux-parents moldus qui détestaient la magie.

Bref, j'ai déballé tout ça mais ça n'a pris que quelques secondes pour moi. Je suis toujours plantée avec Sirius et Aerosmith.

-Allez, on danse pour leur faire plaisir ? Je lui demande, enjouée.

Il me prends par la taille et...C'est comme dans un rêve ! Je suis en train de danser avec SIRIUS BLACK ! Merci LILY !

-I'll go crazy, crazy, baby ! i'll go crazy... déversent les hauts parleurs.

Gouzigouza est la seule chose que je peux penser lorsque je croise son regard gris agrémenté de mèches brunes qui retombent sur ses yeux. J'ai envie de les écarter... Puis mon regard tombe sur sa bouche qui semble si tentante... l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, j'approche doucement ma tête...

-Il fait chaud dans cette salle non ? Demande brusquement Potter, planté devant nous, alors que je me rends compte que la musique a été remplacée par une autre.

Lui et Lily se mettent à ricaner comme des bêtes.

-Allez bouffer du foin ! J'aboie, toute rouge.

-Pour une fois elle a raison, on peut savoir à quoi vous jouez ? S'exclame Sirius, énervé.

-Aux marieurs, répond Lily avant de repartir dans un éclat de rire alcoolisé.

-Merci pour le « pour une fois », je relève, aigre.

Potter se contente de redoubler de rire.

-Je m'apercois que toi et Lily vous entendez comme larons en foire... je grince, mauvaise.

Il arrête soudain de rire et lance un regard amoureux à Lily. Qui lui rend son regard !

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Nous exclamons-nous en coeur, Sirius et moi.

-Lily et moi... commence Potter, avant de se prendre un coup de talon dans le tibia.

-C'est moi qui leur dit ! Réclame jalousement Lily. James et moi, on sort ensemble.

-QUOI ?! On hurle à l'unisson.

-Ils sont mignons, hein, dit Potter à Lily.

-C'est une blague ? Riposte Sirius.

-Lily, il t'as fait boire quelque chose de pas net. IL T'AS MIS LA DROGUE DU VIOLEUR DANS TON VERRE ! Je lui postillonne dessus.

-Du tout, on sort ensemble depuis trois semaines.

Dire que je suis sur le cul est un euphémisme.

-Mais... comment une telle ignonimie a pu... et toi qui te lamentais pour qu'il te foute la paix !

-Un simple jeu de rôle, Wendy. Je suis bonne comédienne.

Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à raconter des craques.

-Pourquoi nous avoir menti ? On est pas assez bien pour vous ? A moins que la clandestinité vous excite... grogne Sirius, apparement vexé.

-Ben... je l'ai détesté pendant tellement longtemps... Je voulais pas avoir l'air d'une girouette ! On a donc attendu le « bon moment », lui explique Lily en gesticulant.

-Putain l'explication de ouf... je fais, ébahie, en tentant de comprendre.

-J'avoue, l'amour les a rendu un peu... -comment dirais-je pour rester poli ?- cons, m'approuve Sirius.

-Et bien on dirait que ça roule aussi pour vous, dit Potter en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Si seulement !

-Ca va barder dans le dortoir ce soir... le menace Sirius.

-Je prépare les bombabouses, fanfaronne James sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il arrête de glousser en croisant le regard de son best.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Cette soirée était merveilleuse, dit Alice en éteignant sa petite lumière.

Je l'entends se glisser dans ses draps et gonfler son oreiller. On entend tout dans ce dortoir. Comme il est circulaire, nos lits sont disposés en cercle. Et bien sûr, personne ne ferme ses baldaquins. C'est-à-dire que nous cinq (Alice, Lily Mary Mcdonnald et Brenda Anderson) aimons bien discuter jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit.

-Ouais, je pense qu'elle a été excellente pour tout le monde, dit Lily, d'une voix ensommeillée, dont le plumard est à juste à côté du mien.

Surtout pour moi. J'ai fini la soirée au buffet parce que j'avais faim. Et que valser sans cavalier aurait été ma foi pathétique. Lily et James les imbéciles heureux ont dansé tout le reste de la soirée et Sirius est allé dare-dare rejoindre sa petite-amie qu'il a arraché des griffes de ses amies. J'ai bavardé un peu avec Panpan et Pettigrow, eux aussi au buffet, puis je suis partie.

Une peu plus tard, Lily est allée se coucher comme une fleur sans déranger personne mais encore plus tard Alice m'a réveillée en défonçant la porte comme une ivrogne.

-Au fait, tu as fait quoi jusqu'à deux heures du matin ? Je lui demande en réchauffant ma bouillotte d'un coup de baguette.

Je me cale encore plus confortablement au fond mon lit.

-Je suis restée un peu avec Franck. On a joué à cache-cache avec Rusard, on l'a rendu fou ! Et puis on a croisé les Maraudeurs qui ont préparé une petite surprise pour demain matin.

-Quoi donc ? Demande une Lily très intéressée.

-Ils ont ensorcelé des seaux d'eau usée dans les couloirs... ils vont se déverser sur les serpentards demain. hihi !

-Quels crétins !

-Bah voyons Lily, on y croit ! Alice, tu savais que notre petite Lily, qui déteste Potter, sort avec lui depuis trois semaines ? Je lui demande en bâillant.

-Oui je les ai vu danser et j'ai tout de suite compris...mais vraiment, quelle cachottière la Lilouche !

-En même temps ça sautais aux yeux, j'étais certaine que vous alliez bientôt sortir ensemble, je dis avec assurance.

-Oui grâce aux articles de Judas, crache Lily. Je me demande comment il s'arrange pour avoir des détails aussi vrais.

Je me fige dans mon lit, une sueur froide coulant dans mon dos.

-Et il s'arrange toujours pour faire sortir le côté « romantique » de ces satanés détails, continue Lily. Alors que je n'avais jamais montré la quelconque attirance pour James. Il finissait toujours avec la joue rouge ou l'orgueil blessé...

-C'est vrai que quand on y repense, il n'y avait rien de romantique, remarque Alice.

-Ce Judas a des dons persuasifs. Il crève d'envie de me voir finir avec James.

-Il va faire une crise de bonheur en vous sachant ensemble, pouffe Alice.

-Ouais, j'en suis certaine. Mais j'ai eu du bol parce que ca faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'écrivait plus sur James et moi.

-Il n'y croyait peut-être plus lui-même.

-En tout cas j'ose espérer qu'à présent, il arrêtera de nous emmerder.

-Les filles ? Vous voulez bien la fermer, je veux dormir, j'interviens d'une voix blanche.


	10. Job à tous prix

**Chapitre 10 Job à tout prix**

Une semaine plus tard :

-Je vois... je vois... ! Je fais, les bras tendus.

-Que voyez-vous très chère ?

-Je vois une rayure et... CARAMBA ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là ?

-Ouiiiii vous y êtes ! Allez-y faite moi une jolie prédiction, sautille d'impatience la prof de divination en se dirigeant vivement vers ma table.

-Je serais vous j'éviterais, je lui conseille.

-Pourquoi donc ma jeune amie ?

-Parce que je vous ai vu bouffer la poussière là, juste devant moi.

Madame Ohyhamburu me rit au nez et continue sa route d'un pas de conquérante, le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain elle trébuche sur une boule de cristal trainant par terre et se ramasse.

-C'est pourtant pas faute de vous avoir prévenue, je la raille alors qu'elle se frotte le nez.

-Haha, LOL ! Ironise Cassandre Ohyhamburu . Hier soir j'ai eu un flash, je vous ai vu nez-à-nez avec une créature de cauchemar... un LYCAN aux dents jaunes... et croyez-moi, vous faisiez moins la fiérote.

-Faut arrêter les amphés, je ricane.

-Oh, vous allez savourer rassurez-vous... J'ignore par contre si vous nous reviendrez entière.

-Tient donc ! Y'aurait donc des failles dans vos élucubrations ridicules...

-J'ai également entendu, et ce de la bouche de mon propre neuveu, que vous trafiquiez vos plumes pendant MES contrôles ?

-Ca, c'était pour obtenir vos bonnes grâces ! Je m'écrie, outrée. Quel coup bas ! Votre neuveu vous ressemble bien.

Intérieurement je rigole. C'est pas pour rien qu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, le grossier personnage.

Après le cours de divination j'ai une heure de creux. Assise à mon bureau, je pianote tranquillement sur ma machine à écrire, échangeant des ragôts avec Diego, assis au bureau d'en face.

Une ombre passe devant moi.

-T'es virée, m'annonce Rosenberg, l'air revanchard, en frappant du poing sur la table.

-Chut, je suis en pleine discussion. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces manières de rustre ?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Et moi d'humeur plaisantine.

-OH ! TU M'ECOUTES ?  
-Je t'entends certes, mais de là à t'écouter...

-Ouais et tu lui parles autrement, sinon... le menace mon ami qui s'arrête net en croisant le regard de Rosenberg.

-T'es virée !

Quel benêt.

-Mais enfin réfléchis deux minutes, je suis ta meilleure rédactrice.

-Tu _étais _ma meilleure rédactrice ! Je t'ai expliqué il y a quelques temps déjà que si tu n'avais plus de potins...

Sombre idiot, tu veux me virer parce que je t'ai foutu la dèche de ta vie samedi dernier. Que les foudres s'abattent sur toi !

-Bien sûr que si : Potter et Lily ensemble ! Si ça c'est pas du potin alors je bouffe un balai.

Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne publierai rien sur James et Lily. Mais bon, je l'ai quand même fait en songeant à mon maigre salaire, n'ayant d'autre scoop sous la main. Mon article sur James et Lily a fait la une du Ricaneur qui s'est arraché dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Bien sûr, leur attitude au bal n'était pas des plus discrètes mais les lecteurs ignoraient tout de même qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qui plus est depuis trois semaines. Devant l'étonnement des deux tourteraux sur l'exactitude des propos de Judas, je leur est suggéré que notre conversation avait été surprise par Judas en question, parqué sous une table ou derrière un porte-manteau. Ils m'ont crue.

Bref, Rosenberg peut être fier de moi. Le dossier Povans a été bouclé après de longues années de filatures en tous genres, de tergiversations à n'en plus finir, de situations de crise, etc.. Je suis maintenant libre de trouver de nouveaux sujets. Je vais tout de même éviter « les pleureurs ».

-C'est un bon scoop, en effet. Dommage que l'aventure se termine ici, siffle Rosenberg.

-Hein ?

-C'est finit, tu as achevé le dossier Povans, tu as achevé ton contrat. Au revoir, dit-il en posant brusquement un carton vide sur mon bureau.

-Alors en fait, tu m'avais juste engagée pour Lily et James... je murmure dans un souffle.

-Bravo, on dirait que tu as eu assez d'argent pour t'offrir un cerveau. Je te vire parce que tu me sers plus à rien.

-Mais t'es un BEAU COUILLON ! Je lui hurle. Je me suis usé la santé pour toi, à taper sur ta machine, à me faire du souci pour ma couverture, à mentir sans cesse à mes amis... Et en fait, j'ai été une Judas pour rien ? Ca ne m'a rapporté que dalle ? Oh allons Elliott, tu sais que je suis meilleure que Skeeter...

-Riri elle, nous en offre de bien bonnes... Rogue ne serait qu'un vulgaire sang-mêlé, le vieux Dumby serait gay, McGo serait vieille fille...continue-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Skeeter est notre humble servante ! Je ricane, causant les gloussements de Diego.

-Skeeter a été promue ! Et toi tu es virée.

-Plait-il ? S'insurge Diego.

-Noooon ! Je suis prête à tout pour garder ma place, dis-moi quoi faire, je le ferai ! Je m'exclame en me levant de ma chaise, envoyant valser un pot d'encre.

-Ok. Un article-scandale. Pour la semaine prochaine. Je veux du jamais-vu, de l'extraordinaire ! Me propose Rosenberg, sûr de me voir échouer.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais dans la merde. L'article est à rendre pour demain soir dernier délai et je n'ai encore rien. Pas faute d'avoir remuer ciel et terre pourtant. J'ai même séché les cours de divination et étude des moldus pour espionner les gens. Rien trouvé. Pour me rafraichir les idées, j'ai enfilé une lourde cape de velour noir et je suis sortie faire une promenade de santé au clair de lune. Le parc est détrempé, c'est parfaitement dégueulasse.

J'avance péniblement, ralentie par le vent, les yeux plissés pour retenir des lentilles fugueuses. De l'eau de pluie dégouline dans mon dos, m'arrachant des frissons. Ca pour le coup, je me les rafraichit, les idées.

-PAYS DE MERDE ! Je hurle au vent, brandissant le poing.

Doux Merlin, je jurerais avoir vu un truc bouger là-bas. Approchons-nous pour voir. Fichtre, j'ai de la gadoue jusqu'aux genoux. En plus j'ai raison, il y a un truc suspect planqué derrière le buisson.

-Youhou ? M'sieur dame ?

La chose sort de sa planque.

-Bonsoir !

Oh, un lycan ! Un beau gros lycan aux yeux jaunes globuleux et au poil hirsute. Attends, ça veut dire qu'il y a un LOUP-GAROU à Poudlard ? Le SCOOP ! Avec ça je fais la une, récupère ma place et jarte Skeeter. Je sors l'appareil photo de ma poche. Ca semble long mais ça n'a demandé que deux secondes de réaction.

-Le p'tit oiseau va sortiiir ! Je piaille d'une voix suraiguë.

Le flash part et le loupiot lève la tête. Lentement, la photo sort de l'appareil. Un sourire heureux aux crocs tartrés se dévoile. Je fixe le loup. Il me fixe. De la bave coule de sa petite bouche rose.

-AAAAAAAAAA !

Je pars comme une flèche en direction du château en criant au loup. Celui-ci me pourchasse. Je fais des zigzag mais le lycan me rattrape quand même. Il me dépasse avec un sourire plein de dents.

-SOYEZ MAUDITE, CASSANDRE ! Je hurle alors que le loup se retourne brusquement, prêt à me bouffer toute crue.

Je vois ma vie de châtelaine défiler devant mes yeux. Je me revoie, enfant, faisant peur à Tiffany en criant bêtement au loup. Et la fois où le loup est vraiment là, personne ne m'entend. IRONIE DU SORT ! En tout cas il n'aura pas ma peau gratis. Oh, il l'aura, je n'en doute pas, mais je bataillerai jusqu'à la toute fin.

Soudain, un gros clébard noir de type labrador fond sur le lycan. Je recule prudement, prend mon pied en voyant le loup se prendre la raclée de sa vie, puis repart aussi sec.

-Splachsplachsplach ! Se pressent mes baskets dans la boue.

Je suis à dix mètre du château quand je trébuche sur des caleçons. Quatre beaux calbutes DIM détrempés. Comment ? De la lingerie fine dans le parc ? Je les photographie sous leur meilleur angle puis me dirige vers le château. Le loup et le chien ont disparu.

Je tamponne mon front en nage à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier, puis me rappelle qu'il pleut, et donc que je suis aussi trempée qu'une soupelette de légumes. Le sourire aux lèvres, je sors ma plume à papote et lui dicte la scène que je viens de voir en marchant d'un pas guilleret vers la porte d'entrée. Je gravis les marches abritées par un auvent et m'apprête à entrer quand...

-Balzary ! Faut qu'on parle, me hèle Sirius venant du parc, uniquement vêtu d'un jean qui semble avoir été enfilé à l'arrache.

Quoi ? Il veut sortir avec moi ? C'est pour ça qu'il fait le beau, avec les tablettes de chocolat à l'air ?

-Bien sûr j'ai tout mon temps, je t'écoute, viens on se prend un caf... VITE ENTRE ! Y'A UN LYCAN EN LIBERTE DANS LE PARC !

Pas qu'il lui abîme sa jolie petite gueule. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans le hall faiblement éclairé par des bougies presque entièrement consumées.

-Justement, c'est de ça dont je veux te parler, me dit Sirius en me suivant.

-Je suis désolée mais l'article est pour moi. J'ai BESOIN de ce job, je lui annonce fermement en essorant mes longs cheveux.

-Hein ?

Merde.

-Ben l'article, euh... je bafouille en regardant, hagarde, les dalles du hall. Ce bonnet abandonné, là ! Cet article. Il est à moi, je mens douteusement.

-Fort bien Balzary... dit Sirius avec un regard de travers.

-Bref, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Je lui demande en clignant des yeux.

Soit disant ça éblouit les hommes.

-Que pour le coup tu vas la fermer. Je ne veux pas que tu colportes des rumeurs stipulant qu'un loup-garou s'ébat joyeusement dans le parc les nuits de pleine lune, dit-il en s'arrêtant net, à quelques pas des escaliers menant au premier étage.

-Y'a comme un petit couic, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Par conséquent je vais faire ce qui me chante.

-Tu vas passer pour l'allumée du village, dit Sirius. De toute manière, qui te croirait, hein ?

-Oh, j'ai les preuves qu'il me faut, je le nargue avec mon bon vieil appareil photo, en gravissant de nouvelles marches de l'escalier.

-Pourquoi tu as pris des photos ? Demande Sirius d'une voix blanche en montant les marches quatre à quatre pour me rattraper.

-Pourquoi tu défends ce monstre ? Tu couvres quelqu'un ? Je dis accélérant le pas.

-C'est quoi ça ? Interroge-t-il en saisissant sèchement ma plume à papote qui était en train de gratouiller sur un parchemin.

Plume sur laquelle il est gravé en jolies lettres dorées : « Judas en robes à fleurs ».

-C'est toi Judas ?

-C'est l'un des Maraudeurs, le loup ? Je réponds au tac-à-tac.

-Je dis rien si tu dis rien ! On s'exclame à l'unisson.

-Parfait, nous voilà sur la même longueur d'onde, murmure Sirius, satisfait.

Moi, je ne le suis pas. Je serai au chômedu demain au coucher du soleil. Mais je veux tout de même éclaircir un point.

-Qui est le lycan ?

-C'est Remus, avoue Sirius.

-Merlin, mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est vrai qu'il est souvent « malade ». Le pauvre ! Mais du coup je fais quoi ? Je lui dis que je sais ou je me tais ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Je préférerais que tu te taises... Comme on a dit, je ne dis rien et tu ne dis rien.

-D'accord. J'ai pas envie que James soit au courant pour Judas, sinon il va tout raconter à Lily et ensemble ils vont m'attraper comme un rat, me clouer sur une planche à pain géante et me trouer avec une perceuce électrique de moldus.

-Mais pourquoi avoir trahi ? Pourquoi avoir trahi ta meilleure amie en racontant la dernière baffe que s'est pris James ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Demande-t-il en me regardant avec dégoût.

-Je n'ai jamais trahi personne ! Je proteste. Je suis devenue amie avec Lily en cinquième année sous les ordres express de Rosenberg. Donc, je n'ai théoriquement jamais trahi personne.

Je l'avais supplié de m'engager dans son journal pour me faire du blé mais à l'époque, je n'avais qu'un ami, Diego, et je ne parlais à personne de ma maison. Il m'a dit que si je parvenais à copiner avec elle, l'approcher un peu, il m'engagerait et me donnerait une montagne d'or. Vingt gallions le mois, c'est d'un avarisme... Surtout que je dois mentir à chaque fois que Lily voit un article de Judas. Et puis au fil du temps Lily est devenue plus ou moins mon amie. Ma confidente tout du moins. Ma chieuse personnelle, si vous préférez.

-Beurk alors tu n'as jamais été son amie, tu profites d'elle... murmure Sirius, écoeuré.

-Mais j'y pouvais rien ! On commençait à crever de faim aux Bruyères, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de gagner rapidement du pognon. Et j'ai préféré ça que vendre mes charmes. C'est légitime non ?

-Non. Je préférerais mourir que trahir mes amis, me dit-il, buté.

-Ce sont là des sentiments admirables, je déclare avec une courbette.

Mais Lily, si elle découvrait la vérité, ne serait plus mon amie. Je leur ai menti sur mes réelles intentions depuis le début. Comment puis-je être une amie véritable après ça ? Oh et puis, après tout, j'avais une bonne excuse.

-C'est parce que tu sais pas ce qu'est la famine. Crois-moi tu aurais fait pareil, je continue.

-Je crains que non.

-Moi je donnerais ma main à Pettigrow que tu faiblirais devant Jigsaw, le mec qui tire les ficelles de jeux particulièrement... sanglants, j'insiste, en faisant référence au film Saw.

-Fort bien, je voulais juste être sûr que tu tiendras ta langue pour Remus. Je suis servi. Un mot dans ton journal et je t'abats socialement, menace-t-il en faisant glisser un pouce le long de sa gorge.

J'acquiece en déglutissant. Il fallait qu'il découvre ma double identité maintenant, alors que je vais me faire virer à coups de pied au cul. J'aurai décidément tout gagné ce soir. Sa haine, ma ruine, en plus des cauchemars de loup-garous qui vont peupler mes rêves cette nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deux semaines plus tard.

Emitouflée dans une couette comme une framboise dans un roulé, je suis assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la Salle Commune. Du côté intérieur, hein, je suis pas marteau.

La salle est bondée aujourd'hui, normal on est dimanche après-midi et dehors, il fait un froid à ne pas y mettre un loup-garou. Pourtant, la bande des Maraudeurs au complet fait mumuse dans la neige fraichement tombée ce matin.

En Ecosse, il est fréquent qu'il neige à la mi-novembre. Le parc est magnifique recouvert d'une pellicule de neige, mais bien sûr les traces de pas des marauds démystifient l'atmosphère. Je vois Potter faire l'ange, agitant pieds et bras comme un forcené. Lily assise à la fenêtre à côté de moi éclate de rire. Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Je relis incessement le petit bout de parchemin qui a été hâtivement attaché à la patte d'un chouet. Perlinpinpin est un Grand Duc maigre comme une queue de cerise qui appartient aux Balzary depuis des années. Il est notre fierté et notre joie. Grâce à lui on peu frimer qu'on envoye des lettres gratuitement.

Bref, je relis la lettre.

« Cher membre Balzary,

Nous vous informons que le niveau de la cagnotte a non seulement touché le fond mais creuse encore. En effet, un incident malheureux a fait partir en fumée une partie de la bibliothèque. Le membre François a dû payer de sa poche les réparations. Le cochonnet est donc léger comme une plume. De plus, le Conseil a décrété que mieux valait mourir de faim qu'emprunter à autrui.

Pour l'heure, un seul mot d'ordre : se serrer la ceinture. Envoyez-nous tout l'argent que vous pourrez. Merlin vous le rendra.

Avidemment vôtre,

Le Conseil Balzary. »

Perlinpinpin et sa lettre ont fait le tour des Balzary en voyage et susceptibles de rapporter de l'argent : Moi (à Poudlard), mon frère Doug (envoyé au Congo par le Ministère), ma soeur Scarlett (Passant deux mois dans sa belle-famille, elle a dégoté un job de caissière) et ma belle mère Gaga partie en rando dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour cueillir des champignons une nuit de pleine lune. Il lui en faut pour ses potions.

Mon père François, ma grand-mère Mariska et Tiffany sont restés au Château. Ce sont eux le « conseil ». Ben oui, une règle simple à connaître : Un Balzary n'est reconnu pleinement que lorsqu'il est au repère.

Bref, ils font comme ils peuvent pour survivre, ils vacquent ça et là au gré de leurs envies... Mémé a toujours sa roulotte. Elle joue aux voyantes chez les moldus et ce illégalement car elle n' a pas déclaré son activité, auquel cas une part faramineuse reviendrait au Ministère. Si elle se fait choper on peut dire bonjour aux matelas de paille.

Et moi dans tout ça...

Deux semaines que je suis sans emploi. J'ai réclamé mon indémnisation chômage mais Rosenberg m'a envoyé paître. Si je ne trouve pas rapidement un moyen d'envoyer ma cotisation à ma famille, ils seront bleus de froid et squelettiques lorsque je reviendrai à noël. Encore que, s'ils prennent le bois du jardin... Mais pour la bouffe ? La soupe au caillou et aux racines de Mémé n'est pas très calorique. Et les chewing-gums que j'ai envoyé à Tiffany ne vont pas l'empêcher de se jeter voracement sur le peu de chenilles et de rats qu'aura chassé mon père.

C'est décidé, je vais demander son aide à Dumbledore. Il ne peut décemment laisser l'une de ses élèves chéris dans le besoin.

-Wendy ! Regarde, les Maraudeurs nous font coucou ! Me sort de mes pensées Lily.

-Oh, je sens mon coeur battre plus fort, j'ironise.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre et je peux alors apercevoir les quatres jeunes Maraudeurs nous adresser de grands signes.

-Veux-tu notre mort, jeune inconsciente ! Beugle John Durcell, élève de notre année.

-Allons allons Johny, un gros bras comme toi, craindre quelques flocons de neige ? Je le vanne.

-On a un match de Quidditch bientôt et je veux être au top.

-James aussi et cela l'empêche-t-il de se rouler dans la neige ? Intervient Lily, fière de son homme.

-Mange des carottes et du poulet froid, je lui conseille.

-Je sais, gémis Durcell. Mais c'est trop dur !

-Et bien force toi.

-T'as intérêt à pas faire honte à l'équipe, le menace Lily.

-Je suis un super batteur ! Le capitaine l'a dit ! Se gonfle-t-il d'orgueil et d'importance.

-C'est bien, et moi je suis Sainte Marie mère de Dieu, j'ironise, peu convaincue.

Une boulette de papier s'infiltre brusquement par la fenêtre et tombe sur le sol. Lily la ramasse et sautille sur place.

-C'est James ! Il veut que je les rejoigne !

-Et bah vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends, je grogne.

-Viens avec moi, je vais pas rester toute seule avec quatre mecs.

-Quand Lucifer fera des papouilles à sa chèvre !

-Viens, te dis-je !

-Nein !

-Qu'elle y aille ! Hurle un mec de son coin.

-Occupe-toi de tes boutons, je réplique sèchement alors qu'il passe une main sur son menton graisseux.

Finalement, Lily use de la force et me ligote. Pieds et poings liés, je survole le sol avec un bon Wingarium. Arrivées devant les Maraudeurs, je crache ma pomme et jette un regard meurtrier à Lily qui me détache.

Les Maraudeurs sont couverts de neige mais ne semblent pas souffrir du froid. Magie quand tu es là je me sens bien. Quelques mètres derrière eux, une poignée de filles ont bravé le mauvais temps et sont assises en rang d'oignons sur un banc. Je crois apercevoir des multiplettes dépasser de leurs sacs. Mince alors.

Franck et Alice sont aussi dehors et nous rejoignent.

-Ca vous dit de faire une bataille ? Propose James avec entousiasme.

-Autant que bouffer un crapaud, je lui réponds, mauvaise.

-Mais peut-être vas-tu récolter quelques ragôts, me nargue Sirius.

-Peut-ê -je aussi croiser quelque animal aux dents jaunes ? Fort probable.

-Petite garce, siffle-t-il.

-Quand on me cherche on me trouve.

-Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls, nous rappelle Panpan, soudain pâle et gêné.

Il a compris qu'on parlait de lui ? Oups, vive mon non-tact.

-Pardon Panpan, je m'excuse, penaude.

Deux équipes : Panpan, Franck, Alice et moi d'un côté. Potter, Sirius, Lily et Pettigrow de l'autre. Notre équipe est parquée derrière les buissons. Nous sommes en train de perdre et je suis détrempée et bleuie de froid. Je me serait bien jeté un sort de réchauffement, mais j'ai stupidement oublié ma baguette sur ma table de nuit. Si je me fait attaquée, l'assassin rigolera bien.

-POUUUCE ! Je réclame, grelottante, en me levant.

Une boule de neige s'écrase violemment sur mon visage et s'infiltre dans ma bouche. Je tousse et crachote, la langue anesthésiée de froid.

-Vous savez pas ce que c'est, pouce ? S'insurge Alice en se levant à son tour, alors que je crache mes tripes.

Panpan et Londubat l'imitent. Ce dernier commence à râler qu'il a froid. Je me joint à lui.

-En p-plus avec ces pouf-pouffiasses qui nous ép-épient, je claque des dents en désignant le banc plein de filles.

-Pas toi, nous, m'affirme Sirius en nous rejoignant avec le reste du groupe.

James lui écrase une boule de neige sur le dessus de la tête. Pour ce que ça change ! Nos cheveux sont pleins de stalactiques de glace, c'en est effrayant.

-Je suggère qu'on retourne tous au bercail, propose James.

-Avant qu'on attrape la mort, renchérit Sirius.

-Pour certains ça ne ferait pas de mal, je marmonne entre mes dents.

On monte l'escalier de pierre et pénétrons dans le hall éclairé par des torches. On croise un petit troupeau d'élèves qui se dirige vers la sortie.

-La neige est bonne ? Demande un élève de Serdaigle, une luge au bras.

-Excellente, réplique James. La vache, Patmol !

-Où ça ? S'encquiert Pettigrow en tournant la tête, avide.

-On fera de la glisse une autre fois, dit Sirius à regrets, en ignorant son pote.

-Et ce sera sans nous, dit Lily en claquant des dents.

James lui frictionne le dos. On rentre à la Salle-Co et courons nous décongeler devant le feu. M'estimant la plus gelée de tous, je réquisitionne le plus grand fauteuil et le pousse à cinq centimètres du feu. Panpan nous quitte pour sa chambre.

-Chamalows grillés ! Annonce-t-il en descendant les escaliers, brandissant un énorme sachet de de tel pour se réchauffer !

-T'es le meilleur, frère, le remercie James de son fauteuil, Lily sur les genoux.

-Allez hop, on dégage, me sort Sirius en poussant mon fauteuil loin de la cheminée.

-Mais...je bredouille en me faisant trimballer.

Je sais que je l'aime, mais ce mec commence à me sortir par les yeux. Je prends une couverture dans un coin et m'en recouvre, grelottante et vexée.

-Wendy ? M'interpelle Lily.

-...

-Tu boudes ?

-...

-Elle boude, apprend-elle à la ronde.

Foutage de gueule ! Nan mais comment ne pas bouder ? COMMENT ? Tu as les quatre potes de toujours qui se font leur petite bouffe pénards devant le feu qu'ils MONOPOLISENT, Franck et Alice les deux amoureux qui se bécotent sur leur fauteuil, ma meilleure amie Lily qui est sur les genoux de James...

Et moi ? J'ai envie de dire. Voyant que personne ne me prête attention, je me lève. Personne ne s'en rend compte. Je me rends au dortoir afin de récupérer mon bien le plus cher, autrement dit ma baguette et me sèche d'un sortilège. Je redescends et vois Remus et Pettigrow devant un échéquier, Alice et Franck toujours dans leur fauteuil et James, Sirius et Lily en pleine partie de chatouilles. On va les laisser entre amis.

-Amusez-vous bien, que Merlin vous maudisse, je leur lance la voix tremblante avant de claquer le portrait.

Les yeux me piquent. Ridicule, aucun de ces inconnus dans la salle commune n'est mon ami. Bon, je vais chercher Diego. Sac à gargouilles ! Il est sans doute au QG du Ricaneur, en train de bucher sur un nouvel article. Hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas.

C'est parti pour aller voir le dirlo. Quand on a pas d'amis, on se rabat sur les restes.

-Professeur ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Votre gargouille ne veut pas me laisser passer ! Je m'égosille en tapant du poing sur la gargouille en pierre. Dégage mocheté, laisse-moi voir Brian !

-Mais je suis là Miss Balzary, et vous pouvez me contempler à loisir, dit tranquillement Dumbledore.

Il était juste derrière moi et jouissait de me voir m'arracher la peau sur sa gargouille. Il me jette un regard amusé et lui lance « Dragée-noix-de-saint-jacques ! ». Je me retiens de lui faire une remarque bien sentie sur les goûts de luxe de ses statues.

-Je... excusez mon impudence professeur... je fais semblant de bafouiller, le dos tourné pour remettre un coup de blush.

J'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. La timidité en est une. La comédie également.

-Soyez cer-certain que j'ai énormé-énormém-ment de res-respect à votre endroit...dis-je, les joues rosies par la timidité.

-Allons Miss Balzary, suivez-moi dans mon bureau où nous serons tout à notre aise pour discuter, dit Dumbledore en lissant sa longue barbe argentée d'un air vicieux.

Oups, je crois que pour le coup, je suis trop ingénue. Qui sait quel scénario a pris le vieux cerveau de Dumbledore sous ses rênes ? Merdum, j'ai le chique pour dégoter les employeurs les plus saints d'esprit du marché.

-Bien Miss, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ? Demande-t-il, assis derrière son bureau, tandis que je me trémousse sur ma chaise.

-Sauter du London Bridge ? Je réponds à tous hasard, perdant par là même mon masque de timidité.

Je croise son regard bleu vif derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Glurps. Faut arrêter la connerie.

-Je cherche un job, je lui apprends de la voix ferme d'une directrice de banque. Il se trouve que ma famille n'est pas bien riche et chacun doit participer à l'effort familial. Objectif : remplir le cochonnet en porcelaine à fond pour l'hiver. Problème : on ne peut pas travailler ET être élève de cet internat.

Ma dernière phrase était un brin sèche et critique. Plaire à son employeur. Plaire. Plaire. Le mot d'ordre. Plaire.

-C'est effectivement l'une des regrettables contraintes de l'école...

-Vous avouez ! A cause de ces « regrettables contraintes » comme vous dites, des gens vont mourir !

Dumbledore émet un sourire ravi. Je suis scandalisée.

-Ces contraintes ne vous empêche en rien de travailler intra-muros. Nous avons déjà eu des élèves dans votre cas... Mais ce travail demande une rigueur et un moral à toute épreuve.

-Je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

Qu'ai-je dit, grande malade ?

-Si vous pouviez éviter la prostitution, je n'en serais que plus ravie, je me reprends précipitamment.

-Une collaboration avec Argus Rusard, voilà ce que je vous propose.

Je ne réfléchis même pas. Un travail est un travail.

-Vendu ! En quoi consistera ma tâche ?

-Surprise ! Vous demanderez directement à Rusard. Vous commencerez lundi soir après les cours. Je vais envoyer une petite lettre à votre nouveau patron qui, à n'en point douter, sera _enchanté_, me dit-il en me serrant la main pour concrétiser notre accord.

Grands dieux, mais je me suis laissée avoir comme une bleue ! Sûre que je suis la pute et Rusard le mac. La voilà, la collaboration. Ah, elle est belle, la morale de l'Ecole.

-A n'en point douter, j'ironise en lui broyant les os.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Troisième jour de taf avec le concierge.

-Occupez-vous du couloir du troisième, m'aboie Rusard avec sadisme.

-Y'a quoi là-bas ?

-Boules puantes géantes.

Ah oui, quand même. Je descends au placard à balais à côté du bureau crasseux de Ruru et m'équipe de pied en cap. Les gants, les lunettes, le casque... J'empoigne un seau d'eau et une éponge et repasse devant mon boss avec le seau bien en évidence. Une fois sur les lieux, je nettoie le couloir d'un bête coup de baguette et m'assois à même le sol. Dans vingt minutes je me viderai le seau sur la tête puis irai réclamer une nouvelle tâche.

C'est cool de travailler chez Rusard et Miss Teigne. Je suis comme le troisième mousquetaire. Tous les trois on s'entend bien.

MOUAHAHAHA !

-Toc toc ! Je chantonne en ouvrant la porte de Rusard.

J'ôte mon casque et essore les extrémités de mes cheveux, qui sont dégoulinants. Je vois Rusard regarder l'eau couler avec bienveillance. Il aime à croire que j'ai travaillé dur, sans magie. Le pauvre est un cracmol comprenez-vous. J'ouvre le garde-manger au fond de la petite pièce et en sort deux verres et une bouteille d'hydromel.

Je tends un verre à Rusard et...

Genre là vous m'imaginez trinquant avec Ruru.

... pose délicatement le second par terre. Miss Teigne rapplique au triple galop et commence à nous laper ça comme de l'eau de source.

-C'est bien ma grande, tu fais le plein de vitamine, je la félicite avec un grand sourire.

Momo avale ça, je le bute. Enfin, a-t-on jamais vu ça ? C'est aberrant. Un chat qui boit ? J'aurais décidément tout vu, tout entendu. Ce sont mes petits-enfants qui seront contents. Mémé aura plein de choses très intéressantes à raconter.

-Besoin de quelque chose où je peux aller manger ?

-Déguerpis, tranche Ruru.

Je ne demande pas mon reste et file manger. J'ai le reste de la soirée libre.


	11. Mort et succession

**Chapitre 11 Mort et Succession**

Seule. Seule dans la Grande-Salle. Dieu, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de ma vie. En même temps, je me suis réveillée à six heures qu'une fois : pour aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et je m'était rendormie pendant le match. Aujourd'hui c'est différent, je suis debout pour gagner ma croute.

Vous savez quoi, le vieux Dumbledore paye beaucoup mieux que Rosenberg. J'en arrive même à m'estimer « heureuse » d'avoir été virée.

Oh, quand je disais que j'étais seule, je mentais un peu... il y a les elfes. Une bonne dizaine qui se sont dispersés un peu partout pour nettoyer nos débordements d'hier soir. Bataille de bouffe à Gryffondor. J'étais sur les nerfs, mais sur les nerfs ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. Bien sûr les Maraudeurs, de sales bourgeois, n'en ont que faire et ont commencé à se jeter des boulettes de viande. Ensuite la guerre s'est généralisée et tout le gratin des Gryffondors -les plus riches- ont participé. Mary McDo et moi on était comme deux ronds de flanc. Elle non plus ne roule pas sur l'or.

J'avale ma bouchée de croissant et me siffle trois tasses d'expresso d'affilée. De quoi bien commencer la journée. Puis, l'horloge sonne les sept heures. Let's go girls.

-MAN ! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN ! Je chante, des étoiles plein les yeux. Attends man, je vérifie quand même, sait-on jamais, je me reprends en portant la main à ma poitrine pour avoir confirmation de la chose.

Alors ? Info ou intox ?

-C'est bon Shania s'est pas gourée ! J'apprends à un elfe en me levant de table, toute contente d'être « a woman ».

Je m'étire comme un chat, puis me rends au bureau de Rusard.

-Ruru ? Puis-je entrer ?

Le pion m'ouvre brusquement la porte et me dit, énervé, qu'il va chercher son cahier de retenues qu'il a « oublié » dans la salle des trophées.

-En attendant, vous allez me nettoyer mon bureau, mes vitres et mon garde-manger. Vous nourrirez également mon chat, termine-t-il en se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

-Ce sera tout ? J'ironise, de mauvais poil.

-Oui, répond-il sèchement avant de partir de son pas claudiquant.

-Bah merci, je dis, plantée comme une conne devant sa porte.

J'entre sans plus de cérémonie et ouvre les volets. Je sers à Miss Teigne une bonne rasade d'hydromel, puis commence à nettoyer les vitres à coups de sortilèges en chantonnant le titre de Ryan Paris, Dolce vita. Puis, ayant oublié les paroles, j'improvise une ôde à Rusard.

-Il était un petit Rusard-euh il était un petit Rusard-euh qui n'avais ja-ja-jamais fait d'magie qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais fait d'magie ohéohé ! Ohé ohé mon Ruru ! Mon Ruru navigue sur les flots ! Il s'inscrivit à Vitmagic-euh il s'inscrivit à vitmagic-euh pour avoir l'air l'air l'air un peu moins con...

Ok ce n'est pas très recherché mais tellement vrai ! Pauvre homme. Un cracmol qui vit entouré d'apprentis sorciers. Que de frustrations dans son métier. Et il vit tout seul en ermite, il n'a pas de petite copine pour évacuer toute cette frustration. Oh, ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent... j'ai déjà vu Pince la bibliothécaire lui faire du gringue, mais je crains qu'il soit trop timide avec les femmes...

Malgré tout ça il n'a pas perdu espoir. En effet mardi dernier j'ai aperçu un fascicule Vitmagic sur son bureau.

-C''est bien vrai ? Rusard s'est inscrit à Vitmagic ? Pouffe une voix.

J'en lâche ma baguette magique en citronnier véritable, coeur de dragon, vingt-deux virgule cinq centimètre, souple comme un bâton de réglisse et excellente pour les sortilèges de floraison.

-Potter ! Oulala quelle surprise ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je lui demande en la ramassant.

Assis en rang d'oignon devant le bureau du concierge, les Maraudeurs au grand complet sont explosés de rire.

-Vous pissez pas dessus, je leur aboie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce fichu sur la tête ? Demande Sirius.

-Je décrasse la vitre, ça se voit pas ?

-Mais _pourquoi_ ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de fric, je lâche du bout des lèvres.

-L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, dit James, philosophique.

Je crisse des dents. Sale bourge !

-Il fait la trahison, réplique Sirius.

Je baisse les yeux. La colère s'en va aussi sec, laissant place à la honte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, au fait ?

-On a un rendez-vous avec Rusard, m'apprend Panpan.

-Un rancard ? Le fourbe ne m'avait pas prévenue. En tout cas il est sorti récupérer son carnet de colles.

James et Sirius éclatent de rire.

-C'est vous qui avez fait le coup ! Je les accuse.

-MIAOU ! Sort Miss Teigne.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, l'ivrogne ? Je lui jette méchament.

La pauvre semble suffoquer. Elle respire bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demande Remus.

-Elle a trop bu, sans doute.

Soudain, elle est prise de spasmes et se met à vomir ses tripes. Puis, elle tombe raide morte.

-Heing ? Dit Pettigrow, sans comprendre.

-Putain elle a claqué, je m'étonne en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Si elle boit comme un trou tous les jours, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, nous documente Panpan d'un air docte, en reniflant la gamelle d'hydromel.

A présent je comprends son odorat hyper-développé... hihi. Et lui ne sait pas que je sais !

-C'était la goutte de trop, commente Sirius.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demande James, embêté.

-Beh je sais pas, je lui réponds avec franchise. Prends-lui son poul pour être sûr.

Il s'exécute et le verdict est clair : Miss Teigne a rejoint les cieux. Fous de joie, on entame un requiem plein d'entrain, quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Rusard. Il tient serré contre lui son carnet recouvert de fientes de hibou.

-Il l'a déjà retrouvé ? S'étonne Sirius. Moi qui pensais passer l'heure pénard dans mon coin.

-Tient tient... Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow... ça pour une surprise, grince Rusard.

-C'est vous qui nous avez invités, lui rappelle obligemment James.

-C'est vrai... Vous allez me cirer les bottes, puis vous irez nettoyer les armures...

-Hé ! J'ai déjà savonné vos godillots hier ! Je proteste.

Les Maraudeurs me jettent un regard reconnaissant.

-Je les ai re-salis, lâche Rusard une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux.

Quel bon-à-rien celui-là alors ! Son regard tombe sur la gamelle de feu Miss Teigne encore entre les mains de Rémus.

-Vous pillez le déjeuner de ma chatte, Lupin ?

-Du tout. Je l'oscultais, répond-il.

Rusard ne pipe mot. Il a le regard rivé sur Miss Teigne. Il semble en état de choc.

-M.. Miss Teigne ? Chuchote-t-il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

-C'est ça elle va te répondre, je ricane, profitant de son désarroi.

-Vous l'avez assassinée ! Bandits ! Sacripans ! Pendards ! Nous insulte Rusard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle a fait une overdose, je lui réponds en soufflant sur mes ongles.

-AU MEURTRE ! ON A TUE MA CHATTE ! Hurle Rusard dont les les paroles prêtent à confusion, ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites.

Il est comme un fou. Il court en cercle dans son bureau, vociférant, hurlant, postillonnant. On le suit du regard comme un match de ping pong et Sirius nous sert même un verre d'hydromel. Enfin, Ruru s'agenouille à côté de la dépouille de Miss Teigne et fond en larmes.

-Ma chatte, mon espoir, ma vie, pleurniche-t-il.

Il s'évanouit.

Nous le portons à l'infirmerie, James et Sirius tiennent les bras, Pettigrow et Rémus les pieds, et moi la tête. Berk. Merci du cadeau. Je tire sur ses cheveux, hors de question de toucher autre chose.

-Ciel ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Nous interroge Pomfresh en nous débarrassant du corps.

-Sa chatte est décédée et il en a fait un malaise, lui explique succintement Rémus.

-On peut partir ? Demande James, visiblement pressé.

-Vous tiendrez le coup ? Demande Pomfresh.

-Ca je l'ignore ma petite dame, il y a eu un mort tout de même, ricane Sirius.

-J'en suis toute retournée, je renchéris.

On éclate d'un rire gras. Pomfresh ne comprends pas et nous tend un paquet de kleenex.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le père Dumby m'a donné mon après-midi. Je dois m'ôter ces horribles images de mon esprit m'a-t-il recommander. Je l'ai remercié et je suis partie déjeuner. Du coup je vais pouvoir me rendre à Pré-au-lard avec les autres. Que je suis heureuse ! J'ai tant d'argent à dépenser.

-En route ! S'exclame James alors que la calèche part.

-En avant la cavalerie ! Je hurle, m'attirant des regards de travers.

-Tu te donnes en spectacle, observe Sirius.

-J'aurais bien pris une calèche particulière, mais on m'a contrainte à prendre celle-ci, je rétorque avec un regard appuyé pour Lily.

-Ce fut un plaisir, se contente-t-elle de me répondre.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, je compte le contenu de ma maigre bourse. Trois noises. Je vais aller loin avec ça.

-On va d'abord chez Honeydukes, nous intime Lily en sortant un parapluie après s'être aperçue qu'il neigeait encore légèrement.

-Où tu vas j'irai, roucoule James.

Lily lui colle un petit bisou sur la joue, telle une gamine de maternelle.

-Moi je vous rejoins à votre sortie, je vais voir un pote en attendant, je dis en voyant Diego sur le trottoir d'en face.

-Fais, fais, m'encourage Sirius avec un geste pour me chasser.

Je rejoins Diego, bravant ainsi, avec courage, la pataugeoire qu'est la petite route pavée. La neige, piétinée par des semelles à la propreté douteuse, est devenue grise de saleté. De vieilles maisons défraîchies, au crépis vert sombre ou noirâtre, enjolivent ce décor digne des contes des Mille et une nuits de leur extrème laideur. Je suis encore tombée du mauvais côté de la ruelle. Honeydukes c'est le rêve, comparé à ça.

Diego est accompagné de Servilus, Rosier, Mulciber et quelques autres. Heureusement, Rosenberg n'est pas là.

-Coucou Diego ! Je le salue en l'atteignant enfin.

-Wendy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Me demande-t-il d'une voix froide, ses cheveux noirs rehaussés de quelques flocons.

-Du lèche-vitrine, je lui réponds en perdant mon sourire.

Il me prend le bras et m'entraine un peu plus loin. Le regard un peu décongelé, il me dit ces paroles :

-Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais décemment te claquer les bises devant _eux._

-A j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que je dérangeais, j'ironise.

-C'est le cas. C'est une sortie réservée aux serpentards mâles.

-Et bien ! C'est très select... je grince, sarcastique.

-Je suis désolé. On se fera bientôt une sortie tous les deux ! Bon, je vais les rejoindre... passe un bon après-midi !

-C'est ça. Va rejoindre tes fanatiques sectaires et allume un cierge pour moi, je réplique sèchement en pointant ses amis d'un index à la main recouverte de mitaines noires.

Il me jette un regard peiné et va rejoindre le groupe. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles celui-là. Heureusement que sans sa bande il est sympa. Sinon je n'aurais aucun ami.

Je retourne sur le trottoir d'en face et attend Lily devant la porte de Honeydukes. Je sens d'ici les effluves des friandises. Si j'entre, je suis perdue. Mes trois pièces seront dépensées en un rien de temps. Alors je reste dehors en me gelant les orteils. Par miracle, ma baguette est avec moi et je me lance un sortilège de réchauffement qui me fait sentir nettement mieux.

La joyeuse bande composée des Maraudeurs, du couple Fralice et de Lily sort enfin de la boutique, des sachets plein les mains. Je regarde tristement les miennes, vides. La pensée que ma famille a récupéré mon salaire me remonte le moral. Nous faisons encore quelques boutiques, telles que Zonko, Derviche et Bang et Scribenpen, et je résiste à toute tentation.

-Une bièraubeurre je vous prie, je passe commande à Madame Rosmerta, une jeune femme très jolie aux courbes généreuses qui attirent le regard du client.

C'est pas pour rien que son bar à elle est plein à craquer, alors que celui d'Abelforth le vieux croûlant abrite trois mangemorts et une colonie de termites.

-Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances de noël ? demande Lily en enlevant sa cape.

-On va chez James, disent les Maraudeurs tous en coeur.

-Que voilà de divers programmes, j'ironise en me calant sur la banquette. Et toi Frank tu fais quoi ? Me dit pas que tu vas aussi chez Potter ?

-Non j'invite John Durcell, répond-il alors que Rosmerta revient avec un plateau chargé de bièraubeurres et d'une assiette de cookies.

-C'est une manie d'inviter les gens à Noël ? Je râle avant de prendre une gorgée de bière chaude.

Le liquide coule paresseusement le long de mon oesophage. Immédiatement, je me sens réchauffée de l'intérieur.

-Moi je vais fêter Noël en famille en France, frime Alice.

-Quand on a les moyens...

-T'as bientôt fini de râler ? S'énerve-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ça, tu nous emmerdes, la soutient Sirius en coisant mon regard, me faisant rougir.

-Black ! S'offusque Lily.

Celui-ci hausse négligemment les épaules et prend une bouchée de cookie.

-Et toi Lily, tu ne nous as pas dit où tu passais les vacances ? La cuisine James.

-Dans la belle-famille de ma soeur, les _Dursley,_ lâche-t-elle d'un ton morne.

-Pas cool, je commente. Ces moldus sont d'une sympathie.

Je ne les connais pas personnellement mais Lily m'a raconté plein de choses compromettantes à leur sujet et il y avait quatre baleinaux au sourire hypocrite sur la photo qu'elle m'a montré. J'en ai conclus ceci : moche, bête, riche et méchant, multiplié par quatre. Le tableau idyllique de la petite famille de rêve.

-Ma petite Lily, tu peux aussi venir à la maison si tu le souhaites, lui propose James, les yeux luisants d'espoir.

-C'est gentil mais non merci James, passer les vacances entre quatre murs avec une bande de garçons pleins d'hormones... très peu pour moi.

-C'est toujours mieux que les baleinaux.

-Merci de me soutenir Wendy. Et toi, tu fêtes où ? Me questionne James en prenant un cookie dans l'assiette.

-Tiens, ça finit par intéresser quelqu'un. Je commençais à songer sérieusement à mon suicide.

-Et bien continue à y songer car ça n'en intéresse qu'un seul, m'affirme Sirius, dédaigneux.

-Et bien permets-moi de répondre à sa curiosité : je fête chez moi avec ma famille.

-Et tu habites où ?

-Château Les Bruyères, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, je réponds avec orgueil.

-Ta famille compte des baleinaux ?

-Non plutôt des fils de fer. Pourquoi cet inquisitoire ?

-Parce que je crois que ton château est parfait pour accueillir Lily ces vacances ! S'exclame James, fier comme un pou de son idée.

Je m'étouffe et un jet de bièreaubeurre est projeté sur Lupin en face de moi. Il prend un coin de la nappe et se tamponne le visage avec.

-Mauvaise idée James, Balzary n'accueillera jamais ses « amis » dans sa très modeste demeure, se mêle Sirius de mes affaires, alors que je tousse à m'en arracher les poumons.

-Alors Wendy, tu en dis quoi ? Demande James en ignorant son meilleur ami.

-J'en dis que c'est une idée stupide.

-Ah, voilà ! S'écrie Sirius, victorieux, en tapant sur la table.

-Pauvre idiot, je t'ai dit ce matin même qu'on avait pas de fric ! Tu veux que je la nourrisse de sauterelles et de racines ?

-Et moi je vis une idylle avec mon amoureux Rogue. T'as un _château _!

Je rougis de honte à la pensée dudit château qui a coûté une bouchée de pain à mon père pour des raisons que je tairai. Mais je croise le regard désespéré de Lily qui doit songer à ses vacances.

-Tu veux vraiment venir dans mon vieux château à moitié démoli ? Je lui demande peu convaincue, mais faisant renaître une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Oh oui, peu importe la quantité de nourriture ! S'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Je m'empourpre d'avantage. S'il n'y avait que la nourriture ! Mais je n'ose avouer à toute la tablée que mon beau château de princesse est... enfin vous saurez en temps voulu. Voyez mon excellente gérence du suspense.

-Super, maintenant que tout le monde va passer de super vacances, on va peut-être songer à rentrer, nous coupe Frank en tapotant le cadran de sa montre en or.

James et moi concluons notre accord d'une poignée de main et Sirius me jette un regard suspicieux.

-Tu vas l'empoisonner ? Me glisse-t-il alors que les autres passent la porte de sortie.

-Enfin _Sissi_, tu crois vraiment que je vais t'avouer mes plans meurtriers ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trois semaines après la mort tragique de Miss Teigne, Rusard semble remit d'amplomb. Il lui aura fallut fallut de nombreux jours pour sortir de la dépression. En effet durant les trois semaines écoulées, le pion errait sans but dans les couloirs, les yeux rouges et le dos voûté comme s'il allait s'effondrer de chagrin. Evidemment Peeves et les élèves s'en s'ont donné à coeur joie profitant de sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité...

Mais aujourd'hui Argus Rusard semble renaître. Il a le teint plus rose et les yeux secs. Il s'égosille à nouveau sur les élèves, menace inutilement l'esprit frappeur... il a même dit bonjour à Mme Pince ce matin. Oui, il semble avoir chassé définitivement les fantômes du passé.

Car Argus n'est plus seul. A la main, il porte un couffin.

Il le berce doucement d'une main et de l'autre, il brandit un biberon. De lait cette fois. De temps en temps il relève la tête et fait des remarques cinglantes aux élèves qui passent, le visage menaçant et les yeux pleins de haine.

-Excusez-le, j'interviens alors auprès des pauvres élèves. Il couve son enfant.

Confirmant mes paroles, Rusard repose les yeux sur le petit couffin rose et ses traits s'adoucissent, sa bouche émettant même un semblant de sourire. Attendrie une énième fois par ce spectacle, je m'approche à pas feutrés et jette un coup d'oeil à l'habitant du couffin. Deux immenses yeux jaunes comme des loupiotes me fixent, puis clignent innocemment. Adorable.

-Miss Teigne II, lui murmure Rusard en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

La relève de Miss Teigne la terreur est assurée. Pauvres de mes enfants ! Leur mère n'aura même pas été capable de les débarrasser de la vermine. Je réprime un frisson et regarde ma montre. Cinq minutes que je devrais avoir quitté mon travail.

-Rusard, vous payez les heures sup' ?

Il se contente de grogner. Je lui rends aussitôt seau et éponge, le mettant dans l'embarras puisqu'il est accaparé par son couffin, puis monte quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondors.

-J'emmène quoi ? Demande Lily face à son armoire. Vêtements moldus ou sorciers ?

-Les deux, je lui réponds. Mais pas de trucs trop chics si tu veux être appréciée.

-Ca marche. J'emmène aussi un ou deux livres pour la lecture du soir...

-Pas la peine on a une grande bibliothèque qui ne demandera qu'à t'accueillir... une fois que j'aurai éradiqué les rats et chauves souris.

Les yeux soudain pétillants, Lily jette les deux livres qu'elle avait dans les mains sur son lit et va dans la salle de bain remplir sa trousse de toilette. Quant à moi qui n'ai pas grand chose à emmener, je m'assois sur la valise d'Alice pour l'aider à la fermer.

Ma parole, elle emporte le dortoir avec elle.


	12. The tourist

**Chapitre 12 : The tourist **

-King's Cross ! S'exclame Sirius, soulagé, en voyant le petit point qu'est encore la gare.

-Dieu vivement que ce voyage se termine, soupiré-je en contemplant tristement mon ex-walkman magique mort de vieillesse, après des années de bons et loyaux services auprès de mon père, mon frère et ma soeur.

Nous tournons en parfaite synchronisation la tête vers les deux couples s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Brrru ! frissonné-je. Manquerait plus que Pettigrow et Lupin se roulent une galoche et c'est bon je suis bonne pour les fous.

-Et si moi je te roule une pelle ? Demande Sirius, un brin moqueur.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flanc.

-Tu charries là, déduis-je, un peu bêtement.

Il ricane. Au secours. En septembre j'aurais volontiers profité de l'aubaine pour le draguer, mais depuis qu'il sait que je suis devenue amie avec Lily dans un but précis, il n'en loupe pas une pour me ridiculiser. Je hausse les épaules et observe Lupin concentré sur son livre (comment peut-il lire avec pareils énergumènes à côté ?) et Pettigrow accaparé par son sachet de patacitrouilles.

Enfin, le train entre en gare et s'arrête. Je range mon ennuyeux livre « Que faire après les ASPICS ? » dans mon sac à dos et ferme la tirette en attendant qu'ils aient tous descendu leurs bagages. Dans le tumulte, Sirius me glisse un attentionné :

-Si Lily meurt, je te balance aux Aurors dans la minute.

-Merci de cette délicate attention, je réplique alors qu'il empoigne sa malle.

Ce garçon est risible. Nous sommes en guerre contre vous-savez-qui, et aussitôt monsieur monte

de toutes pièces des scénarios grotesque sur tout son voisinage. Qu'attend-il au juste, que je lui dévoile ma marque ? Si j'étais mangemort, je ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait. Il est complètement fada s'il s'imagine que je vais la lui montrer. Non mais !

Enfin c'est mon tour. Ma valise à la main, je descends le petit marche-pied. Ils sont en pleine séance d'adieux.

-Bonnes vacances Wendy ! Prends bien soin de ma Lily, réclame James en me faisant la bise.

-T'inquiète elle est entre de bonnes mains, je le rassure en prenant un ton posé, croisant deux doigts derrière mon dos.

Tant qu'on y est je claque aussi la bise à Remus et Pettigrow, puis Frank et Alice. Espérons que personne n'ait la gale parmi tout ce beau monde.

-Bonnes vacances Alice, profite de la France, je lui souhaite aimablement, en tentant de masquer ma jalousie.

-Et toi éclate-toi un max ! Je t'écrirai, me promet-elle.

Puis, je me retrouve devant Sirius.

-Arsenic.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as demandé comment je vais m'y prendre alors je te réponds. Je dissimulerai de l'arsenic dans sa part de bûche au chocolat sur son lit de framboises.

Il ne réponds rien, j'ai réussi l'exploit de lui couper le sifflet.

-Mouché ! Je commente avec satisfaction. Bonnes vacances quand même !

Il me serre la main à contrecoeur en me jaugeant du regard. Je sens un courant électrique me passer au travers. Il me lâche et je le regarde s'éloigner avec les Maraudeurs vers les parents Potter...

-Tu baves, fait observer Lily.

-Excuse ! Ce... c'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Que si ! Je trouve ça génial, tu imagines, en septembre on était les deux célibataires endurcies et maintenant tu vas sortir avec le meilleur ami de mon mec ! S'entousiasme-t-elle.

-Il me déteste... je lâche.

-On n'en sait rien, peut-être que c'est sa manière de montrer qu'il t'aime ?

-C'est permis de rêver, je grogne, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sirius.

Elle se croit dans un conte de fées. Je ne suis pas Cendrillon, ou Aurore, ou encore Mélusine de « Mélusine les pieds dans le chaudron », l'histoire favorite de ma nièce.

Mon prince charmant passe devant une vieille femme maniérée vêtue d'une robe luxueuse, que je reconnais comme étant la mère de Sirius. Elle jauge son fils de bas en haut avec anthipathie et lui touche trois mots. Sirius relève la tête avec orgueil et réplique si fort que je perçois ses paroles :

-C'est vous qui devriez vous regarder, vous êtes vieille maintenant, un pied dans la tombe, c'est moi qui suis l'avenir de notre beau pays ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, les miennes s'annoncent excellentes...

-INGRAT ! Avec l'éducation que tu as reçu, tu mériterais que je te rosse ! S'excite la mother.

Sirius se contente de cracher à ses pieds, puis de tourner les talons.

En fait, ma famille à côté, c'est du petit beurre. En tout cas, la cravate rouge de Gryffondor lui va comme un gant. Quel courage, quelle bravoure, quelle rebellion ! On peut dire qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

Bref, je m'aperçois que le quai est déjà à moitié vide. Où est passé Gaga ? Zut Flûte ça commence mal.

-Excuse ma belle-mère, elle est un peu, un peu...

-En retard ? Propose Lily.

-Oui. Et un peu à côté de la plaque. Et elle n'est pas la seule, toute la baraque est timbrée. Tu ferais bien de te préparer mentalement.

Elle me sourit, ravie.

-Je n'ai jamais visité de vraie maison de sorciers, me sort-elle comme si elle parlait de Disneyland Paris.

TOURIIIIISTE !

-Bien le bonjour les jeunes ! Ca gaze ?

-Oh yeah ça farte trop wesh, je réponds en levant les yeux.

Gaga nous fait face, toute souriante. Elle porte une lourde cape mauve trainant jusqu'au sol, ouverte, laissant entrevoir une robe de sorcière bleue aux larges manches avec des motifs en forme d'animaux aquatiques. Je crois reconnaître un Calmar.

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ? S'étonne-t-elle toujours souriante, en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière.

-Lily, je te présente ma belle-mère G... Abigaïl. Gagounette, voici Lily Evans.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, glousse-t-elle.

-Moi de même, Madame. J'adore votre robe !

-Merci bien... mais tu peux me tutoyer et je te supplie de m'appeller Abigaïl ou encore Abi, dit-elle en me fixant avec insistance, peu ravie du surnom dont je l'affuble. On transplane ? Lily je te prends avec moi et Wendy tu te dépatouilles avec ton brevet.

Je t'en foutrai des brevets de transplanage ! Quand elle me verra désartibulée devant le portail, la tête sous le bras, elle regrettera cette infâme plaisanterie. Je les vois disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Allez, concentrons-nous...

-Argh, je glapis, la bouche collée contre l'immense portail.

-Wendy, au lieu de rouler un patin au portail, tu ferais bien de l'ouvrir, s'amuse Gaga.

Je recule et marmonne la phrase de passe qui je l'espère n'a pas changé depuis cet été. Le portail semble satisfait car il s'ouvre en grinçant mais sans rechigner. Ca lui arrive parfois, de nous enfermer dehors. C'est selon son humeur, au petit con. Un jour il a claqué la porte au nez de mon père. Je peux vous dire que ça a gueulé, et quand les voisins se sont rameutés, un coup est parti, puis deux... ça s'est terminé en baston généralisée. Bref.

-Oh, mais c'est la Gazette ! S'exclame Lily en regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Ouais, nos voisins d'en face, grogne Gaga d'un air sombre. Aller entre, il fait froid.

Nous pénétrons dans le parc recouvert de neige. Il est agrémenté de nombreux arbres, ronces, broussailles de telle sorte qu'on jurerait une mini-forêt. Nous empruntons le chemin pavé louvoyant entre les arbres et passons successivement devant un grand-chêne où pend une balançoire, un petit cabanon miteux, une mare gelée... Je lève les yeux. Notre beau château se découpe derrière la kyrielle d'arbres.

-Waouh... lâche Lily, époustouflée, en lâchant sa malle dont le contenu se répand sur le sol boueux.

Ainsi qu'un larbin de service, je ramasse les affaires de mon amie tandis qu'elle admire le Château. Il est gris sombre et du lierre s'est accroché à une bonne partie de la façade. Nous n'habitons que sa partie centrale. Quant au donjon, c'est là que dort le chien.

Nous passons la grande porte et pénétrons dans le hall. C'est une grande pièce qui a dû être magnifique au temps de sa splendeur, mais qui maintenant est jonchée de vieilleries. Vieille table ronde sur un pied qui saute, pile de journeaux jaunis par le temps, carton plein de vieilles flasques en argent, aiguilles à tricoter ensorcelées... C'est ce qu'on vend au marché du samedi matin. En levant la tête, on peut apercevoir les trois paliers des étages encore habités. Gaga nous entraine vers une porte à côté du grand escalier de marbre. C'est là que se trouve le salon.

La pièce est grande et chaleureuse, les murs sont recouverts de patchwork et un feu ronronne dans la cheminée. Un grand chaudron en cuivre un peu rouillé avec une grande cuillère en bois repose à côté.

Momo se met à miauler comme si sa vie en dépendait. En effet, il y a des chats partout. Sur le buffet, sur la table de bavboule, sur le tapis au coin du feu, sur un tas de convertures trainant dans un coin... je le libère de sa cage et il part comme une fusée rejoindre un chat mauve rayé rose. Encore les expériences de Gaga.

-Installez-vous devant la cheminée, je vais nous faire du thé, propose ma belle-mère en plaçant magiquement un mini-chaudron rempli d'eau au dessus des flammes.

Aussitôt, les fauteuils décharnés de la pièces se bousculent et se livrent bataille pour être celui qui accueillera notre derrière. J'en choisi un recouvert d'une grande toile couleur prune et Lily un orange, accordé à ses cheveux. On a à peine le temps de souffler que des bruits de pas retentissent. La porte du salon s'ouvre en chouinant et une sombre silouette encapuchonnée pénètre dans la pièce. Mon père nous scrute de toute sa hauteur, puis un mince sourire sarcastique apparaît sur ses lèvres surmontées d'une moustache.

-Vous êtes passés par l'Alaska pour rentrer ? Demande-t-il en fixant nos capes blanches de neige et nos cheveux pleins de flocons en train de fondre.

-Moi aussi ravie de te revoir papounet, je ricane.

-Je n'en dirait point tant, réplique-t-il en fixant les traces de boue que nous avons dispersé dans la pièce.

-Franz, tu pourrais être poli pour une fois, nous avons une invitée, le rabroue ma belle mère en prenant une pleine poignée de feuilles de thé dans une petite boite au dessus de la cheminée et en la répartissant dans les tasses.

-Si ma fille me la présentait, aussi... ronchonne mon père en s'installant dans son fauteuil favori et allumant son cigare d'un coup de baguette.

-Papa, voici Lily. Lily, je te présente mon cher père, Franz, fais-je avec de grands gestes explicatifs.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit Lily d'une petite voix.

Il fait peur le François ?

De petits nuages de fumée sortent de son cigare, me faisant tousser. Gaga nous sert une assiettée de petits biscuits et la théière verse toute seule l'eau bouillante dans les mugs un peu fendillés, rejointe par le pot de lait et la surcrière qui font le service. Tout en sirotant la boisson chaude, Lily observe autour d'elle d'un air curieux. Le vieil échéquier sur lequel les pièces sommeillent pèle-mêle, le canari détraqué qui sort de l'horloge toutes les dix minutes pour faire sa tournée d'inspection.. tout semble l'intérresser.

-Wendy, tu vas faire la visite à Lily ? Me demande Gaga. Vos valises sont déjà montées dans ta chambre.

Je me lève d'un bond et marche -par mégarde- sur un tapis rose. Je retire prestement mes pieds mais le mal est fait. Le tapis se soulève brusquement et reprends sa forme originelle : une panthère. La tête de la chose fait froid dans le dos et ses crocs asserrés ne la rende que plus mignonne...

-_Stupéfix_ ! Lâche mon père juste avant que le truc me croque le molet. Nom d'une chouette Wendy, gare où tu poses les pieds.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lily, le teint vert, qui marche sur la pointe des pieds les yeux plissés de concentration.

Après lui avoir fait le tour du propriétaire -uniquement la partie habitée-, on s'installe dans ma chambre et couvrons un matelas miteux de draps et de couvertures.

C'est pas le grand luxe.

Je jette un regard triste à l'aquarium vide reposant sur ma table de nuit. Marcel. Mon fidèle poisson rouge. Il ne reste de lui qu'un bocal crasseux. Je me souviens bien de ce jour... Momo contemplait avec affection (enfin, croyais-je) son meilleur copain : Marcel. J'étais en train de compter mes dernières Chocogrenouille avec le soin que je n'avais pas accordé à mon dernier devoir de potions. Soudain, un plouf avait retentit : Maurice avait glissé une patte dans l'aquarium et Marcel tout frétillant était accroché à l'une de ses griffes. Momo le fourbe l'a gobé sec sous mes yeux horrifiés. Depuis, je regarde mon chat d'un autre oeil. De l'oeil de celui qui sait.

Car désormais, je sais qui est réellement Maurice Balzary.

Un assassin.

Un crissement de pneu nous fait lever la tête. J'observe par la fenêtre une vieille roulotte en bois à la couleur rouge écaillée rouler tranquillement sur le petit chemin pavé. Elle s'arrête juste devant la porte d'entrée et une vieille femme de petite taille en descend, vêtue d'une robe d'un vieux rouge élimée qui ne doit pas lui tenir bien chaud. Elle est coiffée d'un foulard marron d'où s'échappent des mèches de cheveux argentés.

-Grand-mère ! Je m'exclame. Tu viens Lily, je vais te la présenter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, juchée sur un coussin sur le rebord de la fenêtre, j'observe en grelottant les lourds flocons tomber paresseusement sur le parc. Atablées devant un thé noir fumant, Grand-mère et Lily sont face-à-face, le business de la Diseuse de bonne aventure reprenant du service. A la lueur des bougies moribondes, Mariska Balzary se veut mystérieuse afin de créditer au maximum ses histoires à dormir debout.

-Jamais, au grand jamais débusqué pareille ligne de vie! S'épouvante Mémé avec son fort accent roumain, la bouche béante et les yeux rivés sur la main de mon amie.

De son fauteuil, Franz se mêle à la conversation :

-Plait-il ? S'enquiert-il d'une voix morne en sirotant son digestif.

-Cette petite est promise à une tragique destinée, explique sa mère, des fantômes dans la voix.

-C'est ça et moi je croule sous les gallions, ironise Franz en flanquant un coup de pied au cul du chat qui souhaitait prendre ses quartiers au pied de son fauteuil.

Je jette un oeil à Lily. La pauvre chérie scrute sa main d'un air abattu.

-Elle m'a prédit une vie de chasteté et une retraite paisible entourée de chats ronronnants, je lui annonce pour lui remonter le moral.

-Tu vivras vieille, réplique grand-mère avec bienveillance.

-A quoi bon ? Si tu continues à débiter pareilles horreurs, Lilouche et moi on va se défenestrées, désepérées par le poids de notre malheureuse destinée, je rétorque. Je ne finirai pas vieille fille !

-Dis-moi de quelle manière je vais défoncer la face du morveux, grogne mon père à mémé.

-PAPA ! Je lui postillonne à la figure.

Hors de question qu'il défigure mon Sirius.

-Oh, il attend son châtiment sur le seuil de la porte. Va donc lui demander, fiul meu.

Lily et moi la regardons de travers. Elle divague, la vieille. Le froid doit contribuer à la dégénérence de ses connexions neuronales. Merlin il fait glacial dans cette pièce. La dernière braise s'est éteinte il y a de ça deux heures. Il n'a jamais été question de la remplacer. Non pas qu'on n'ait plus de bûches, mais nous en sommes restreints à deux par jour, faute de tune.

Toujours une histoire de pognon. La bouffe, la chaleur, même les mariages !

-Copiii mei, vous êtes encore bien jeunes, c'est pour cela que vous ne comprenez pas la fatalité du destin qui vous attend, insiste Grand-mère à une vitesse telle qu'avec son accent en prime, il faut avoir l'ouïe fine pour distinguer ses paroles. Profitez de votre jeunesse, de votre insouciance, car bientôt...achève-t-elle de sa voix d'outre tombe.

Je jette un regard à Lily. Elle me le rend bien volontiers, les yeux écaquillés. Je frissonne. Mon père remarque mon accès de faiblesse, et se lève de sa chaise en se frottant les lombaires.

-Les enfants, je vais me mettre en quête de quelques brindilles ! S'exclame-t-il en passant devant moi de son pas conquérant.

On prépare le barbecue, et plus vite que ça.

-WHAT THE FUCK !? s'encquiert-il, avec distinction, du hall.

-On allait toquer, explique une voix connue comme étant celle d'un certain James Potter.

-Visiblement, vous ne l'avez pas fait, jeune homme, grince mon père.

Gaga en fait tomber son plateau de thé, et Lily s'empresse de lui porter une main secourable. Moi et ma grand-mère accourons dans le hall.

Le choc ! Les Maraudeurs ! Tous ! Quatres jeunes et fringuants Maraudeurs dans ma maison ! « Appelez la presssssssse ! » Ai-je envie de hurler. Oui, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Donc, que dois-je croire ? Que l'un d'eux est venu pousser la chansonnette jusque sous mon balcon ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi s'être introduit à l'intérieur de la maisonnée ? C'est la panique générale, suis-je à mon avantage ? Je me suis coiffé les cheveux ce mat... MES AIEUX JE PORTE MES LUNETTES ! AAAAAAARGGGLLL !

-La porte était ouverte, nous avons pris cela pour une invitation, s'exprime Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-Ei bine! Totul este perfect, se réjouit mémé Mariska en se frottant les mains.

C'est elle qui leur a ouvert la porte, la petite cachottière... elle aurait pu me le dire, je me serais maquillée.

-Nous n'en resteront pas là, menace Franz. La chorale de Noël n'est pas la bienvenue chez nous. Partez.

-Père, ce ne sont pas des petits cantateurs mais des élèves de Poudlard, m'exaspéré-je, récoltant un regard glacé.

-Salut Wendy !

- 'lut Po...James.

-Alors ?

Enlevant mes binocles, je fais mine de les épousseter sur ma chemise noire. Tengo la camisa negra ! Hoy mi amor esta de luto !

-Alors ? Vous venez vous assurer que la marchandise est entre de bonnes mains ? Je demande en pensant à la pauvre Lily que j'aurais, dans leur esprit, assassinée de mes mains.

-Non du tout, réplique aussitôt Remus en rougissant.

-Je l'ai attaquée à main nue, et étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... MOUAHAHAHA ! Je ricane, la tête renversée en arrière.

-Que signifie tout ceci ? Demande mon père, gesticulant avec grâce en tirant sur son cigare.

-Nous venons, mon cher Monsieur, caresser l'espoir d'inviter Lily et Wendy à l'occasion de la nouvelle année, lui répond Sirius avec un ton similaire.

-Que voilà une excellente idée ! Donner ces deux prudes jeunes filles en pâture à une bande de vilains garçons qui ne savent même pas chanter...

-Vous avez parfaitement compris notre requête Monsieur, répond Sirius avec une courbette.

-Je crains de ne pas avoir été assez clair...sussure mon père, douceureux, en lissant sa moustache. DEHORS ! ON DEBLAIE LE PLANCHER ! Les chasse-t-il en dégainant sa baguette.

Hallucination ? Ou mon père est en train de briser mes rêves ? Et ceux de Lily également, puisque je la vois arriver dans le hall en baissant la tête, penaude.

-Père, nous irons, je lui annonce fermement.

-Tu n'iras point.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Da ! Nous coupe mémé. Fiul meu, calmează-te, tente-t-elle de calmer mon père en le rammenant dans le salon.

-Ok, si la Reine mère veut, alors nous irons. Je vous suggère de repartir chez vous de ce pas, avant que mon père ne vous étrangle, je leur propose alors que Lily se pend au cou de son aimé.

-Crois bien qu'on t'invite pas pour ta compagnie, mais pour celle de Lily, répond Sirius, pète sec.

-Toujours est-il que je serai là, et je compte bien te pourrir la soirée. Ballot, hein ?

Je serre la main de Lupin et de Pettigrow, mes compagnons d'infortune du bal, et les flanque dehors dans le froid.

Je soupire d'aise en sentant la chaleur tropicale du hall sur ma peau.


	13. Scène de crime

**Chapitre 13 : Scène de crime**

Les pieds dépassant du dossier du fauteuil, la tête en bas, j'expire un petit nuage de fumée. Les cigares de papa sont parfaitement _disgusting_, mais quand on s'ennuie, qu'il fait froid et qu'il neige, on ne crache pas sur la distraction.

-Allons Gladys, je t'en prie réfléchis un peu ! Y avait-t-il la peste au temps où tu travaillais ici ?

-Laisse donc, Wendy, me conseille Lily. Cette pauvre fille ne sait pas aligner trois mots.

-Je...je... des rats, mais Mrs Rosamund était si bonne avec nous !

-Plait-il ?

-Mrs Rosamund est allée cueillir des champignons, un soir de pleine lune, dans la forêt la plus proche, et elle nous a sauvés ! Dieu bénisse cette femme, s'exprime enfin le fantôme.

-Elle vous a sauvés avec une poignée de truffes, ricané-je.

-Et tout le Chemin de Traverse était infesté ? S'enquiert Lily, très intéressée par l'affaire.

-Le Chemin de Traverse n'existait pas encore, nous habitions Charing Cross Road en harmonie avec les moldus. Mrs Rosamund était une guérisseuse très connue, tout le monde venait chez elle pour boire ses potions magiques qu'elle déguisait en « infusion de simples ». Mon maître l'appréciait beaucoup, il l'invitait souvent à boire le thé dans son boudoir.

-Dis plutôt qu'il se la tapait, je glousse, amusée par la naïveté de cette domestique.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, tu as bien tout noté Wendy ? Notre devoir d'histoire de la magie sera fabuleux, se réjouit Lily en faisant fi de mes paroles moqueuses.

-Oh oui, c'est Bintz qui sera heureux. Merci Gladys tu peux disposer.

Le fantôme de l'ancienne jeune servante du château se retire, se rendant sans doute dans un coin sinistré du château où nul n'aurait la hardiesse de la suivre. Mes oreilles me signalent que quelque individu a allumé le transistor.

-Whisper to me, tell me do you love me true, or is he holding you the way I do ?

Qui est l'imbécile heureux qui profère pareilles paroles ?

Jim Reeves, sur la RITM. He'll have to go. Bah qu'il parte vite, parce que je ne souffrirai pas une parole de plus. Je coupe net la radio d'un geste sec de ma baguette magique.

Un concert de protestations me changer de camp et rétablir Jim en quatrième vitesse.

-Merci ma fille, soupire de bien-être Mémé dans la pièce à côté.

-Merci Wendy, renchérit Lily en roulant son parchemin de devoirs.

Puis, son regard se fait rêveur... Dreams, des Fleetwood mac. Je dois avouer que je commence moi aussi à regarder par la fenêtre avec un air inspiré. Je toussote, et Lily sort de sa léthargie.

-Ah au fait, tu as reçu une lettre d'Alice ? Elle m'en a envoyé une très loquace ce matin par hibou, Me fait-t-elle la conversation, en se frottant les yeux de sommeil.

-Non, elle s'est contentée d'une carte postale pompeuse décorée une jolie tour Eiffel et d'un bref mot « Un petit coucou de France où je passe d'excellentes vacances, l'air est frais mais vivifiant, le décor grandiose. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, on se revoit très vite. Bises, Alice J. »

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très personnel...

-C'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes pas tellement proches.

-Ah ? Mais on se connait depuis si longtemps ! Proteste Lily, naïve.

-Je ne lui parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire, grincé-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es misanthrope !

-Qu'est-ce que tu es niaise !

-C'est la jeunesse qui veut ça, réplique Lily, vexée.

La musique change...et on continue la misère avec Aretha Franklin... Mama mia, l'amour me suit partout comme un petit chien. Cette fois, Lily se lève de son fauteuil et de met à chanter en se déhanchant sur le dancefloor.

-What the hell, je jure avec l'accent du parfait british. On va se bouffer tout le répertoire ?

Ma belle-mère attrape la main de Lily et la fait tournoyer, puis elles enchaînent sur une chorégraphie minable qui me fait rougir de honte.

-Forever forever you'd stay in my heart and I will love you ! Forever and ever we never will part oh how I love you !

-Nan mais je rêve, je vais leur faire la peau à ces connards ! J'entends soudain beugler mon père de son boudoir, pièce adjacente au salon.

-Allons allons Franz, rouspète sa mère dans la cuisine dont l'entrée se trouve en face de celle du boudoir.

Je crois qu'elle prépare son fameux râgout de citrouille à la cannelle.

-Ma mie, je crains que malgré sa grossièreté, votre fils ait raison : Ces fils Abercorn méritent la mort la plus lente et douloureuse qui soit, la contredit le fantôme du Comte Theodosius des Bruyères, les sourcils froncés. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce pendard de Comte Ludwig d'Abercorn m'a dépossédé de plusieurs parcelles de MON terrain, de MON bien !

Theodosius est le premier propriétaire de notre beau Château. Il a été empoisonné au cyanure par son voisin, Ludwig, et depuis il maudit chacun de ses descendants.

Qu'il est agréable d'asperger de poison le potager du voisin, faisant ainsi d'innocents légumes l'arme parfaite du crime.

-Des feux d'artifices le soir de Noël, ils me narguent sous mon nez les imbéciles, grogne mon père en ignorant le Comte, faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains (je les entends du salon).

Mon père hait les artifices en tous genres.

-Je peux leur jeter des pétards ? Demande mon frère Doug avec espoir.

-Je peux l'accompagner ? Je rétorque aussitôt, jalouse qu'il ait eu cette brillante idée avant moi.

-Moi aussi ? En rajoute Lily, tout excitée de se divertir.

C'est qu'on s'ennuie, ici.

-Allez-y, et revenez à temps pour le dîner... soupire ma grand-mère.

Lily, mon frère et moi n'en demandons pas plus pour sortir nous dégourdir les pattes. Tout en marchant vers les haies nous séparant des voisins, nous attrapons quelques gnomes et les séquestrons dans des sacs après les avoir ficelés à un pétard. C'est monstrueux. Mais ces satanés gnomes se servent dans notre potager, il fût un temps où l'on pendait pour moins que ça.

Arrivés devant la clôture des Abercorn, nous bataillons pour le statut du meilleur lanceur de l'année. La totalité de nos projectiles lancés, nous mesurons les ravages. C'est une véritable hécatombe. Des bouts de gnomes sont disséminés dans tout le jardin, baignant dans leur sang.

-A gerber, commente mon frère.

-Je confirme, opine Lily.

Un gnome originaire du jardin Abercorn sort de son terrier. Il renifle l'air pollué par l'odeur du sang. Il court à toutes jambes vers la tête la plus proche, observe le sang, s'évanouit. Un autre gnome apparaît, rejoint par un troisième puis un quatrième... tous tournent de l'oeil.

-Rentrons, avant qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et observent nos visages... ils pourraient avoir l'esprit revanchard, nous conseille Doug, fin stratège.

Je sens un tapotement contre ma cheville. Je me penche et aperçois une pomme de terre armée d'une hache miniature.

-Trop tard... je glisse à mon frère avec un sourire sadique.

Je prends le gnome par les pieds, lui arrache sa hache des mains et commence à le faire tournoyer pour lui faire oublier ses repères.

-Oh-oh...m'interrompt Lily alors que je commence à prendre mon pied.

Une armée de pommes de terres nous fixe de leurs billes noirs. Un gnome plus grand que les autres, sans doute le chef, abat soudainement la main.

Les patates se ruent vers nous.

Nous courons ventre à terre nous réfugier en lieu sûr.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous sommes en plein repas, en train de nous empiffrer comme des bêtes. Ca pour un gueuleton, c'est un gueuleton. On a de quoi manger pour dix jours.

-TOUTATIS ? TOUTATIS ! TOUTATIIIIS ! Tempête un mec venu du milieu de la table, visiblement en proie à un stress.

C'est Marcus, l'homme qui s'est pendu parce que son chien Toutatis est mort de vieillesse. L'idiot ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait peur de la mort. Voyez le résultat : il est condamné à vivre éternellement sans son clebs.

-Marcus, tu empiètes sur le pudding, le documente Scarlett, ma soeur.

-Oups pardon, je voulais pas, s'excuse le spectre en poussant son gros derrière loin de la bouffe.

-J'aime mieux ça, réplique Scar.

Son fiancé, assis à côté d'elle, disparaît derrière un poulet rôti. Il le tient fermement et en arrache sauvagement la viande avec les dents, avalant goulûment le tout. Doug tend une main désepérée pour atteindre le plat de steak, mais déjà, mon père empale le dernier à son couteau. Tandis que les hommes se disputent la viande fraîche, nous les femmes préférons les légumes et le fromage, plus sains pour notre ligne.

-Des pommes de terre ? Propose aimablement Gaga en tendant la casserole encore bouillante à Lily.

Elle frémit, puis déglutit difficilement. Les patates ont la même gueule que les gnomes avec lesquels nous venons juste d'entrer en guerre. Un ennemi est un peu comme un égal, auquel il faudrait prouver sa supériorité. Annibal Lecter n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de ces être égaux, les aurait peut-être assaisonnés d'un peu de sel et de poivre. Un chef sioux aurait conservé la peau grisâtre en guise de scalpe. Mais pas Lily, Lily est une personne magnanime. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à rendre leur liberté à ces potatoes si elle n'avait pas été notre invité.

-Un bièraubeurre ? Interroge Frankenstein, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

-C'est pour moi, je réponds en levant le doigt. Merci, garçon.

La classe, le Majordome a accepté de jouer les serveurs ce soir. J'ai l'impression de passer une soirée dans la haute bourgeoisie.

-Un sirop aux orties pour Mademoiselle, ajoute-t-il en déposant un grand verre empli d'une substance verte aux gros morceaux jaunes gluants devant Lily.

-Oh... miam, on dirait que j'ai encore bien choisi, ironise-t-elle, dégoûtée, au bord de la nausée.

Après les pommes de terre, voilà qu'on lui sert un breuvage infect. Je suis sûre qu'ils le font exprès pour garder les bonnes victuailles pour eux. Radins. Grippe-sous.

-J'ai dû confondre avec la morve d'écureuil, marmonne le Majordome.

-Ca existe ?

-Tiens, ça vaut mieux pour toi, réplique mon frère en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Economique, passe-partout. Un coup de maître. J'incline respectueusement la tête vers Douglas.

-Et un thé noir pour Madame, continue Frankenstein les yeux soudain pétillants en lissant sa cravate.

-Pas plutôt un filtre d'amour ?

-Wendy, proteste Scarlett alors que Grand-mère Mariska boit une gorgée de thé en gloussant comme une dinde.

-Roh je taquine, je taquine...

Il n'empêche que Frankenstein le Majordome éprouve de tendres sentiments pour la doyenne de la famille et que ceux-ci sont partagés.

Que les intrigues à la Cour sont passionnantes ! La dernière en date a été l'idylle de mon frère avec l'une des filles du quartier. J'avais gagé qu'elle ne durerait pas plus de trois mois. Je m'étais leurrée.

Doug n'a pas tenu trois semaines.

-Le dessert ! Le dessert ! Scandent Gaga et Roger, mon beauf, en frappant de la fourchette sur la table.

-On reconnaît tout de suite les gros, les raille mon père en perdant son langage aristocrate.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux, ricane Scarlett.

-Normal, t'es aussi svelte que mon petit doigt, la charrie mon frère.

Tiffany coupe les protestations de sa mère en accourant à toutes jambes chez François.

-Pépé, Pépé, tu as vu ma poupée ?

-Un peu que je l'ai vue, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai achetée, grince-t-il. Le prix de trois pains frais et un rôti de boeuf.

-Et voilà, le Père Noël n'est plus qu'un mythe, il a perdu toute sa magie grâce à Pépé qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue, soupire Doug en récoltant des regards condescendants de la tablée.

Le pauvre a eu un rappel à la réalité assez... perturbant. Assez pour traumatiser un gosse de douze ans. Et dire qu'il était déjà en deuxième année. L'intelligence ne vole pas bien haut chez les Balzary.

-Pépé, prends ma poupée elle a peur, murmure Tiff en jetant un regard de biche effrayée au Comte qui regarde par la fenêtre d'un air malfaisant.

Lui, il fomente un plan pour nuire aux voisins.

-Oh oui pépé, prends la jolie poupée, je minaude.

Mon père me jette un regard mauvais et prend la poupée du bout des ongles d'un air dégoûté.

-Une chanson dou-ceuh que me chantait mon pépé ! Je chante joyeusement. En suçant mon pou-ceuh je m'endormais tendrement !

-Toi tu vas t'en prendre une, m'avertit mon père en crissant des dents.

-Bien sûr, je réponds pleine de sarcasme en croquant dans une meringue. Avec le joli poupon dans les bras...

-Petite effrontée...susurre mon père d'une voix calme. Tu vas comprendre ta peine...

Je croise ses yeux sombres et cruels. Cet homme est capable des pires tortures. Je déglutis difficilement puis baisse la tête, penaude.

-Alors on la ramène plus ? Savoure mon père.

Je serre les dents. La rébellion est intérieure.

-Muffins ? Nous propose une Lily pacifiste en nous tendant un panier.

-Trinquons à nous, aux Balzary ! Promeut mon père en levant son verre de vin rouge.

-A la nôtre ! Renchérissons-nous en coeur en entrechoquant nos verres.

-Et à nos invités, ajoute Gaga la main sur le coeur, alors que j'incline la tête avec approbation.

-Merci de m'avoir évité un réveillon chez les Dursley, réplique Lily avec une note de tristesse dans la voix, tripotant le nécessaire à lettres que je lui ai offert.

J'ai oublié de lui préciser que ce sont des beuglantes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le trente-et-un décembre, huit heures du matin. Les yeux injectés de sang, je lis le cadran de mon réveil.

Lily vient de s'endormir.

Il m'aura fallu plus de dix heures pour la coucher. Je suis épuisée. Cette fille est increvable. Elle était tellement « excited » de faire la bringue ce soir qu'elle tenait plus en place.

Enfin, je l'ai calmée. Elle dort à point fermés.

C'est tout nouveau pour elle, à Poudlard la nonne se couche à vingt deux heures maximum.

L'an dernier avec Diego on glandait jusqu'à minuit dans nos dortoirs respectifs puis les loups sortaient de leur tanière et on allait faire les quatre cent coups dans les couloirs, sous le pif de Rusard.

Souvent, on finissait la nuit dans son bureau.

Parfois, les Maraudeurs se joignaient à nous.

On était loin des neufs heures de sommeil des pieuses du dortoir.

Tout ça pour dire que Lily depuis qu'elle est chez moi goûte à un plaisir nouveau, un plaisir interdit, un plaisir qui causera sa perte. La décadence de Lily est amorcée et ce grâce à moi.

Je ris de Lily mais cette année je me couche en même temps qu'elle. Je ne dors pas immédiatement mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire, Diego passant ses soirées, sans doute, à quelque messe noire où il célèbre son futur maître.

J'ouvre ma porte d'un coup de pied et me laisse glisser sur la rampe d'escalier. Seule Mère-grand siège dans la cuisine. Je récupère un croûton de pain et me mets à en arracher la mie comme une sauvage. Faut pas avoir peur de se casser une dent. Je jette le reste par la fenêtre où une volée d'oiseaux affamés se jettent dessus et ouvre le garde manger pour attraper un croissant.

-Laisse ça à ton père, goinfre ! Me reproche Mariska.

-Il est pas là, je lui réponds en engloutissant d'une bouchée la moitié de la viennoiserie.

-Il est sorti promener le chien, annonce-t-elle comme si elle m'apprenait un secret que j'ignorait jusqu'alors.

-Comme cous les chours, je baragouine, la bouche pleine.

-Cette fois il ne reviendra pas avant ce soir.

-God, mais quelle perte, j'ironise.

-Il va rendre une petite visite funèbre, susurre grand-mère, l'oeil sournois.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante là ?

-Il est allé rendre visite à ta mère... continue-t-elle. Ce sera comme ça pendant toute la semaine.

-Je sais, c'est la semaine de l'anniversaire de sa mort, il nous fait le coup tous les ans, je rétorque d'un ton que je veux blasé.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père avait séjourné en prison ? Demande soudain Mémé d'une voix pleine de sadisme.

-Non et je préfère ne rien savoir, je lui réponds sèchement.

J'ai pas envie d'apprendre que mon père est un meurtrier ou pire, un sectaire de chez Voldemort. Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

-Tu préfères préserver ton innocence... mon enfant, il va bien falloir grandir, me sermonne Mariska.

Allez, qu'on en finisse.

-Qui est le malheureux ? Je l'interroge, espérant que je fais fausse piste.

Ses yeux jette soudain des éclairs.

-Le médecin chargé du cas de ta mère...

-Il... il l'a assassiné ? Je balbutie, horrifiée.

-Non mais il l'a joliment amoché, me dit-elle de son accent de l'est.

J'expire bruyamment.

-Vois-tu, ce facétieux médecin avait laissé ta mère partir très tôt de la maternité, croyant qu'elle se portait à merveille. Malheureusement elle est décédée dans les jours qui ont suivi, mais St-Mangouste s'en est lavé les mains puisqu'elle ne séjournait plus à l'hôpital... Ton père a voulu venger ta mère et a rendu une petite visite au médecin... Défiguré, qu'on nous a appris par la suite, Termine-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Eh bien ! Toute une histoire...

-BONJOUR ! Nous salue Lily avec un grand sourire.

Ah, on peut dire qu'elle tombe à pic pour nous éviter les larmoyantes répliques comme « oh, grand-mère, papa n'était donc pas coupable du crime dont tout le monde l'accuse, il en a commis un moindre ! » « oui ma chérie, pardonne-lui tous ses péchés et que dieu te garde » « oh grand-mère, comment pourrais-je jamais lui en vouloir ? » Bref, et tout le monde s'embrasse et est heureux comme au doux pays des bisounours. Merci, je passe mon tour.

Hinhin, et dire que je croyais Lily endormie pour de longues heures.

-T'as l'air de péter le feu, la raillé-je.

Elle se sert dans le garde-manger, prenant le dernier croissant.

Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début des vacances. Elle se serait laissée mourir de faim la première semaine.

-On fait quoi ce matin ? Demande-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas un bavboule géant, je vais prévenir les autres pour un tournoi ?

-Non pitié, on en a fait un il y a deux jours, geint-elle.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily et moi nous pomponnons devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi je fais tant d'effort, je grince en effilant ma plus jolie jupe bohème.

-Pour plaire à un certain garçon ? Propose Lily avec un clin d'oeil complice.

-Pour plaire à que dalle, je peste en observant mes formes, pour ne pas dire ma graisse, outrageusement généreuses.

-Oh je t'en prie, ne nous fais pas un complexe de poids, s'exaspère-t-elle, mince comme un clou.

-Vous avez perdu du poids depuis quinze jour, intervient nul autre que la balance.

-Pas étonnant, vu comme on est rationnés...

-Tu viens, on va demander à ta belle-mère ce qu'elle a prévu pour nous emmener chez James, propose Lily enthousiasmée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà pâle d'inquiétude. Je m'exclame, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu :

-WAS ?

-Je ne débourserais pas UNE NOISE pour de la poudre de Cheminette ou un vieux coton-tige portoloin dégoûtant, démerde toi avec ton permis ! Me crache ma belle-mère au visage.

En voilà une de bonne humeur ce soir dites-moi. Mon père n'est toujours pas rentré de son « recueillement », ce doit être ça.

-Tous des rapiats dans cette famille ! AVARES ! J'accuse en pointant du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demande Lily, impatiente.

Déjà, c'est pas moi qui vais nous faire transplaner, je tiens à rester entière.

-T'avais qu'à naître avant, parce que compte pas sûr moi pour risquer ma peau pour cette foutue fête, je grince des dents, de mauvais poil.

C'est l'autre, là, avec ses plans merdiques. Et Lily n'a toujours pas son permis de transplanage, étant trop jeune. Maintenant elle le paye.

-Trouve une solution Wendy !

Elle frappe du pied, attendant que je lui ponde une idée toute belle tout chaude dans la seconde.

-La semaine dernière j'ai été payée en nature... nous chuchote la voyante de la famille, toute énigmatique.

-Ah oui ? Interroge Lily en haussant un sourcil. Poursuivez Mariska.

-Tapis perses.

-Et que doit-on comprendre ? Que tu t'es faite avoir comme une bleue et qu'en plus tu t'en vante ? Je rétorque, mauvaise.

Ma grand-mère m'insulte en roumain pour mon insolence.


End file.
